Destiny of the Satan's son
by Kazemito
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang keturunan dari dewa jahat Gehenna. Tapi walaupun demikian, jalan yang dia ambil bukanlah jalan yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan. Jalan yang dia ambil adalah jalan yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya dan kehangatan. bersama dengan sang adik dan sahabat-sahabanya, mampukah Naruto membuat dunia di penuhi oleh cahaya.
1. Chapter 1

***** **Trank...trank...trankkk** *****

Dua bilah pedang saling berbenturan dan menghasilkan percikan api di setiap bersentuhnya kedua pedang berbeda warna itu.

Dua orang gadis (yang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki) yang memiliki surai berbeda itu meleset dengan kencang sambil mengayunkan pedang mereka satu sama lainnya.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertarung dengan anda Ren Ashbell."

Saat kedua pedang mereka bersenstuhan perempuan berambut merah darah lurus sepinggang dengan iris merah seperti permata yang sangat indah berkata dengan nada kesenangan dan senyum maniak bertarungnya.

"Begitulah... Suatu kehormatan juga bertarung dengan anda Kurama."

Saat kedua perempaun itu mundur menjaga jarak, wanita berambut coklat pudar lurus sepinggang beriris biru itu memberikan pernyataan yang menggambarkan kesenanganya bertarung dengan orang yang di panggilnya Kurama.

Kedua perempaun itu meleset maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan membawa pedang di masing-masing genggaman mereka.

Holy Sword of Severian dan Sword Vorpal kedua nama pedang itu. Kurama yang memegang pedang Sword Vorpal mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal tapi itu bisa di tahan oleh Ren ashbell dengan posisi pedangnya horizontal.

Tidak mau kalah. Ren Ashbell melakukan tendang yang mengarah kearah perut Kurama. Kurama dengan refleks bagus menghindari dengan meloncat mundur kebelakang.

"AKAN AKU AKHIRI INI REN ASHBELL/KURAMA!"

Teriak mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka meleset maju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata kearah lawan masing-masing dengan pedang yang siap untuk melukai lawan.

 ***** **Ccrraashh...crrraashh** *****

Dua tubuh ambruk ketanah saat mereka merasakan bahwa terdapat sebuah luka lumayan dalam bersarang di perut mereka.

Riuk pikuk penonton makin menjadi melihat dua peserta terkuat Blade Dance ambruk secara bersamaan.

"Siapakah yang menang?"

Itulah isi batin dari keempat gadis yang memilik warna surai yang berbeda di antara jejeran bangku penonton.

'Semoga nii-chan baik-baik saja.'

Kata batin dari seorang gadis cantik bersurai blonde sepunggung

Perlahan kedua wanita itu berdiri sambil menatap satu sama lainnya. Kedua pedang yang berlainan warna itu mengeluarkan pendar energi yang besar.

"Mari kita buktikan siapa di antara kita yang terhebat."

Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka menembakkan laser energi yang besar dari kedua pedang mereka.

Saat kedua laser itu bertemu, cahaya menyelimuti arena. Cahaya terang yang membuat semua orang menutup matanya.

Title: Destiny of the Satan's Son.

Disclaimer: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) dan Serieri Tsukai no Blade Dance (Yuu Shimizu) dan char yang terkait bukan punya saya

Paring:

Naruto x...

Kamito x...

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genre: advanture, action, Comedy, Ecchi, School, Harem, Supernatural

Warning : ancur, gaje, ooc, oc, typo, alur berantakan, etc.

"Okay." = bicara biasa

'Okay.' = batin/fikiran

" **Okay." = Seirei/ Monster**

' **Okay.' = batin seirei/monster**

 **[Okay] = jutsu**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dari dewa jahat gehenna. Tapi walapun demikian, jalan yang Naruto ambil bukanlah kegelapan melainkan jalan yang dipenuhi cahaya dan kehangatan. Bersama dengan sang adik dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mampukah dia membawa kedamaian. Kita lihat saja di TKP.

Di bawah rembulan. Di sebuah jalan yang di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Seorang anak kecil berambut merah sepunggung serta memiliki iris ruby berjalan dalam diam. Anak laki-laki itu berumur sekitar tiga belas tahun.

"Lihat….. bukankah itu anak yang memiliki api milik Satan…. Cih kenapa Kushina-sama harus mengadopsi anak iblis itu."

"Kau benar….. dia memang anak iblis…. Kau tahu bahkan dia memukuli anakku sampai-sampai anakku koma dirumah sakit."

"Kalian jangan berbicara seperti itu nantinya dia bisa dengar… kau tahu kejadian di mana anak Kushina-sama dan Minato-sama hampir mati karena di siksa oleh orang-orang yang menculik Naruko-sama. Penculik itu disiksa oleh anak itu dengan tidak berperasaannya. Bahkan siksaannya sangat menyakitkan. Bayangkan jika kamu dibakar hidup-hidup."

"Seharusnya anak iblis tidak di sini."

"Kau benar….. aku takut jika di biarkan dia akan membuat kehancuran bagi desa kita….. kau tahu seperti jaman dahulu dimana raja iblis Solomon dan Satan membuat kehancuran pada dunia ini."

Orang-orang di sekitarnya Nampak membicarakan keburukan dari anak itu.

Tapi nampaknya itu tak di hiraukan oleh anak itu. Dia terus berjalan dalam diam. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia menyimpan perasaan sedih, marah dan benci yang mendalam.

Dia membetulkan ucapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi apakah salah jika dia menyelamatkan adiknya sendiri?.

Lankahnya terhenti saat indra penglihatannya melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak manusiawi. Pemandangan di mana seorang perempuan sekira seumuran dengannya tengah di tarik paksa oleh tiga orang anak laki-laki.

Hati kecilnya menjerit untuk menolong anak perempuan itu. Tapi dia….. dia bingung dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jika dia melakukan, orang-orang di sekitarnya akan takut kepadanya dan mengadu pada orang tua angkatnya.

'persetan dengan itu…. Aku harus menolong perempuan itu.'

Anak itu berlari kearah mereka. sesampainya di dekat mereka, dia menendang salah satu dari anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu terhempas jauh dan membentur dinding dan menimbulkan keretakkan pada dinding itu.

Anak laki-laki lainnya Nampak ketakutan karena kehadiran anak itu. mereka berlari ketakutan. Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa… jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok! Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum kearah gadis itu. tapi senyuman itu di balas oleh ekspresi ketakutan dari perempuan itu.

"Pergi kau…. Kumohon jangan kesini."

Hati Naruto bagaikan tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Kenapa…. Kenapa jika dia berbuat kebaikan orang-orang selalu takut kepadanya. Apakah hanya karena statusnya sebagai iblis dia harus di jauhi.

Naruto berbalik dan pergi dari situ. Dia berlari untuk pulang dengan linang air mata yang menetes keluar dan membuan anak sungai di pipinya.

Sesampainya di rumah dia terus berlari dan memeluk seorang wanita bersurai merah sepunggung. Dia memeluk wanita itu erat.

Sedangkan wanita itu bingung dengan keadaan anaknya. Tapi kebingungan itu terbalaskan saat dia mendengar isak tangis dari Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?... Kenapa kamu menangis katanya anak kuat. Anak kuat tak boleh nangis loh."

Wanita itu mengelus surai merah Naruto. Dia sangat kasihan pada anak angkatnya ini. Naruto selalu di jauhi oleh warga di daerahnya karena suatu alasan.

Kejadian saat Naruto berumur delapan tahun. Kejadian di mana anak kandungnya di culik oleh orang yang berasal dari organisasi yang dulu pernah dia hancurkan. Suatu perasaan dimana seseorang tidak akan puas jika tidak akan melakukan apa yang namanya balas dendam.

Waktu itu Naruko dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan sewaktu kedatangan mereka. Naruko hampir di bunuh oleh mereka.

Saat itu Naruto lepas kendali dalam kemarahan. Api biru menyelimuti Naruto. Bahkan fisik Naruto juga berubah, enam pasang sayap terbuat dari api biru muncul di punggungnya serta Naruto memiliki satu ekor yang dimiliki oleh iblis pada umumnya, dia juga memiliki sepasang tanduk yang menghiasi keningnya. Mata rubynya tergantikan dengan mata berpola jam emas.

Sejak saat itu Naruto dianggap sebagai iblis lebih tepatnya putra dari dewa gehenna yaitu Satan karena dia memiliki api biru. Sedangkan api biru sendiri adalah perlambangan dari Satan itu sendiri.

"Kaa-chan kenapa…. Kenapa hanya karena aku adalah iblis mereka menjauhiku? Apa jadi iblis benar-benar menakutkan?… tapi aku tidak berbuat jahat seperti iblis… aku hanya menolong mereka tapi kenapa mereka tidak menganggap maksud baikku itu?."

Hati Kushina sangat sakit saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia juag tak habis pikir dengan warga kerajaan Chikara. Pernah dia melihat Naruto menyelamatkan seorang anak, tapi kebaikan Naruto di balas dengan cacian dan bentakkan.

"Perkataan mereka jangan kau masukkan dalam hati… Naru dengarkan kaa-chan. Walaupun kamu iblis tapi jika kamu berbuat selayaknya manusia, kau bukanlah iblis melainkan manusia. Naru coba kamu bayangkan jika ada seorang malaikat berbuat layaknya iblis. Apa malaikat itu pantas di sebut sebagai malaikat?."

Naruto menggeleng. Senyum cerah terlukis diwajahnya. Dia mengerti maksud dari Kushina. Tapi walaupun begitu dia masih menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Walapun aku adalah iblis, tapi jika aku berbuat layaknya malaikat maka aku akan menjadi malaikat dan begitu pula sebagai manusia. Selagi Naru berbuat layaknya manusia maka aku akan menjadi manusia. Apa itu yang kaa-chan maksud?."

Kushina mengangguk. Dia tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

"Nahhh naruto-kun tidurlah besok kaa-chan ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

Naruto mengangguk tanpa membantah ucapan Kushina. Dia berlari semangat kekamarnya. Baginya Kushina adalah penenang untuknya.

Setelah Naruto pergi, ekspresi Kushina menjadi sendu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh rambutnya.

"Apa kau yakin jika anak dalam ramalan kuno itu adalah Naruto-kun. Kushina jika kita salah, maka nyawa Naruto-kun adalah taruhannya."

Ksuhina mengalihkan perhatiannya saat dia mendengar sebuah suara tak asing baginya. Pria tampan yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik serta jambang yang membingkai wajahnya, pria itu memiliki iris blue shappire yang indah.

"Aku tidak tahu Minato-kun. Tapi aku sangat yakin jika Naruto-kun adalah orang yang di maksud ramalan itu. bukankah itu sudah nyata pesan dari ramalan kuno itu "Di saat dunia dalam keadaan yang membingungkan. Ketiga kekuatan yang saling mencoba untuk mendominasi dunia. Maka utusan para dewa akan muncul untuk menyelamatkan dunia, keturunan dari pembawa terang. Anak yang terlahir dalam kegelapan tapi membawa sejuta cahaya. Seorang yang membawa ketenangan pada dunia." Satan sering di panggil sebagai Lucifer sedangakan Lucifer sendiri memiliki arti sebagai pembawa terang. Naruto-kun dia adalah putra dari Satan dan otomatis Naruto-kun adalah kegelapan, sedangkan cahaya yang di maksud ada kesepuluh seirei yang akan bersamanya."

Minato mengangguk pasrah. Percuma berdebat dengan Kushina dan dia tahu pasti dia yang akan kalah.

"Besok kita akan pergi secara diam-diam. Besok aku akan menitipkan Naruko pada Mikoto-chan."

Minato mengangguk. Dia berjalan menaiki tangga bersama Kushina di sampingnya.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun…. Kami semua mengharapkan bahwa kamu adalah yang di maksud ramalan kuno itu.'

Mereka berdoa dalam batin. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok makhluk bersayap kelelawar mengawasi mereka.

'Menarik….. mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Satan-sama jika anak kesayangannya adalah membawa kedamaian bukan seperti yang dia harapkan.'

Sosok itu menghilang dalam partikel-partikel cahaya ungu…..

*Skip time…*

Di dalam sebuah gua yang berada di kaki sebuah gunug. Di dalam gua itu, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang luas dan di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. serta di sekitar pohon itu terdapat beberapa lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pola gambar yang rumit.

"Okaa-chan otou-chan tempat apa ini?."

Naruto memandang ruangan sekitar dengan mata berbinar. Kushina dan Minato terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Ini adalah kuil suci tempat bersemayannya jiwa dari sepuluh seirei yang terlahir dari pohon kehidupan."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Pantas aku merasakan hawa tak mengenakan dari tempat ini… tubuhku terasa seperti terbakar"

Naruto mengusap tubuhnya. Dia merinding ngeri saat sesekali dia merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti tertusuk oleh sebuah tombak yang sangat besar.

"Ne Naruto-kun berdirilah di tengan lingkaran itu."

Minato menunjuk sebuah lingkaran yang di kelilingi oleh sepuluh symbol. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto berjalan ketengah lingkaran itu. setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto telah siap, Kushina melangkah kedekat pohon besar di depannya.

Dia bersimpuh dan menyatukan kedua tangannya layaknya seperti orang yang tengah berdoa.

"Keter, Chochmah, Binah, Chesed, Gevurah, Tifereet, Netzach, Hod, Yesod, Malkuth…."

"Metatron, Raziel, Tzaphkiel, Zadkiel, Camael, Michael, Haniel, Raphael, Gabriel, Sandalphon…."

"Satan, Samael, Elseth Zenunim, Lucifuge, Astaroth, Belphegor, Asmodeus, Belial, Lilith, Nehemah…."

Kushian terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara berulang. Pada ulangan kelima, darah segar keluar dari pohon itu dan mengalir pada lingkaran sihir yang dipijaki Naruto.

"Ka-ka-kaa-chan… apa ini?"

Naruto berkata dalam ketakutan….. keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

*Deg*

"AAARRGGH…."

Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Dari mata, mulut, dan hidungnya berkeluaran darah tanpa hentinya. Dia memegang kepalanya di sertai rintihan kesakitan.

Wwuusshhh

Api biru menyelubungi Naruto. Perlahan fisik Naruto mulai berubah, telinganya memanjang dan meruncing. Dipunggungnya, api biru membentuk enam pasang sayap seperti sayap merpati. Serta Naruto memiliki sebuah ekor lataknya iblis pada umumnya.

"KAA-CHAN OTOU-CHAN SAKIT….."

Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Iris Naruto secarah perlahan berubah menjadi pola jam emas.

"Kau yang terbangkitan karena rasa sakit yang mendalam…."

"Kegelapan yang menerima hukum dan takdir dari ilahi….. berjalan dalam kesunyian….. dan kembali pada kebenaran…"

"Kamu yang mencari arti 'ketidak batasan' berusaha untuk menjauhi rasa 'impian' berkabung pada 'kehancuran' dan mengejar arti 'kesucian'…"

"Jadilah pembawa Cahaya sejati"

"Bangkitlah melalui cinta dan kasih sayang….. dan jadilah ksatria dalam takdir yang telah di tetapkan…"

Untaian kata Minato lafalkan. Kata-kata yang berasal dari sebuah prasasti dengan huruf-huruf kuno. Syair kebangkitan pada orang yang terpilih.

Sepuluh senjata keluar dari sepuluh symbol yang mengelilingi lingkaran yang di pijaki Naruto. Kesepuluh senjata itu pecah menjadi partikel-partikel dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto ambruk ketanah tak sadarkan diri. Dan itu di susul oleh Ksuhina dan Minato….

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

Di dalam hutan. Tampak seorang anak kecil tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Anak itu memiliki rambut raven dan beriris blue shappire yang mulai redup.

Tampak di sekujur tubuh anak itu terdapat luka-luka akibat dari tebasan pedang.

"Apa kau ingin kekuatan?….."

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk saat indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara feminim. Dia tidak tahu suara siapa itu, tapi yang pasti dia saat ini sangat menginginkan sebuah kekuatan

"Tapi kau akan menempuh takdir yang sangat sulit….. beritahu aku… jika kau sudah memiliki kekuatan, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?."

Anak itu terdiam. Tatapannya kosong memandang langit…

"Aku tidak memiliki tujuan apa-pun… tapi aku memiliki sebuah keinginan…. Sebuah keinginan dimana aku ingin hidup dengan damai tanpa diperalat untuk dijadikan menjadi seorang iblis…. Maka dari itu aku ingin kekuatan supaya aku bisa melindungi diriku."

Anak itu berkata lirih. Air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya itu.

Ingatan dimana dia dan teman-temannya menjadi bahan percobaan untuk dijadikan raja iblis. Ingatan dimana dia melihat teman-temannya mati karena tidak sanggup dalam menerima kekuatan raja iblis.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan…. Tapi kau harus membantu anak dalam takdir untuk mencapai takdirnya…. Kurasa kamu juga diperalat.. diperalah oleh takdir."

Gadis itu tertawa merdu atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Tidak masalah asalkan aku diperalat untuk membawa kebaikan.."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ayah izinkanlah anak ini untuk memegang senjataku supaya dia bisa membantu anak dari Lucifer dalam menjalankan takdir yang telah kau tetapkan."

Di atas langit. Muncul lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar. dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar sebuah senjata dan menusuk punggung tangan anak itu.

Walapun demikian, anak itu tidaklah merasakan kesakitan. Layaknya ditusuk oleh jarum. Itulah yang dia rasakan.

"Ne Kamito-kun kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan jadi kamu harus memenuhi persyaratan kita."

"Oh ya perkenalkan… namaku Gabriel. Salam kenal Kamito-kun."

Hal yang kamito lihat adalah rambut yang berwarna emas terang. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, dia melihat ribuan bulu merpati berjatuhan dari langit.

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat dia terbangun, yang dia tahu adalah bahwa dia sekarang tengah terikat pada sebuah tiang. Bukan hanya dia, tapi kedua orang tua angkatnya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

"Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina….. bisakah kalian memberikan alasan kenapa anak iblis ini memiliki kesepuluh seirei agung yang telah kita jaga selama ini?."

Seorang pria yang sudah lanjut usia memandang tajam kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut. Raut wajahnya terlihat memendam kebencian yang mendalam kepada Minato dan Kushina

"Tidak ada alasan khusus…. Kami hanya ingin membangkitan sang anak dalam takdir."

Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi kedua orang tua angkatnya. Walapun ekspresi mereka tampak tenang, tapi dia tahu bahwa mereka dalam keadaan kurang baik. Itu terbukti dengan darah yang terus keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Okaa-chan… otou-chan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?."

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Kamu tenang saja nak…. Kami akan melindungimu apa-pun yang terjad- ohok."

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar saat dia melihat bahwa sebuah tendangan yang lumayan keras yang diarahkan kepada perut Minato. Air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang matanya saat dia melihat kedua orang tua angkatnya disiksa.

"Matilah kalian dasar pengkhianat…"

Naruto memandang kosong dua buah tombak yang menembus perut Minato dan Kushina. Ekspresinya benar-benar kosong. Bahkan didalam pandangannya tampak seperti tak memiliki jiwa.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit. Dalam hening dia memandang langit malam yang menurunkan rintik air hujan.

"Otou-sama…. Anakmu ini memohon kepadamu…. tolong selamatkan aku…. Selamatkan orang yang telah merawatku selama ini…. AKU MOHON OTOU-SAMA."

Orang-orang disekitar mereka panik saat mereka melihat sebuah pintu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dilangit. Mereka berlari tak tentu arah saat ribuan pasukan iblis keluar dari pintu itu

"Otoutou lihatlah dirimu benar-benar menyedihkan…. Otou-sama membalas permohonanmu. Maka dari itu berterima kasihlah pada otou-sama terutama pada kakakmu ini yang rela repot-repot menolongmu."

Seorang pria berumur sekitar enam belas tahun memandang remeh kearah Naruto. Dia memiliki surai ungu dan memiliki iris sewarna dengan Naruto.

"Ani-ue-sama…. Perintahkan pasukanmu supaya tidak membunuh teman-temanku dan teman-teman orang tua angkatku."

Naruto berujar lirih. Dia memandang kosong tubuh-tubuh orang yang tak bernyawa akibat dari para pasukan iblis.

"Bahkan saat mereka sudah membunuh orang tua angkatmu…. Kau masih memberikan belas kasihan kepada mereka. kau benar-benar mewarisi sisi malaikat dari otou-sama. Tapi perintah tetap perintah. Otoutou Otou-sama menginginkan kau pergi ke-gehenna, tapi jika kau menolak otou-sama tidak melarang karena saudaranya memberi pesan bahwa dia tidak bisa membawamu secara paksa."

Naruto mengangguk. Naruto memejamkan matanya, sedetik kemudian, Naruto sudah memasuki mode iblisnya.

Tali yang megikat kedua tangan dan kaki Naruto hangus terbakar oleh api biru. Dia berjalan gontai kearah Kushina dan Minato.

Dia jatuh bersimpuh didepan kedua orang tua angkatnya itu. air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"ONII-CHAN….."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya saat dia mendengar sebuah teriakkan yang tak asing baginya. Ekspresinya menjadi sendu saat seorang anak kecil berumur dua belas tahun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Onii-chan apa yang terjadi?…. Kenapa… Kenapa ini semua terjadi?..."

Hati Naruto begitu sakit saat dia melihat air mata Naruko. Dia merasa bahwa dia tidak berguna dalam keluarganya. Percuma memiliki kekuatan jika dia tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi keluarganya.

"Ako-chan maafkan aku….. aku benar-benar kakak yang tak berguna."

Naruko menggeleng lemah. Dia memandang sendu tubuh tak bernyawa Minato dan Kushina. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Naruto sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini…. Sebentar lagi bantuan dari mereka akan datang dan kami tidak mungkin bisa melawan mereka apa lagi aku merasakan pasukan bersayap menyilaukan yang menyebalkan itu akan datang kemari. "

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia menggendong Naruko bridal style

"Nii-chan kenapa mereka pergi begitu cepat… hiks…. Padahal aku masih ingin bersama mereka."

Naruto tersenyum getir saat mendengar perkataan Naruko. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruko saat ini.

"Ako-chan jangan bersedih seperti itu… nanti kaa-chan dan tou-chan sedih loh…"

Naruto berkata terbata dalam kata-katanya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini.

"Nii-chan…. Kumohon setelah ini jangan pergi dari Naru …hiks… Naru tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga Naru lagi."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia mengecup singkat kening Naruto. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ani-ue-sama….. bilang pada otou-sama aku menolak pergi ke-gehenna. Tapi lain kali aku akan pergi kesana."

Orang yang dipanggil kakak oleh Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah…. Naruto kedatanganmu adalah pertanda baik bagi kami. Kau sebenarnya ingin diangkat oleh otou-sama sebagai penggantinya. Tapi yah karena kamu menolak maka terpaksa aku yang menerimanya."

Laki-laki itu menguap bosan. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop dibuatnya.

'Bukannya itu adalah hal yang bagus… menjadi raja adalah sesuatu hal yang bagus. Aku heran dengan selera para iblis.'

"Baiklah ani-ue-sama…. Kami pergi dulu."

Linkaran sihir tercipta dibawah kaki Naruto. Dari lingkaran itu keluar beribu rantai yang menarik Naruto beserta Minato dan Kushina.

'Kita lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya otoutou…'

'Aku Sahatrael Lucifer menunggu dimana kita akan menjadi nomor satu dineraka otoutou no baka'

Sahatrael menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan meninggalkan ribuan bulu sayap gagak yang berterbangan.

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

Di suatu ruangan yang sangat megah. ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh wanita yang menari tanpa busana. Di sebuah singgasana, seorang pria rupawan duduk sambil menegak sebuah minuman dari cankir yang dipegangnya.

"Hmmm….. jadi kau menolak Naru-kun…. Padahal otou-chanmu ini sangat menginginkan kau menjadi raja neraka. Sayang sekali padahal kau sangat berpotensi menjadi iblis yang sangat kuat."

Pria itu berdiri. Surai ungunya berkibar saat pintu ruangan itu terbukan dan menampakkan empat orang bertudung.

"Jadi Sahatrael-kun bagaimana hasilnya?"

Salah satu dari mereka menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Satan.

"Maaf otou-sama dia tidak ingin kesini…"

Satan mengangguk mengerti. Dia memandang ketiga orang yang ikut bersama Sahatrael.

"Beelzebud, Leviathan, dan Asmodeus. Aku ingin kalian menjaga Naruto-kun dan saudari angkatnya. Bila perlu bujuklah mereka supaya mereka mau tinggal di gehenna."

Ketiga orang yang dimaksud mengangguk. Mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir mereka. setelah kepergian Beelzebud, Leviathan, dan Asmodeus. Satan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sahatrael.

"Jadi Sahatrael-kun….. bagaimana menurutmu tentang Naruto-kun."

Sahatrael menyeringai maniak bertarung saat mendengar perkataan sang ayah.

"Menarik otou-sama…. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar darinya. Seorang iblis yang memiliki aura suci. Bukankah itu menarik."

Satan menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan Sahatrael.

"Andai ayah tidak melarangku untuk menarik paksa Naruto-kun. Mungkin dia sudah menjadi raja di gehenna sekarang."

Satan tertawa keras setelah mengucapkan itu.

'Na anakku….. Mari kita lihat apakah kau akan membawa kedamaian seperti yang telah ditakdirkan oleh ayah atau kau akan membawa kehancuran dan berusaha melawan takdirmu'

Satan tertawa dalam hati.

Apakah yang direncanakan oleh Satan? Itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.

To be Continued

.

 **A/N : yosha minna.. semoga kalian suka fic saya ini. Karena saya baru dalam membuat fanfic maka dari itu saya ingin meminta saran dan bantuan kepada kalian semua.**

 **Bagaiman dengan fic saya apa bagus atau jelek? Jika bagus saya sangat bersyukur dengan itu, tapi jika jelek saya akan berjuang untuk menjadi lebih baik.**

 **Baiklah hanya ini yang saya katakan. Sampai jumpa…..**


	2. Chapter 2

*Jjrrassh*

Seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar tujuh tahun disiksa tanpa belas kasihan. Dia menangis sekencangnya berharap kelima orang dewasa didepannya menghentikan siksaannya.

*Bbrrraaakk*

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kerasnya. Terlihatlah seorang anak berumur delapan tahun yang memandang terkejut kearah mereka.

"A-apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Naruko brengsek.."

Anak itu berteriak penuh amarah. Dia berlari kearah kelima orang dewasa itu.

*Duak*

Sebuah tendangan yang keras bersarang diperut anak itu. anak itu terhempas kebelakang dan membentur dinding dengan keras.

"Mau kami….. mau kami adalah membunuh anak ini karena gara-gara orang tua kalian. Organisasi kami menjadi kacau."

Salah satu diantara mereka berujar dengan penuh dendam. Jubah hitam dengan motif awan merahnya berkibar tertiup angin.

"Jangan….. jika kalian berani membunuh Naruko…. Maka aku akan membunuh kalian."

Memandang tajam kelima orang dewasa itu. mendengar pernyataan Naruto, kelima orang dewasa itu tertawa mengejek kearah Naruto.

"Membunuh kami… kau tidak sadar apa? Lihatlah dirimu.. menyentuh kami saja tidak bisa apa lagi membunuh."

Kelima orang itu berbalik. Salah satu dari mereka menghunuskan pedangnya bermaksud untuk membelah menjadi dua tubuh tak berdaya Naruko.

"TIDAK JANGAN…"

*Wwuusshh*

Api biru membakar tubuh orang yang berniat membunuh Naruko. Tidak ada teriakan sama sekali, api biru itu memusnahkan tubuh orang itu tanpa sisa.

Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat tubuh Naruto terselimuti oleh api biru yang berkobar dengan liarnya.

"A-a-api biru….. dia bukan manusia melainkan Sa-Sa-Satan…"

Mereka memandang takut kearah Naruto. Enam pasang sayap muncul dipunggu Naruto. Serta Naruto juga memiliki ekor yang dimiliki oleh iblis pada umumnya.

" **Kalian akan aku lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini… khukhukhu kalian memilih mana secara perlahan atau secara kasar?."**

Suara Naruto memberat. Senyum haus darah menghiasi wajahnya.

Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok!

Mata Naruto berubah menjadi pola jam emas. Jarum jam pada mata Naruto bergerak ke-angka tujuh.

 **[Zayin]**

Keempat orang dewasa itu berhenti layaknya membeku. Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kearah tubuh keempat orang dewasa itu.

Wwuusshh

Api biru membakar tubuh mereka. Naruko memandang takut kearah api biru yang dimiliki Naruto.

"O-o-onii-chan….. api biru ini bukannya perlambangan dari….. Satan."

Naruko berujar lirih pada kata 'Satan'. Tapi dia menguatkan hatinya, bagaimanapun yang didepannya bukan Satan melainkan kakaknya.

" **Hahahaha… saatnya kalian merasakan apa itu rasa sakit."**

Naruko memandang tak percaya kepada kakaknya. Dia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya seperti ini.

 **[Dalet]**

Tubuh keempat pemuda itu terbebas dari pemberhentian waktu. Tapi inilah saat di mana siksaan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Aaarrrgghh… tolong hentikan api ini."

Mereka berteriak kesakitan. Bagian dimana tubuh mereka terbakar pulih secara cepat. Layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tolong….. tolon ampuni kami….AARRGGGHH."

Siksaan mereka bertambah saat Naruto menembakkan laser dari kesepuluh jarinya. Laser itu melubangi bagian tubuh mereka. Tapi luka-luka itu bergenerasi dengan cepat.

" **Hahahahaha… teruslah berteriak aku ingin mendengar jeritan indah kalian."**

Naruto tertawa kesetanan. Naruko benar-benar tak percaya sekarang, dia berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

Kakak yang dia kenal adalah orang yang tak seperti yang dilihatnya. Kakaknya adalah orang yang baik dan tidak suka pada kekejaman.

"Naruto…. Astaga apa yang terjadi disini?."

Seorang pria paruh baya memandang terkejut pemandangan didepannya. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah api biru yang menyala disekitar ruangan kandang ternak itu.

"Minato-kun api ini bukannya ini api Satan….. api ini berasal dari Naruto-kun."

Wanita yang berada disamping pria itu berujar terbata. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk meredam isakan tangisnya.

"Ku-Kushina ini hanya mimpikan…. Tidak mungkin Naruto-kun adalah Satan."

Minato berharap ini bukanlah kenyataan. Baginya Naruto adalah sosok anak yang baik dan berhati malaikat. Tapi…. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto adalah iblis.

"Kaa-chan… tou-chan… tolong Naruto onii-chan.. hiks… tolong sadarkan dia."

Air mata mengalir dari pipi Naruko. Dia tidak tahan melihat keadaan kakaknya. dia benar-benar sedih jika memang kakanya itu adalah Satan.

"Kushina cepat panggil Kyuubi…"

Kushina mengangguk paham…..

"Wahai dewa perang yang memegang kebijaksanaa yang tinggi."

"Wujud sejati dari ketidak batasan dan menempuh pada ilusi keabadian."

"Datanglah padaku dan penuhi panggilan kontrakku."

Lingkaran sihir besar tercipta didepan Kushina. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar seekor rubah berwarna putih bersih, serta rubah itu memiliki ekor Sembilan. Rubah itu memiliki tinggi sebahu oprang dewasa.

" **Astaga…..Kushina apa yang terjadi disini?."**

Rubah itu menampilkan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Minato dan Kushina saat pertama kali datang keruangan itu.

" **Kushina panggil para kontraktor roh lainnya…. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Satan."**

Kyuubi berujar panik. Situasi yang genting membuat seirei kitsune itu rela merendahkan diri untuk meminta bantuan. Selama ini dia selalu berdiri sendiri dan melakukan semua hal sendiri. Tapi sekarang lain lagi ceritanya.

' **Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan Satan disekitar sini?.'**

Kyuubi membatin kebingungan. Kebingungannya terjawab saat dia melihat Naruto.

" **Kushina apa anak angkatmu itu adalah keturunan Satan?."**

Kushina menggeleng lemah. Ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca.

"Entahlah… kyuu-chan aku juga bingung. Aku hanya mengadopsi seorang anak kecil berumur tiga tahun…. Aku tidak tahu jika Naruto-kun adalah keturunan Satan."

Kushina berujar lirih. Melihat keadaan istrinya yang tengah dalam kurang baik. Minato merengkuh tubuh Kushina kedalam pelukannya.

"Kyuubi…. Aku mohon selamatkan kedua anakku."

Kyuubi mengangguk singkat. Dia meleset dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya saat dia merasakan suatu hawa kehadiran yang meleset dengan cepat kearahnya.

*Dduaak*

Naruto menahan pukulan dari tangan besar Kyuubi. Dia terseret kebelakang.

" **Hahahaha inilah yang aku tunggu…. Naaa kitsune-hime buat aku mendesah."**

Perempatan tercetak manis di jidat Kyuubi. Dia membuka mulutnya. Di sekitar Kyuubi terdapat bola-bola berwarna biru dan merah. Bola itu bergerak kesatu titik yaitu di depan mulut Kyuubi.

Sebuah bulatan sebesar bola kaki terbentuk di depan mulut Kyuubi. Bulatan itu secara perlahan mulai mengecil sampai akhirnya bulatan itu sebesar bola biliar.

Kyuubi menelan bulatan itu. lama terdiam, mulut Kyuubi mengeluarkan asap.

" **Ne kitsune-hime mulutmu berasap…. Apa perlu aku menghilangkan asap it-"**

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah laser penghancur bergerak cepat kearahnya.

Naruto mendecih dalam hati. Dia memfokuskan kekuatanya pada matanya. Jarum jam pada mata Naruto bergerak ke-angka satu.

 **[Aleph]**

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia muncul tak jauh dari area ledakan didepannya. Ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Kyuubi membuat daerah sekitarnya hancur berantakan.

" **Serangan kitsune-hime bernar-benar indah….. kau membuatku terangsang."**

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sesosok bersayap merpati yang berjumlah enam pasang telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

*Duukk*

Sosok itu memukul tengkuk Naruto dan hal itu membuat kesadaran Naruto menghilang.

"Belum saatnya kau bangkit. Tapi tak kusangka kakak mempunyai seorang anak yang hebat."

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Sosok itu menatap langit yang dihiasi oleh ribuan bintang dilangit.

"Ayah sejujurnya aku tidak meragukan pilihanmu… tapi tolong ijinkan aku untuk mengawasi anak ini."

Seakan menjawab pernyataan yang mengandung permohonan dari sosok itu. langit yang dihiasi oleh bintang itu menghembuskan angin lembut yang membawa kesejukkan bagi orang yang merasakannya.

'Terima kasih ayah…'

Sosok itu menghilang dan meninggalkan bulu merpati yang sangat bersih bagaikan tak bernoda.

Title: Destiny of the Satan's Son.

Disclaimer: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) dan Serieri Tsukai no Blade Dance (Yuu Shimizu) dan char yang terkait bukan punya saya

Paring:

Naruto x...

Kamito x...

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genre: advanture, action, Comedy, Ecchi, School, Harem, Supernatural

Warning : ancur, gaje, ooc, oc, typo, alur berantakan, etc.

"Okay." = bicara biasa

'Okay.' = batin/fikiran

" **Okay." = Seirei/ Monster**

' **Okay.' = batin seirei/monster**

 **[Okay] = jutsu**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dari dewa jahat gehenna. Tapi walapun demikian, jalan yang Naruto ambil bukanlah kegelapan melainkan jalan yang dipenuhi cahaya dan kehangatan. Bersama dengan sang adik dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mampukah dia membawa kedamaian. Kita lihat saja di TKP.

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Di dalam hutan yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Terdapat Sebuah rumah yang berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan itu.

Sinar mentari memasuki celah dari jendela disuatu kamar. Sinar itu mengenai wajah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah feminim.

Bukan hanya lelaki itu saja yang ada dikamar itu. didalam pelukannya, seorang gadis cantik terlelap dalam dekapannya. Keadaan mereka sama-sama dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

"Hoooaamm…"

Laki-laki itu menguap lebar. Saat kesadarannya mulai memasuki raganya barulah dia menyadari bahwa….

"ASTAGA…. Naruko apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?."

Anak laki-laki itu berteriak kaget saat dia melihat Naruko adiknya berada satu ranjang dengannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

Kelopak mata Naruko perlahan terbuka. Mata yang beriris blue shappire itu menunjukkan eksistensinya pada dunia. Dia bangkit dan mendudukan pantatnya diperut Naruto.

"Hooaam… ohayou Onii-chan."

Naruko berujar dengan wajah datar. Walapun wajahnya datar, wajahnya tetap menampilkan kesan kawai.

"Na-Na-Naruko cepat turun dari badanku…."

Naruto berujar panik disertai semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Bukannya turun, Naruko memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Naruto bertambah merah.

"Onii-chan….. kukira kau akan suka dengan keadaan ini."

Alis Naruto terangkan sebelah. Dia memandang Naruko dengan pandang bingung.

"Tapi…. Kata Gremory-chan dan Lilith-chan seorang laki-laki akan sangat senang jika dia tidur tanpa busana dengan seorang perempuan…. Nii-chan apakah kamu tidak merasa senang?."

Naruko berujar dengan polosnya disertai wajah datarnya. Mendengar pernyataan Naruko, muncul perempatan di kening Naruto.

'Sialan kalian berdua…. Berani sekali kalian mengotori pikiran suci adikku yang manis nan imut ini. Uuwaaa tou-chan kaa-chan Naruko sudah ternodai oleh pikiran mesum.'

Naruto menangis dalam hati. Dia benar-benar mengutuk dua perempuan iblis yang telah menodai adikknya.

"Jadi siapa yang melepaskan pakaianku?... apakah Gremory dan Lilith yang melepaskannya?."

Naruko mengangguk. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Naruko turun dari badan Naruto.

Dia bergerak Kearah selangkangan Naruto. Naruto memandang bingung adiknya itu.

"Onii-chan ijinkan adikmu ini memberikan servis kepadamu."

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh kejantanannya. Dengan cepat dia langsung berdiri dan menjauhi Naruko.

"Ba-baka jangan lakukan itu bodoh… cepat keluar dari kamarku."

Naruko mengangguk mengerti… dia tidak ingin membantah ucapan kakaknya. perintah kakakknya adalah perkejaan yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia ingin berguna bagi kakakknya dan Naruko akan melakukan apa-pun demi kakakknya.

'Uwaaahh.. hiks… kenapa kau membiarkan adikku ternodai oleh iblis-iblis sialan itu KAMI-SA—auuww'

Naruto memegang kepalanya disertai rintihan kesakitan. Dia lupa bahwa dia adalah iblis dan berdoa adalah pantangan bagi iblis.

'Oh otou-sama… seberapa besar dosamu sehingga ayahmu tidak mengijinkan keturunanmu sendiri untuk berdoa.'

Naruto menggeleng lemah berharap pening dikepalanya menghilang.

Setelah dirasa cukup, dia mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti ruangan kerja. Dua orang berbeda gender saling pandang dalam diam.

"Sudah tiga tahun terlewatkan…. Tapi kejadian dimana pasukan iblis menyerang kerajaan Chikara masihlah belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Seorang pria yang sudah dikatakan tua berkata dengan lirihnya. Keheningan yang terjadi dalam sekejap berubah menjadi aura yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Ya…. Sudah tiga tahun juga kita mencari keberadaan kedua anak Kushina dan Minato…. Jiraiya apa kamu sudah mendapatkan kabar tentang mereka?."

Wanita itu berujar dengan nada sedih. Kata-kata yang menyimpan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Jiraiya memandang Tsunade kasihan. Dia juga sama sedihnya dengan Tsunade. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Tsunade adalah perempuan dan perempuan lebih rapuh hatinya jika orang yang disayanginya pergi tanpa diketahui keberadaannya.

"Tsunade kamu tenang saja… aku pasti akan menemukkan mereka kok. Lagi pula mana tega aku membiarkan kedua cucu kesayanganku berada diluar. Heh aku benar-benar tidak memafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka."

Jiraiya tersenyum getir. Andai dia tidak pergi tiga tahu yang lalu… mungkin dia dan keluarganya akan berkumpul bersama. Bercanda dan bermain dengan kedua cucunya. Jiraiya mengingat dimana momen dia bercanda dengan Naruto dan Naruko.

"Jiraiya bukankah anak Minato dan Kushina sangat hebat…. Aku tak menyangka ternyata Naruto-kun adalah anak dalam ramalan kuno itu."

Tsunade tersenyum bangga saat mengucapkan itu. Dia bangga kepada cucunya, bangga karena cucunya adalah anak dalam ramalan.

"Kau benar Tsunade…. Aku penasaran bagaimana bentuk kesepuluh seirei Shepira Crystal… kau tahu menurut cerita. Hanya Tuhan pencipta tiga kekuatan yang mengetahui bagaimana bentuk Shepira Crystal…. Bahkan para elemental lord tidak mengetahuinya."

Jiraiya turut tersenyum bangga. Kesedihan yang dialaminya menghilang begitu saja karena rasa kebanggaannya kepada cucunya itu.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan mereka ya?..."

Senyum terlukis manis diwajah Tsunade. Senyum seorang ibu yang merindukan anaknya, senyum yang menggambarkan betapa sedihnya hatinya.

"Mungkin saja mereka tengah melakukan kegiatan incest hehehe."

Jiraiya tersenyum mesum saat imajinasi liarnya membayangkan Naruto dan Naruko tengan melakukan kegiatan intim.

Khayalan Jiraiya buyar saat sebuah buku tebal menghantam kepalanya. Pelaku pelemparan tak lain adalah Tsunade.

"Jiraiya….. jika kau berani membayangkan itu lagi maka… aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihat mentari lagi."

Nyali Jiraiya menciut saat melihat wajah menyeramkan Tsunade. Dia mengangguk cepat dan pergi secepat yang dia mampu.

'Tuhan terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan hambamu ini dari iblis cantik itu.'

Jiraiya menghela nafas lega. Dia bersyuku nyawanya terselamatkan. Jiraiya merinding saat dia membayangkan jika amukan Tsunade benar-benar terjadi.

'Tapi setidaknya Tsunade bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya untuk sementara.'

Senyum kepuasan terpancar di wajah tua Jiraiya. Baginya kebahagiaan Tsunade adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Jiraiya.

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang wanita. Mereka duduk di kamar Naruto.

wanita pertama memiliki surai crimson sepunggung serta terdapat sehelai rambut layaknya antena dikepala wanita itu, wanita itu memiliki iris blue-green yang sangat indah.

Wanita kedua memiliki surai biru sepinggang serta wanita itu memiliki iris merah kecoklatan. Mereka berdua adalah Gremory dan Lilith.

"Ne Lilith dan Gremory…. Apa yang telah kalian katakan pada adikku hmm?..."

Keringat dingin membasahi wajah kedua wanita itu. mereka begitu takut sekarang, takut pada wajah dan aura menakutkan yang mengelilingi Naruto. Mereka mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto

"Ka-ka-kami tidak bilang apa-apa kok…. Na-Naruto-kun bagaimana jika berlatih tanding.. su-su-sudah lama kita tidak berlatih bersama."

Gremory berujar dengan terbata. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pemnicaraan. Tapi harapannya pupus saat dia melihat aura Naruto bertambah pekat.

"Naruko-chan seorang laki-laki akan sangat senang jika ada seorang perempuan yang tidur seranjang dengannya. Kesenangannya bertambah jika mereka berdua sama-sama dalam keadaan tanpa busana….. itukan yang kalian katakana."

Mereka berdua meneguk ludah mereka susah payah.

' Ayah…. tolong selamatkanlah anakmu ini-eenngghh'

Mereka berdua memegang kepala mereka.

"Jadi hukuman apa yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian…. Berhubungan badan… tidak aku sudah terlalu sering melakukan itu dengan kalian… hmmmm….."

Naruto memasang pose berpikir yang dibuat-buat seimut mungkin. tapi bagi kedua wanita iblis itu. pose Naruto adalah pose dari seorang penyiksa.

"Aahhh bagaimana jika aku membuat kalian mendesah sepanjang hari."

Mereka menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya hukuman mereka hanyalah memuaskan anak dari Satan itu.

"Wahai dewi suci yang telah mengikat kebenaran dari tuhan."

"Dewi yang membawa nama tuhan pada kebangkitannya."

"Datanglah sebagai pelindungku dan tunduklah pada apa yang terbenarkan oleh ilahi."

Kegelapan menyelimuti telapak tangan Naruto. Saat kegelapan itu menghilang. Didalam genggaman Naruto terdapat sebuah rantai yang memiliki ujung seperti mata tombak.

"Na-Naruto-kun apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan rantai itu."

Mereka berujar panik. Keringat dingin semakin banyak menghiasi wajah mereka.

Melihat ekspresi kedua wanita iblis itu. Naruto menyeringai kejam.

"Aaahhh…. Aku hanya ingin melakukan BDSM fufufufu bersiaplah kalian berdua untuk menjerit."

Rantai yang berada digenggaman Naruto bergerak maju dan mengikat tubuh Gremory dan Lilith. Mereka berdua meronta dan sesekali memohon untuk dilepaskan kepada Naruto. Tapi Naruto mengacuhkan permohonan mereka.

"AAA AH AHAHAHAHA…."

Mereka berdua tertawa keras saat Naruto menggelitik mereka berdua. Air mata menggenangi kelopak mata mereka. mereka berdua terus tertawa tanpa henti.

"Ampun hahaha…. Naru~hhh ampun hahaha…."

Naruto terus menggelitik mereka tanpa ampun. Bahkan Naruto tak memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk istiahat.

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah hutan. Lebih tepatnya hutan Astral Zero. Hutan dimana tempat para seirei tinggal.

Hutan yang tadinya di penuhi oleh rimbun pepohonan sekarang telah musnah akibat dari pertarungan seorang pemuda bersurai raven dan memiiki iris blue shappire dengan seekor beruang yang diselimuti oleh es

 **[Blade Dance: Sky Dragon Dance]**

Pemuda itu bergerak bagaikan menari diudara. Gerakannya begitu lembut tapi terkesan mematikan. Setia ayunan pedangnya mengeluarkan sebuah energy kasat mata.

*ggrroooaarr*

Beruang itu mengaum keras. Disekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka-luka akibat dari serangan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul disamping kanan beruang itu.

Pemuda itu mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal. Melihat bahwa serangan mengarah kepadanya, beruang itu membuat pelindung dari es dan menciptakan sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari es.

Tombak itu meleset cepat kearah pemuda itu. melihat serangan yang mengarah itu mengayunkan pedangnya.

*prank*

Tombak itu pecah menjadi butiran-butiran salju.

'Kamito sebaiknya kamu cepat selesaikan ini…'

Sebuah suara feminim terdengar dari pedang yang berada digenggaman pemuda itu. pedang itu memiliki bentuk bilah perak lurus dengan dihiasi lintasan berwarna turqoise serta ditepih lintasan itu terdapat hiasan berupa garis berwarna emas yang menyatu dengan lintasan berwarna turqoise. Pedang itu dihiasi dengan gagang berwarna emas dan sebuah permata berwarna turqose yang berada ditenangah pangkal pedang. Tempat pegangan pedang itu berwarna biru.

'Baiklah Est…'

kamito itu menghindari beberapa tombak es yang mengarah kepadanya. Dengan lihainya, sambil menghindari tombak-tombak itu. kamito mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan beruang es yang menjadi lawannya.

*jjjrraasshh*

Kejadian yang begitu singkat. Kejadian dimana beruang itu terbelah menjadi dua. Terbelah karena Kamito dengan pedangnya mengeksekusi beruang itu dengan sekali tebasan.

Kecepatan yang bahkan tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia. Tubuh beruang itu pecah menjadi serpihan salju.

"Pertarungan yang merepotkan….. saatnya menemui menyihir menyebalkan itu…"

Kamito merogoh kantung celananya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang dipenuhi oleh segel.

"Semoga apa yang dikatakan Greyworth adalah kenyataan….."

Kamito memasukkan kembalo amplop itu kedalam saku celananya. Dia memandang langit sejenak, Kamito melangkahkan kakinya melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

'Nee Kamito yakin kita akan bertemu dengan dia…. Bukankah Gabriel-sama mengatakan kita akan pasti bertemu dengan dia…'

Kamito mengangguk mengerti. Pedang yang didalam genggaman Kamito bersinar terang. Perlahan pedang itu berubah menjadi sosok gadis loli bersurai putih dan beriris biru.

"Ne Kamito ayo…"

Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Kamito. Mereka berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu.

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

"Aahhh terima kasih Gremory-chan Lilith-chan….. seperti biasa kalian selalu saja bisa memuaskanku."

Naruto mendesah kenikmatan. Dia memandang dua tubuh wanita yang tergeletak lemas di atas kasurnya.

"Hah..hah…hah… Naruto-kun kau benar-benar kasar kali ini."

Lilith berujar dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Wajahnya memerah padam entah karena apa.

"kau benar-benar membuat kami gila Naruto-kun. Kau menggelitiki kami tanpa henti…hah… itu benar-benar membuatku lelah."

Gremory berujar dengan wajah menggoda.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Mereka bertiga mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat indra pendengar mereka mendengar suara ketukan.

*Cklek*

PintuKAMAR Naruto terbuka. Saat pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, tampaklah Naruko masuk dengan wajah yang memerah. Rok yang dikenakannya basah entah kenapa.

"Ne Ako-chan kenapa rokmu basah?..."

Alis Naruto terangkat naik.

"Nii aku tadi terjatuh kedalam danau-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Naruko sudah di peluk oleh Naruto.

"A-Ako-chan apa kamu tidak apa-apa?... apa yang sakit?.. bilang pada onii-chan."

Gremory dan Lilith sweatdrop saat melihat Naruto.

"Nii-chan aku hanya terjatuh kedanau kok."

Naruto menggeleng. Dilihatnya Naruko dari atas kebawah secara berulang.

"Naruko apa ada iblis air yang mengganggumu atau ada seorang iblis laki-laki yang memegangmu?... Ako-chan bilang pada Onii-chan apa yang terjadi saat kamu didalam danau?."

Gremory dan Lilith dibuat geleng-geleng kepala karena kelakuan Naruto.

'Dasar siscon.'

Mereka membatin secara bersamaan.

"Ne Gremory… tak kusangka Naruto-kun pengidap siscon."

Gremory mengangguk setuju.

"Onii-chan… aku menerima surat dari seekor merpati."

Naruko mengmabil sebuah amplop yang dia simpan dibelahan dadanya. Naruto terkejut saat melihat aksi Naruko.

"Ako-chan kenapa kamu menyimpan sebuah surat didadamu."

Naruto berteriak tak percaya kearah Naruko.

"Hmmm ini adalah saran dari mereka berdua… aku sebenarnya ingin menyimpannya didalan vaginaku… tapi karena bagian bawahku basah jadi aku menyimpannya didadaku… memangnya kenapa Onii-chan?."

Naruko menunjuk Gremory dan Lilith. Ekspresi datar nan polosnya memandang kedua wanita iblis itu.

'Oh betapa jujurnya kau Naruko…. Ayah semoga engkau menerimaku disisimu-aarrgghh…'

Naruto tersenyum kejam kearah Gremory dan Lilith.

"Na Ako-chan kamu pergilah bermain dengan seirei yang ada dihutan ini… jika kamu dalam bahaya panggil iblis-iblis yang telah kamu kontrak."

Naruko mengangguk. Dia berjalan keluar dariKAMAR Naruto. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Naruko.

'Fufufu… matilah kalian berdua…. Siapa suruh meracuni pikiranku… Onii-chan sudah cukup senang dengan sifatku sat ini.'

Oh yeah.. ternyata sifat yang selama tiga tahun ini adalah sifat yang dibuat-buat oleh Naruko…. Betapa pintarnya kamu mengendalikan sifatmu Naruko.

"Naaa Greory-hime dan Lilith-hime siap untuk melakuakan BDSM ronde ke-dua."

"A-a- Naruto-kun kumohon jangan."

"Nikmatilah permainan kita hahahaha."

"TTIIDAAKKK."

Naruko tertawa senang saat mendengar teriakkan. Kau benar-benar kejam Naruko.

To Be Continued

 **A/N : hhhaahhh selesai juga ni chapter. Chapter ini adalah sambungan dari chapter pertama atau lebih tepatnya ini masih sebuah prolog. Chapter selanjutnya adalah cerita utama dalam fic saya.**

 **oh ya untuk Gremory dan Lilith. Mereka memiliki fisik seperti Rias Gremory dan Medaka Kurokami. Tapi sifat Gremory dan Lilith tidak sama dengan Rias dan Medaka.**

 **Dan untuk iblis-iblis lainnya saya ingin meminta saran kepada kalian semua.**

 **Disini saya buat Terminus Est bukan pedang yang telah membunuh Solomon melainkan Dia adalah pedang yang dimiliki oleh Gabriel. Begitu juga dengan Restia, dia bukanlah pedang yang dimiliki oleh Solomon tapi Restia adalah salah satu dari Seirei Naruto.**

 **Jawaban review**

: ya kurama itu Naruto. Untuk pertanyaan kedua anda bisa melihat di A/N

Jims001 : sebenarnya saya juga tidak menyangka jika prolog saya sama dengan prolog shinmai maou. Untuk pertanyaan kedua Minato dan Kushina itu manusia.

shoibsmd : terima kasih anda mau menunggu fic saya.

Neko Twins Kagamine : terima kasih

Sederhana : Naruto akan tinggal di Areishia Spirit Academy

RiZt-A.Y : ini udah lanjut

awim saluja : terima kasih atas pujian anda


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucifer-kun aku senang jika anak kita adalah laki-laki."

Seorang wanita bersurai raven panjang yang diikat twintail berujar dengan lirihnya. Mata kanannya berwarna merah sementara mata kirinya berwarna emas dan berpola jam emas memandang sendu seorang bayi didalam gendongannya. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Lucifer memandang sedih wanita yang berada didalam pelukannya. Mata rubynya memancarkan perasaan sedih yang mendalam.

"Maaf Kurumi….. karenaku anak kita menjadi menderita."

Kurumi menggeleng lemah. Di tatapnya anak dari hasil hubungannya dengan Lucifer dengan pandangan yang suit untuk di artikan. Hanya seorang ibu yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan yang di alami Kurumi saat ini.

Bayi itu memiliki surai merah dan dikeningnya terdapat sepasang tanduk. Bayi itu memiliki iris berpola jam emas. Tubuh bayi itu terselimuti oleh api biru yang berkobar dengan liarnya. Tapi Kurumi tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali karena api itu.

"Para dewa melarang anak kita untuk tinggal bersamaku di istana para dewa. Tapi jika dia tinggal di Gehenna… a-a-aku tidak ingin anak kita dalam bahaya."

Air mata mengalir dari pipi mulus Kurumi. Air mata yang melambangkan kesedihannya.

"Aku tahu pasti para malaikat jatuh itu akan mengincar Anak kita…. Apa lagi Azazel dan Araqiel yang menyimpan dendam yang besar kepadaku….. kerajaan surga mungkin tidak akan tinggal diam karena kelahiran anak kita."

Lucifer mengusap lembut rambut anaknya. Senyum seorang ayah dia tunjukkan kepada anaknya. Dia mengerti sekarang perasaan menjadi seorang ayah.

Memang dia sudah memiliki seorang anak….. tapi anaknya itu dari lahir selalu bersama ibunya (bukan Kurumi) sehingga dia jarang bersama dengan anaknya. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan seorang ayah.

'Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan ayah sewaktu aku berkhianat padanya…. Maafkan aku ayah.'

Lucifer tersenyum miris…. Andai dia dulu tidak mementingkan kesombongan dan nafsunya. Mungkin dia masih berada didekat sang ayah dan bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Kau benar Lucifer-kun…. Seorang anak iblis dari hubungan dewa Gehenna dan dewi waktu…. Mungkin musuh-musuhmu tidak akan membiarkan anak kita hidup."

"Yak kau benar….. tapi kamu tak usah khawatir aku sudah memiliki solusi supaya anak kita tidak dalam bahaya."

Lucifer terkekeh geli saat melihat tatapan penuh harap dari Kurumi. Benar-benar lucu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya selama ini.

"Sepertinya sifat malaikatmu masih mendominasi dirimu Lucifer-kun….. jadi apa solusinya?."

"Aku akan meletakkan Anak kita didunia manusia-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kurumi terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Kau gila…. Lucifer-kun anak kita bisa dalam bahaya… bagaimana jika ada yang tahu bahwa bayi ini adalah anak dari hubungan kita."

Kurumi memandang Lucifer dengan tajam. Menurutnya, rencana Lucifer sangatlah berbahaya.

"Kamu tenang saja… aku sudah memiliki orang yang lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga anak kita dan juga aku akan menyegel aura iblis serta kekuatan anak kita untuk sementara."

Lucifer menempelkan telapak tangannya pada perut bayi itu… api biru yang semula menyelimuti tubuh bayi itu lenyap tanpa sisa. Fisiknya juga berubah. Fisik bayi itu seperti fisik bayi manusia pada umumnya.

"Andai ayah tidak menghukumku menjadi jahat…. Mungkin aku akan sangat bersedia membesarkan anak kita…. Kau tahu aku tidak ingin anak kita menjadi sepertiku."

"Makanya jangan menantang ayahmu… lihat lah dirimu sangat menyedihkan."

Kurumi tersenyum mengejek kearah Lucifer. Lucifer cemberut kesal karena ucapan Kurumi. Tapi dalam hatinya dia tersenyum senang karena Kurumi tidak lagi merasa sedih.

"Oh ya… Lucifer-kun apa kamu sudah punya nama untuk anak kita?…"

Lucifer terdiam. Dia berpikir keras untuk mencari nama yang bagus untuk anaknya.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto… thehehe maaf jika jelek Kurumi."

Lucifer menggaruk pelipisnya gugup. Kegugupannya bertambah saat Kurumi menatapnya dengan datar.

"Naruto hmmm…. Nama yang lucu.. baiklah nama anak kita adalah Naruto. Nnaahh Naruto-kun selamat datang didunia."

Seolah menjawap kata-kata sang ibu. Naruto kecil tertawa dan tangan mungilnya seolah ingin menggapai wajah Kurumi.

Title: Destiny of the Satan's Son.

Disclaimer: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) dan Serieri Tsukai no Blade Dance (Yuu Shimizu) dan char yang terkait bukan punya saya

Paring:

Naruto x...

Kamito x...

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genre: advanture, action, Comedy, Ecchi, School, Harem, Supernatural

Warning : ancur, gaje, ooc, oc, typo, alur berantakan, etc.

"Okay." = bicara biasa

'Okay.' = batin/fikiran

" **Okay." = Seirei/ Monster**

' **Okay.' = batin seirei/monster**

 **[Okay] = jutsu**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dari dewa jahat Gehenna. Tapi walapun demikian, jalan yang Naruto ambil bukanlah kegelapan melainkan jalan yang dipenuhi cahaya dan kehangatan. Bersama dengan sang adik dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mampukah dia membawa kedamaian. Kita lihat saja di TKP.

Didalam sebuah ruangan. Dua orang berbeda gender menatap lawan masing-masing dengan diam. Keadaan ruangan itu benar-benar panas. Panas karena aura permusuhan yang besar dari mereka berdua.

"Jadi… Greyworth apa isi dalam surat ini benar?"

Kamito menata lurus kearah Greywoth. Dia menunjukkan sebuah surat yang beberapa hari yang lalu di berikan oleh Greywoth lewat seekor burung Merpati.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?…. Entahlah aku tidak tahu…. Aku hanyalah wanita bodoh yang mengirimkan sebuah surat cinta kepada seorang laki-laki."

Greyworth berujar sinis. Dia tersenyum meremehkan Kearah Kamito.

*bbrraakk*

Kamito memukul meja kerja Greyworth dengan keras. Karena tindakannya itu, semua yang ada diatas meja Greyworth berjatuhan dari meja kerjanya.

"JANGAN BERMAIN DENGANKU PENYIHIR SIALAN!"

Kamito berteriak marah. Dia menatap Greyworth penuh akan pandangan membunuh.

Greyworth tidak bergeming. Dia memang merasakan takut saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Kamito. Tapi dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Ka-Kamito-kun jahat…. Mana seorang pria penurut nan imut yang pernah aku temui dan kucintai itu… hiks.. kamu jahat Kamito-kun."

Urat-urat kekesalan muncul diwajah Kamito. Inilah yang paling dia benci dari Greyworth, selalu suka mempermainkan orang-orang.

"Jangan bercanda brengsek….. jika kau masih mempermainkanku maka aku akan membunuhmu."

Kamito mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Greyworth. Greyworth cukup terkejut saat sebuah pedang tiba-tiba muncul tepat dimukanya.

"Ohhh… ternyata seekor kucing manis sudah menjelma menjadi seekor harimau yang menakutkan….. Selanjutnya apa… seekor harimau menjelma menjadi seekor hewan buas yang haus akan darah…"

Greyworth berujar sarkatis. Pandangannya mulai menajam. Ekspresi serius yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya.

"Kamito….. kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan Seirei Shepira Crystal?"

Kami gelagapan. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar membingungkan.

Melihat ekspresi Kamito. Greyworth menyipitkan matanya dan menatap curiga kearah Kamito.

"Kamito…. Aku dari dulu sudah mencurigaimu… kau tahu hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang Shepira Crystal."

Kamito serasa ingin sekali dia pergi dari sini. Tatapan menyelidik Greyworth benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"Kamito….. Shepira Crystal adalah sepuluh seirei yang sangat dirahasiakan keberadaannya… aku mulai mencurigaimu. Dari mana kau tahu tentang seirei itu?."

Keringat dingin semakin banyak membasahi wajah Kamito. Dia tidak pernah setakut ini, Greyworth sungguh sangat ahli membuatnya merasakan apa itu ketakutan.

"Kurama…."

Alis Kamito terangkat naik…..

"Eh?..."

"Kurama… apa kamu tahu tentang Kurama?."

Kamito terdiam sejenak… Kurama dia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

" **Kurama itu adalah orang yang kamu lawan sewaktu Blade Dance tiga tahun lalu…. Kamito otakmu perlu diperiksa lagi… dasar pikun."**

Kening Kamito berkedut kesal. Perkataan Est kali ini benar-benar menyakitkan baginya.

'Aku tidak pikun Est… a-aku hanya lupa thhehe.'

Est memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia memandang wajah Greyworth dari wujud pedangnya.

"Lalu ada apa dengan Kurama?"

Greyworth menatap Kamito lama. Dia melirik pedang Kamito yang masih mengacung tepat dimukanya.

"Setidaknya jauhkan dulu pedangmu ini dari wajahku…"

Kamito mengangguk. Dia menjauhkan pedangnya dari wajah Greyworth.

" **Kamito aku ingin merubah wujudku menjadi Manusia."**

pedang Kamito bersinar terang. Setelah sinar itu menghilang, wujud dari pedang Kamito berubah menjadi seorang gadis loli.

"Kamito aku tahu jika kamu belum mendapatkan pacar sama sekali…. Seorang perjaka yang menyedihkan…. Setidaknya carilah seorang wanita yang pantas untukmu dan jangan memanfaatkan gadis loli yang tidak tahu apa-apa… aku benar-benar jijik denganmu."

Kamito tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Pernyataan Greyworth benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

"A-a-aku tidak melakukan apa-pun dengan Est…. la-la-lagi pula apa salahnya jika aku pe-per-perjaka… aarrrggg ini benar-benar menyebalkan"

Greyworth tersenyum kemenangan. Sungguh kesenangan tersendiri baginya dalam mempermainkan Kamito.

"Ohh wajahmu memerah…. Kau benar-benar kawai Kamito-kun… andai kau menerimaku jadi pacarmu… mungkin aku akan menjadi perempuan yang paling beruntung."

Wajah Kamito merah padam saat mendengar perkataan Greyworth. Perasaan marah, malu dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

"U-u-urusai…. La-lagi pula apa maksudmu dengan Kurama?."

Wajah Greyworth berubah jadi datar dalam sekejap. Ekspresinya benar-benar tak terbaca.

"Pedang yang dia gunakan…"

Greyworth menggantung ucapannya. Senyum kembali terlukis diwajahnya saat melihat ekspresi Kamito.

"Ada apa dengan pedangnya?..."

Kamito berujar tak sabar.

"Selama aku hidup… aku tidak pernah melihat jenis roh seperti pedang yang dimiliki oleh Kurama… maksudku Elemental waffenya… Kamito pedangmu dan pedang milik Kurama tidak pernah ada…. Pedang kalian berdua baru kali ini aku melihatnya."

Greyworth terdiam sebentar. Ditatapnya Kamito dengan serius.

"Menurut legenda… Shepira Crystal tidak pernah terlihat wujudnya…. Bahkan Elemental Lord tidak mengetahui bagaimana wujud dari Shepira Crystal…. Aku membuat beberapa persepsi.. pertama aku mencurigaimu memiliki satu diantara Shepira Crystal yaitu pedang yang kau miliki. Keyakinanku bertambah kuat karena kau sangat terobsesi dalam mencari Shepira Crystal… kedua Kurama adalah pemilik salah satu dari Shepira Crystal sama sepertimu… dan itu berarti saat ini Shepira Crystal tinggal delapan… apa aku benar Kamito?."

Kamito terdiam…. Pernyataan Greyworth kali ini benar-benar membingungkan baginya.

"Aku tidak memiliki seirei dari Shepira Crystal…. Pedangku ini hanyala hadiah dari seseorang… Greyworth jika benar bahwa Kurama pemegang Shepira Crystal… bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengannya."

Greyworth masih menatap Kamito curiga. Dia tidak bodoh untuk itu. Dari semenjak dia bertemu Kamito, Dia sudah curiga pada pria ini.

"Baiklah aku akan mempercayaimu untuk kali ini… tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya kepadamu."

Kamito menghela nafas. Ditatapnya Greyworth dengan wajah masam.

"Kamito aku sudah melakukan apa yang kamu lakukan…. Sekarang giliranmu untuk melakukan sesuatu kepadaku…"

Greyworth mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

"Ini kau tanda tangani kontrak ini."

Greyworth menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Kamito. Kamito mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Apa kau bercanda…. Greyworth kau memasukkan aku diakademi ini."

Kamito memandang Greyworth tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa… oh ayolah Kamito kau bisa melepaskan keperjakaanmu disini."

Kamito masih memandang tak percaya kearah Greyworth. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka ini.

"Greyworth…. Aku tahu sekolah ini ditumbuhi oleh gadis-gadis perawan… tapi masuk kesini.. oh ayolah apa kau tidak berpikir betapa malunya aku jika bersama perempuan."

Kamito tertunduk lemas.

"Dari pada membicarakan hal ini lebih baik kau membaca buku ini Kamito…."

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

"Onii-chan… apa isi dalam surat itu?."

Naruko memandang bingung kakaknya. dari semula Naruto membaca isi surat yang beberapa lalu diterimanya dari seekor burung merpati, Naruto selalu diam dengan ekspresi serius yang sangat jarang dilihatnya.

"Ako-chan….. cepat panggil Phenex."

Naruko terkesiap. Tidak pernah selama hidupnya dia mendengar nada dingin dari Naruto. Apa lagi nada dingin itu bercampur dengan aura yang menakutkan baginya.

"Ba-baiklah onii-chan…"

Naruko bangkit berdiri. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari lingkaran sihir.

Buku yang dikeluarkan Naruko terbuat dari kulit. Dia membuka buku itu dan mulai mencari halaman yang dia cari.

Naruko menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah. Dia mengoleskan darahnya pada sigil di halaman buku grimoire untuk pemanggilan iblis Phenex.

"Lord Satan, oleh kasih karunia Anda, kabulkan, aku berdoa kepadamu kekuasaan untuk memahami dalam pikiran saya dan untuk melaksanakan apa yang saya ingin lakukan, akhir yang saya ingin mencapai berdasarkan bantuan-Mu, Maha Perkasa Satan, yang Sejati yang tinggal dan memerintah selama-lamanya. Saya memohon kepadamu untuk mengilhami Phenex untuk memanifestasikan sebelum kepada saya bahwa dia dapat memberikan jawaban yang benar dan setia, sehingga saya dapat mencapai akhir yang saya inginkan, asalkan merupakan layak untuk ruangannya. saya hormat dan rendah hati minta dalam Nama Anda, Lord Satan, mungkin Anda anggap saya layak. Ayah dalam kepemimpinanmu aku memanggil Phenex dalam kuasamu"

Kobaran api membakar tubuh Naruko. Kobaran api itu melahap habis tubuh Naruko tanpa sisa.

Perlahan kobaran api itu membelah menjadi dua bagian dan membentuk tubuh Naruko dan seorang gadis loli bersurai merah berapi dengan bara yang berterbangan disekitar rambutnya dan beriris merah.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya Naruko?... dengan segala kehormatan saya… sebagai mantan anaknya yang bertugas menjaga api suci di surga… saya sangat senang bertemu dengan anda obou-sama."

Phenex membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto.

"Phenex…"

Phenex memandang Naruto dengan heran. Dia sedikit takut saat melihat tatapan tak mengenakan dari Naruto.

"Masih ingatkah kamu tugas yang aku berikan kepadamu?."

Phenex mengangguk.

"Ya saya masih ingat… obou-sama menyuruh hambah untuk membunuh siapa saja yang mengetahui perihal tentang anda sebagai pemegang Shepira Crystal… memangnya kenapa obou-sama."

Phene terkejut saat sang tuan mencekiknya dan membanting tubuhnya kedinding dengan kerasnya. Bahkan hal itu membuat keretakkan pada dinding.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan surat ini…"

Phenex terkejut saat Naruto menunjukkan sebuah surat yang berisi sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan baginya.

"Kurama dalam hormatku aku mengundangmu untuk datang keakademiku Areishia Spirit Academy . Pemegang Shepira crystal… seorang laki-laki yang mampu memegang Shepira Crystal.. keberadaannmu sangat lah berbahaya… takdirmu yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarga bangsawan Uzumaki. Aku memanggilmu keakademiku untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal."

"Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin… aku sudah memastikan bahwa kami semua jendral iblis telah membunuh setiap manusia yang mengetahui bahwa anda adalah pemegang Shepira Crystal kecuali teman dekat adik dan orang tua anda."

Pehenx berujar dengan terbata. Baginya amarah Naruto adalah ketakutan tersendiri baginya. Walapun dia lebih kuat dari Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetaplah tuannya dan Naruto adalah pendominasi baginya.

"Kuharap yang kau katakana memang benar apa adanya… Phenex jika memang kalian tidak becus dalam menjalankan tugas dariku maka akan kupastikan kalian akan menerima hukumannya."

Phenex mengangguk cepat. Dia bernafas lega saat Naruto melepaskan cekikkannya.

"Wahai tombak suci yang pernah menembus melalui celah tuhan."

"merubah takdir dan menghancurkan berkat dari ilahi."

"Tombak yang mengumumkan kehancuran dan pendominasi kesucian sejati."

"Kamu mengumumkan takdir dan berubah menjadi kutukan."

Cahaya emas bersinar dengan terang dari tubuh Naruto. Cahaya yang mengandung energi suci yang sangat pekat.

"Atas kuasamu aku merubah takdirmu menjadi penyelamat tersendiri bagiku."

Tubuh Phenex bergetar ketakutan karena energi suci yang terpancar secara gila dari tombak yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Kamu memang hebat obou-sama…. Kamu tidak terpengaruh oleh kesucian tombak itu… aku bahkan terasa hampir mati dibuatnya."

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar pernyataan Phenex.

"Kamu tahu… tombak ini bernama Holy Spear of Longinus…. Aku mengetahui tombak ini dari Michael-kun.. awalnya merekan tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang tombak ini sampai dia memberi tahukan tentang tombak ini kepada mereka."

Phenex mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi tak kusangka anda mengenal si pria jadi-jadian itu."

Naruto tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Phenex.

"Onii-chan… ini pertama kalinya kamu menampakkan tombak ini kepadaku…. Onii-chan apa kekuatan tombak ini?... dan kenapa kamu tidak terpengaruh karena aura sucinya?."

Binar-binar keingin tahuan terpancar dari iris blue Shappire Naruko. Naruto dan Phenex terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Naruko. Menurut mereka Naruko benar-benar lucu.

"Tombak ini dikenal dikalangan malaikat sebagai Spear of Destiny… dari namanya kamu sudah tahukan Ako-chan."

Naruko mengangguk mengerti. Jika namanya adalah tombak takdir berarti kakanya merubah takdirnya sehingga dia mampu memegang aura suci.

"Phenex kau boleh pergi."

Pehenx mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan tubuhnya menghilang dimakan kobaran api.

"Onii-chan sekarang kita ngapain?."

Naruko memandang Naruto dengan tanda Tanya diatas kepalanya.

"Kita pergi ketempat orang bernama Greyworth ciel mais. Aku bingung dengan orang ini… dari mana dia tahu identitasku?... Naruko mendekatlah."

Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok!

Mata Naruto yang semula senada dengan permata berganti dengan iris berpola jam emas. Jarum jam pada mata Naruto bergerak ke-angka sepuluh.

 **[Yud]**

Segala apa yang telah terjadi pada surat itu memasuki ingatan Naruto.

"Naruko pegang tanganku. Aku sudah mengetahui siapa pengirim surat ini."

 **[Holy Spear of Longinus : Helemokh]**

Mereka menghilang secara cepat. Bahkan satu kedipan mata tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan teleportasi dari tombak Longinus.

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

"Greyworth apa isi dalam buku ini benar?."

Greyworth mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Greyworth…. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir dari anak dalam ramalan… kamu tahu hanya baru-baru ini ada yang mengetahui takdirnya… para petinggi malaikat dan petinggi keturunan dewa seperti Uzumaki, Senu, Uchiha, dan Hyuuga dari des-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Greyworth terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

"Tunggu dulu…. Kau bilang keempat keluarga bangsawan itu adalah keturunan dari dewa…. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan."

Walapun nada suara Grewprth seperti orang terkejut. Tapi Kamito tahu jika Greyworth tidak benar-benar terkejut melainkan dia yakin jika Greyworth hanya berpura-pura.

"Hentikan ekspresi muka dua-mu itu Greyworth….. melihatmu seperti ini membuatku muak."

Seringaian tercipta dibibir ranum Greyworth.

"Kamito-kun aku tidak bohong…. Kamu tahu sendirikan penyihir senja ini tidak pernah berbohong."

Kamito menatap sinis kearah Greyworth.

"cih…. Penyihir memang tidak pernah berbohong tapi penyihir dipenuhi oleh kelicikkan. Apa lagi jika penyihir itu kamu."

Mereka berdua saling bertatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Kamito bersiaplah ada yang akan datang."

Mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Est. Mereka bingung saat mereka melihat ekspresi cemas dan takut dari Est.

"Apa maksudmu Est?. Ada yang datang… bahkan aku tid-"

Kata-katanya tertahan dalam keterkejutan. Dia terkejut saat sebuah rantai mengikat tubuh mereka bertiga dengan kuat. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat didepan matanya sebuah pedang yang kapan saja bisa menusuk matanya… bukan… bukan hanya dia tapi Greyworth dan Est juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan dia.

"Dalam pesan prasasti kuno dipedalaman kuil Uzumaki tertulis bahwa disetiap Shepira Crystal terdapat perwakilan dari bagian terkecil dari kekuatan tuhan…. Keter yang mewakili takdirnya… Chochmah yang mewakili kesucian sejati darinya…. Binah yang mewakili berkatnya… Chesed yang mewakili kebenaran darinya… Gevurah yang mewakili keadilan darinya… Tifereet yang mewakili kekuatannya…. Netzach yang mewakili kehendaknya… Hod yang mewakili kekuasaannya darinya… Yesod mewakili kebijaksanaan darinya… dan Malkuth mewakili kemustahilan darinya."

Mengambil nafas sejenak. Greyworth melirik seorang pemuda bishounen dibelakangnya.

"Biar aku tebak…. Kurama-san sang pemegang Shepira Crystal….. ranta, tombak, dan kedua pedang ini adalah empat dari sepuluh Seirei Shepira Crystal."

Naruto memandang tajam mereka bertiga, aura intimidasi menguar dengan pekatnya dari tubuhnya.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui bahwa aku adalah pemegang Shepira Crstal… dan apa maksudmu takdirku yang hanya diketahui oleh tetua klan Uzumaki?."

Kamito sungguh terkejut…. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kurama adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari.

"Aku juga tidak tahu….. bisakah kau lepaskan kami…. Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku mengetahui banyak hal tentang kamu Kurama."

Bukannya lepas. Rantai yang mengikat mereka bertambah erat. Bahkan mereka sangat susah bernafas.

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Nada kematian terus berdengung ditelinga mereka. Nada kematian yang berasal dari Naruto

"Greyworth sebaiknya kamu menceritakannya….. ruangan ini sudah menjadi tempat eksekusi bagi kita."

Kamito memandang Est bingung dengan pernyataan Est. Melihat kebingungan Kamito. Ingin rasanya Est membenturkan kepala Kamito sampai pecah.

"Ruangan ini sudah terlindungi oleh kekkai bodoh…. Coba kau lihat sekitarmu."

Kamito memandang sekitarnya. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Est mereka tidak lagi berada ruangan Est melainkan mereka…

"APA-APAN TEMPAT INI…. Oi kau Kurama-chan cepat lepaskan aku."

Waktu terasa berhenti. Aura membunuh menguar dengan hebatnya dari Naruto.

"Kau…."

Kamito mengangkat alisnya bingung saat dia melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Kau….. AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN…. DAN LAGI AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN TAPI LAKI-LAKI."

Kamito meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat sebuah pisau bertengger manis dilehernya.

"Berani sekali kau menggoda Onii-chanku…. Kau tahu hanya aku yang bisa menggodanya."

Kamito memandang takut kearah Naruko. Ekspresi Naruko tidak bisa dilihat karena terhalang oleh surai blondenya.

"Onii-chan ijinkan adikmu ini untuk menebas kepalanya."

Naruto mengangguk lemas. Dalam hatinya dia menjerit tidak terima karena nada datar adik tersayangnya.

'Okaa-chan Otou-chan….. Ako-chan sudah berubah menjadi orang sadis.'

"Khukhukhu…. Bersiaplah bertemu dengan malaikat kematian."

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Greyworth, Kamito, dan Est… apa mereka akan terbunuh atau tidak? Nantikanlah chapter selanjutnya

To be continued

 **A/N : sebelum itu saya ingin meminta maaf karena terlalu lama tidak mengupdate cerita saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya sangat sibuk didunia nyata jadi saya tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk membuat cerita. Saya mengganti judul cerita saya karena idenya berubah.**

 **untuk Chapter ini saya akan memberikan beberapa penjelasan.**

 **1\. untuk fisik Phenex sama dengan Shana dari anime Shakugan no Shana.**

 **2\. Lucifer itu sama dengan Satan. Nama Satan sering dipanggil oleh manusia. Sedangkan Lucifer lebih dikenal didunia supernatural.**

 **3\. Naruko memiliki keahlian untuk mengontrak dan memanggil iblis.**

 **4\. Naruto adalah putra dari hubungan Satan atau Lucifer dengan Kurumi (Kurumi Tokisaki dari anime Date a Live).**

 **5\. disini saya buat Kurumi adalah dewi waktu.**

 **balasan Reviews**

shoibsmd: terima kasih jika anda mau menunggu fic saya.

.94: Naruto akan ikut Blade Dance.

uchiha izanami: terima kasih atas saran anda. saya sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan 72 pillar iblis dan beberapa iblis lainnya sebagai iblis yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Neko Twins Kagamine: Seirei Naruto akan masuk pair Naruto. saya sudah memutuskan bahwa kesepuluh seirei Naruto adalah pair untuk Naruto.

Draknamikaze ss: hehehe... terima kasih.

Jims001: Naruto adalah seorang harem.

Yami nugroho: benarkah ini menghibur anda?... jika seperti itu saya sangat senang jika anda terhibur dengan cerita saya.

Saikari Ara Nafiel: baiklah nampaknya anda kesusahan dalam mencari facebook saya. bisakah anda menuliskan fb id anda dan nama facebook anda... biar saya yang mencari facebook anda.

Rinnegan: terima kasih.

fumoruki: terima kasih atas dukungan anda.

rei: hehehe... nampaknya anda suka dengan sifat Naruko... saya sangat senang jika anda menyukainya.

 **Oh yaa... saya ingin membuat cerita baru yang berjudul generation demon king solomon. Semoga nantinya kalian suka dengan cerita saya.**

 **Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**


	4. Chapter 4

Di bangku sebuah taman yang di penuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah. Dua orang wanita berbeda umur duduk sambil bercanda ria.

"Kushi-chan apa kamu masih ingat dengan sosok yang nantinya akan memegang seirei Shepira Crystal yang selama ini kita jaga?."

Wanita tua tapi tampak masih muda yang berumur sekitar 40-an memberikan pertanyaan kepada Kushina. Dia mengelus rambut Kushina dengan lembut.

"Ya Tsunade oba-san… Kushina masih ingat memangnya kenapa oba-san?."

Kushina kecil yang kira-kira berumur tiga belas tahun bertanya dengan riangnya.

"Kamu tahu… dari dulu aku sangat ingin kamu menjadi ratu. Menurut ramalan saat perseteruan tiga kekuatan yaitu Satan, Azazel dan Michael hampir mencapai puncak… sosok yang membawa seirei Shepira Crystal akan datang dan mendamaikan mereka bertiga. Sosok itu akan berada pada salah satu klan keturunan dewa….. aku ingin Tanya apa kamu tahu siapa keturunan dewa itu?."

Kushina mengangguk semangat. Dia memandang wajah Tsunade dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Aku tahu…. Kita klan Uzumaki, Senju, Uchia, dan Hyuuga adalah keturunan dari dewi Kelinci. Uzumaki yang diberkati dengan kekuatan yang besar. Senju yang diberkati dengan kemampuan pengendalian alam, Uchiha yang diberkati dengan mata yang langsung diturunkan oleh para dewa, dan Hyuuga yang diberkati langsung oleh dewi kelinci…. Benarkah Oba-san?."

Tsunade tertawa kecil. Dia sangat bangga kepada Kushina karena dari kecil Kushina sudah menunjukkan potensinya untuk menjadi seorang kontraktor seirei yang kuat.

"Menurut dalam legenda…. Sosok itu akan tumbuh pada keempat klan itu… dia adalah anak dari pembawa terang."

Kushina memandang bingung Tsunade… Jika sosok itu adalah anak dari pembawa terang kenapa….

"Kita tidak bisa menilai orang dari keturunan dan tampilannya Kushina. Didunia ini tidak ada hal yang mustahil…coba kamu pikirkan bagaimana menurutmu tentang kakekku Hashirama?."

Kushina memasang berpikir dengan jari telunjuk berada didagunya.

"Hmmmm…. Ojii-san adalah orang yang payah.. dia tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali kerjaannya hanyalah depresi terus."

Kushina menggerutu. Kedutan kesal tampak diwajahnya.

"Tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan Mito obaa-san… Mito obaa-san sangat hebat dia bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi no Kitsune…. Aahh aku baru menyadarinya… walapun Hashirama ojii-san payah tapi dia adalah samurai yang sangat kuat… bahkan walapun dia laki-laki tapi dia bisa menguasai alam dengan baik…. Aku baru mengerti Tsunade oba-san."

"Kamu memang cerdas Kushina-chan…. Anak dari Satanlah yang akan mendamaikan mereka…"

"Tapi oba-san bukannya kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan mereka.. maksudku untuk apa kita memikirkan perseteruan mereka."

Tsunade tertawa keras saat melihat tatapan polos dari Kushina….

"Kamu tahu Kushina-chan… perseteruan bisa menjadi perang dan perang bisa saja meluas setiap harinya…. Kamu sudah mengertikan maksud dariku?."

Kushina mengangguk mengerti…

Title: Destiny of the Satan's Son.

Disclaimer: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) dan Serieri Tsukai no Blade Dance (Yuu Shimizu) dan char yang terkait bukan punya saya

Paring:

Naruto x...

Kamito x...

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genre: advanture, action, Comedy, Ecchi, School, Harem, Supernatural

Warning : ancur, gaje, ooc, oc, typo, alur berantakan, etc.

"Okay." = bicara biasa

'Okay.' = batin/fikiran

" **Okay." = Seirei/ Monster**

' **Okay.' = batin seirei/monster**

 **[Okay] = jutsu**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dari dewa jahat Gehenna. Tapi walapun demikian, jalan yang Naruto ambil bukanlah kegelapan melainkan jalan yang dipenuhi cahaya dan kehangatan. Bersama dengan sang adik dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mampukah dia membawa kedamaian. Kita lihat saja di TKP.

"Hmmm… kenapa mereka lama sekali."

Ellis menggerutu kesal. Dia sudah berdiri didepan ruangan kerja Greyworth selama satu jam. Kakinya sudah pegal sedari tadi.

"Laki-laki sialan berani sekali dia mengintip seorang Claire Rouge…"

Ellis mengalihkan perhatiannya saat dia mendengar sebuah suara yang taka sing baginya.

"Claire… ada apa denganmu?."

Ellis bertanya bingung. Sangat jarang dia melihat seorang Claire Rouge sekesal itu.

"Cih diamlah…. Ellis apa kepala sekolah ada?."

Claire mendecih tak suka… yaa suatu hal umum bagi Claire bahwa dia tidak menyukai Ellis.

"Kepala sekolah ada tamu….. kenapa mukamu sangat terlihat kesal Claire?."

Ellis berujar sinis… dipandangnya Claire dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"I-itu a-a-aku diintip oleh seorang laki-laki mesum."

Wajah Claire memerah, memerah karena malu, kesal, dan marah.

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu… jika seperti itu kepala sekolah.."

Ellis berbalik dengan cepat. Dia menendang pintu ruangan Greyworth dengan keras.

Elli melebarkan matanya saat dia tidak bisa menemukan siapa-pun didalam ruangan itu.

'Sial…sial…sial… kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini.'

Ellis berlari dengan ekspresi serius diwajahnya… sedangkan Claire dia memandang bingung dengan Ellis.

"Kenapa dengannya?... dimana kepala sekolah…. Aaargghhh kenapa hari ini sangat membingungkan."

Claire menjambak rambutnya dengan keras… tampak dikepalanya terdapat asap.

'ughh… kepalaku panas lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar… jam masuk masih ada sekitar setengah jam lagi.'

Claire melangkahkan kakinya disertai rintihan kesakitan.

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

"Kurama-san…. Bisakah kau lepaskan kami…. Aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Naruto mengangguk… dia menghilangkan rantainya dan kedua pedang serta tombaknya.

"Jadi dari mana kau mengetahui hal ini?…"

Bukan Naruto yang bertanya.. melainkan Narukolah bertanya. Wajah yang selama ini datar hilang digantikan dengan tatapan serius.

"Hal itu mudah… setiap ada yang tersembunyi pasti akan ada jejak yang tertinggal… Kurama dan hhmmmm aku tidak tahu siapa namamu?."

Greyworth tampak tenang… tapi dia memandang khawatir kearah Kamito yang tergeletak tak berdaya disertai dengan darah yang mengalir disekitar lehernya.

"Naruko…. Namaku Naruko Uzumaki"

Greyworth mengangguk.

"Sebelum itu bisakah kalian menyembuhkan pria itu… aku tidak ingin ruanganku ternodai oleh darah."

Naruko dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Kamito…. Melihat keadaan Kamito.. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa sesadis itu Ako-chan.. cepat panggil Furcas dan suruh dia untuk mengbati laki-laki itu"

Naruko mengangguk singkat. Dia mengeluarkan buku Grimoire dari lingkaran sihirnya.

"Tak kusangka adikmu itu bisa memanggil iblis… buku Grimoire buku yang hanya ada satu didunia ini.. dari mana kalian mendapatkan buku itu?."

Greyworth berujar tertarik.. dipandangnya buku Grimoire dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Yang lebih penting dari mana k…."

"Ini.. aku sudah menduga hal ini… baca buku itu dan kau akan memahaminya."

Greyworth memberikan sebuah buku yang beberapa lalu dibaca oleh Kamito. Naruto mengambil buku itu dan mualai membacanya.

"Kau gadis loli bisakah kau menjauh dari pria ini.."

Naruko berujar kesal… dipandangnya Est dengan tatapan iri.. dia tampak seperti orang cemburu dan itu tidak lepas dari perhatian Est.

'Sial gadis ini sangat manis dan imut… oh Kami-sama ataupun Satan-sama semoga Onii-chan bukan seorang lolicon… Oh tidak aku lupa jika Onii-chan juga mencintai gadis-gadis loli… terkutuklah kalian yang menciptakan gadis loli ini'

Naruko berujar kesal dalam hati….. dia mulai membaca mantra doa kepada Satan untuk memberikan kontrak pemanggil iblis.

Setelah selesai membaca mantra. Tubuh Naruko diselimuti oleh cahaya hijau… kejadian yang serupa dengan Phenex tapi bedanya Naruko diselubungi oleh cahaya hijau bukan kobaran api.

"Ada apa Naruko?…"

Setelah kemunculannya. Furcas bertanya dengan wajah datar… Naruko menatap datar Furcas.

"Furcas aku ingin kau menyembuhkan pria ini…"

Furcas mengangguk singkat dia berjalan mendekati Kamito…. Setelah didekat Kamito, Furcas mencium Kamito tepat dibibir.

"Hal yang mendasar bagi iblis…. Kurama-san kalian adalah saudara yang menarik.."

Greyworth bersidekap dada. Dari iris abu-abunya dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh akan keinginan.

"Jadi bagaimana… apa kau akan menerima usulanku."

Naruto mengangguk… tawaran greyworth cukup menarik baginya..

"Baiklah aku akan masuk kedalam sekolah… tapi dengan satu syarat kau jangan memberitahukan identitasku kepada orang lain…. Tapi bisakah kau mencari tau tentang takdirku itu."

Greyworth mengangguk mengerti…. Senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan baju kalian…. Dan Kurama-san bisakah kau menghilangkan kekkai ini…. Sedangkan untuk permintaanmu aku akan berusaha"

Naruto menjentikkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Perlahan kekkai menghilang dan terlihatlah ruangan kerja Greyworth.

"Oh ya namaku bukan Kurama tapi….. Naruto Uzumaki….. aku tidak menyangka hanya karena Elemental waffe kau bisa menebak siapa aku… kau benar-benar pintar sekaligus licik."

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo cepat sedikit."

Ellis berteriak keras…. Dia mendecih dalam hati.

"Kau cepat… keselamatan kepala sekolah ada ditangan kita."

'Sebentar lagi sampai… semoga kepala sekolah memberikan petunjuk didalam ruangannya.'

Ellis berbelok kekanan dan berlari dengan kencang kearah rungan Greyworth… sudah sangat lama dia memerintahkan anggota keamanan Syilphid untuk mencari Greyworth dan hasilnya dia tidak menemukan siapa-pun

Ellis melebarkan matanya saat dia melihat didalam ruangan Greyworth terdapat banyak orang. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan keberadaan Greyworthlah yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kepala sekolah… tapi baimana bisa?."

Ellis berujar tak percaya… dia sangat yakin jika Greyworth dan pemuda tadi menghilang entah kemana.

"Ellis kau hanya memerintahkan kami dengan perintah tak jelas seperti ini… cih kau benar-benar membuat kami kerepotan."

Salah satu anggota Syilphid berujar dengan sinia kearah Ellis. Perlahan semua anggota Syilphid pergi dan meninggalkan Ellis yang berdiri mematung.

"Ellis Fahrengart kenpa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu…. yang lebih penting aku ingin kau membawa ketiga remaja ini untuk mengenalkan semua tentang akademi ini… ohya jika selesai aku ingin kau membawa mereka kedalam kelas raven serta asrama yang telah aku persiapkan…"

Ellis mengangguk lemah….. ekspresinya masih tidak berubah sama sekali

"A-ayo ikut aku."

Tatapan Ellis layaknya orang yang tidak memiliki jiwa… kosong yaa tatapan Ellis sangat kosong saat ini.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi….. aaarrrghhh pertama laki-laki yang menyebalkan… kedua kepala sekolah menghilang dan terakhir… dua orang wanita berada diruangan kepala sekolah.. ini benar-benar membuatku bingung'

Karena keasikkan melamun… Ellis tidak menyadari bahwa Kamito, Naruko dan Naruto sudah ada didepannya.

"Oi apa kau ada didalam?."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dimuka Ellis… hal itu membuat Ellis kaget dan mengambil pedangnya serta mengayunkan pedangnya.

"O-o-oi hati-hati dengan pedang itu baka…"

Naruto berujar panik…. Dia meloncat menghindari tebasan pedang dari Ellis.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja…. Maafkan aku hime-miko.."

Ellis berujar terbata… dia membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Naruto… sedangkan Naruto. Perempatan muncul diwajahnya

'Hime-miko…. Cih kenapa orang-orang selalu menganggap aku perempuan'

Naruto menangis dalam hati…. Naruko yang mendengar panggilan Ellis kepada Naruto marah serta aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya.

'Sialan… berani sekali dia menganggap Onii-chan perempuan.'

Matanya berkila tajam…. Seringaian haus akan darah mengembang diwajahnya… sedangkan untuk Kamito dia sedang menahan tawanya.

'hmpf…. Sudah kuduga pasti orang-orang akan selalu menganggap Naruto sebagai wanita.'

' **Kamito…. Aku sarankan supaya kau tidak tertawa.. kau mengerti maksudku kan!.'**

Kamito mengangguk mengerti… dia masih sayang nyawanya.. dia masih ingat betapa sadisnya Naruko menyiksanya tadi… membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Sepertinya anda salah menilai… aku bukan PEREMPUAN tapi aku LAKI-LAKI."

Naruto berujar dingin… dia menekankan kalimatnya pada kata 'perempuan' dan 'laki-laki'.

"Eh benarkah kamu perempuan?... kau tampak seperti wanita bahkan kau sangat cantik."

Cukup sudah… bagi Naruko siapa saja yang memanggil Naruto perempuan maka dia akan mengirim orang itu untuk menemui Satan-sama ataupun Kami-sama.

" **Kau…. Khukhukhu bersiap untuk merasakan apa itu keindahan kematian."**

Ellis terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara berat dari Naruko….. dia meneguk ludahnya.

"Naruko sudah cukup."

Naruko menatap Naruto heran… tapi dia langsung mengangguk saat melihat tatapan Naruto

"Sekali lagi kau menganggap onii-chan perempuan kau akan menerima akibatnya."

Ellis melangkah mundur… dia sangat yakin bahwa pandangan Naruko itu seperti iblis. Bahkan dia bisa melihat dibelakang punggung Naruko terdapat petir yang menyambar dengan ganasnya.

'Apa-apaan background itu...'

Kamito dan Naruto sweatdrop dibuatnya….

"Ba-ba-baiklah… kalian semua mari ikut aku."

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

"Azazel-sama aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal kepada anda."

Azazel… dia adalah pemimpin para malaikat yang terbuang… sosok malaikat yang kekuatannya setara dengan Satan ataupun Michael.

Azazel memiliki ciri-ciri berambut raven serta memiliki iris violet… dia selalu mengenakan sebuah armor berwarna hitam disertai hiasan salib terbalik disisi armornya.. salib itu berwarna putih..

Didada armornya terdapat bentuk kepala singa serta dikedua bahunya terdapat bentuk kepala naga.

"Jadi ada apa Ramiel…. Semoga itu berita yang menarik.."

Azazel memandang wanita didepannya dengan senyuman tipis…. Ramiel memiliki tampilan bersurai biru dan memiliki iris madu… dia mengenakan sebuah pakaian seperti para maid café….

"azazel-sama mungkin kamu tidak akan percaya ini… aku memberikan berita yang menarik untukmu… aku menemukan sosok anak Lucifer didunia manusia."

Senyum diwajah Azazel menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Benarkah…. Beritahu aku tentang dia."

Ramiel mengangguk mengerti…. Dia berdiri dan memandang Azazel..

"Anak Lucifer itu sangat kuat… tapi walaupun begitu dia tidak bisa menyamaimu… dia adalah keturunan Lucifer dengan dewi waktu Kurumi."

"Hmmm seorang anak dari dewa Gehenna dan dewi waktu… oh ayah apa yang telah engkau rencanakan sampai-sampai saudaraku itu memiliki anak yang sangat menarik… tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa aku sangat menginginkan hal itu.. lanjutkan"

Aura membunuh bertambah pekat dari tubuh Azazel…. Hal itu sukses membuat Ramiel berkeringat dingin dibuatnya.

"Dia memegang senjata yang aneh maksudku senjata itu terdapat sedikit aura milik ayah … aku sudah lama mencurigai pihak iblis…. Selama beberapa enam belas tahun terakhir ini pasukan iblis lebih sering berada didunia manusia dan saat aku menyelidikinya hal yang mengejutkanlah yang aku lihat."

"Anak Lucifer bernama Naruto Uzumaki… apa kau masih ingat dimana pasukan iblis menyerang kerajaan Chikara sampai-sampai pihak surga turun tangan dibuatnya?."

Aazel mengangguk singkat….

"Penyerangan itu terjadi karena orang tua angkat anak Lucifer meninggal Karena dibunuh… saat itu juga dia meminta kepada Lucifer untuk menyelamatkannya…"

Ramiel mengehentikan penjelasanya…. Azazel tertawa keras saat mendengar penjelasan dari

"Hahahaha…. Kupikir Lucifer ingin menyatukan ketiga alam dengan memanfaatkan keempat anaknya…. Oh betapa mulianya impian saudaraku itu…."

"Tidak… Azazel-sama yang ini bedah… ayah memiliki motif lain dari anak keempat dari Lucifer.. kami tidak tahu apa itu…. tapi yang pasti bukan hanya iblis yang mengawasi anak itu tapi pihak surga juga ikut mengawasi anak keempat dari Lucifer….. jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?."

Azazel terdiam…. Seringaian terpampang diwajahnya.

"Aku akan bermain dengannya sedikit…. Mungkin dia bisa menghiburku…. Ramiel tunjukkan jalannya dan setelah itu kau dan danel ikut aku…"

Lingkaran sihir tercipta menelan Azazel secara perlahan.. lingkaran sihir itu memiliki motif seperti segitiga yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah mata dan pada iris mata itu terdapat symbol salib terbalik yang seperti terbakar oleh api.

"Aku mengerti Azazel-sama.."

Ramiel menghilang dari lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya….. lingkaran sihir itu memiliki pola petir yang bergerak lurus kedelapan arah.

'Dunia ini semaki menarik….'

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah halaman belakang sekolah…di sebuah bangku seorang anak gadis berambut raven dan bermata onyxs duduk sambil memandang awan.

Mata onyxnya melambangkan sarat akan dendam dan kesepian… yang tampak di iris matanya hanyalah emosi-emosi negative

"Satsuki…. Mau sampai kapan kau akan begini… sudahlah lupakan saja dendammu itu."

Satsuki mengalihkan perahtiannya kepada seorang perempuan bersurai raven dan memiliki iris senada dengan madu..

"Aku tidak tahu…Hime aku bingung antara membalaskan dendam kepada Naruto-kun dan Naruko-chan atau tidak…. Aku masih ingat betul dimana Naruto-kun memanggil pasukan iblis dan membunuh semua orang dikerajaan Chikara.."

Air mata menetes dari mata Onyxnya….. perasaan yang bimbang antara membunuh dan mengampuni..

"Satsuki… aku… aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu… tapi mereka hanya membunuh orang-orang yang pernah menyakiti Naruto-kun… bukan keluarag kita."

Hime… atau nama lengkapnya Kuroyukihime memandang sedih Satsuki… Hime adalah teman sedari kecil Satsuki….

"Aku tahu Hime… tapi Karena itu juga kedua orang tuaku mati…. Mereka mengalami gunjangan batin yang kuat…. Kematian saudara-saudara mereka membuat luka yang sangat besar dihati mereka sehingga kedua orang tuaku memilih….. mati."

Satsuki tertunduk sedih… ekspresinya tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh rambutnya.

"Satsuki… tidak kah kau berpikir bahwa ini semua bukan salah Naruto-kun."

Seorang perempuan berambut pink dan memiliki iris hijau ikut serta dalam pembicaraan mereka..

"Kun?… Sakura kupikir kau membenci Naruto dari dulu."

Sakura mendelik tajam kepada teman blondenya yang ada disampingnya….

"Ino…. Kau pikir aku apa hah… aku sadar dulu aku membencinya.. tapi semenjak penyerangan itu aku baru sadar….. Naruto-kun hanya seorang anak yang sangat baik… dia hanya kesepian karena statusnya sebagai anak dari Satan….. dia bukan iblis maksudku…. Dia menyelamatkanku saat aku hendak diperkosa saat aku berumur tiga belas tahun."

Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura… sedangakan teman-temannya terkikik geli dibuatnya.

"Oh sang pangeran ternyata pernah menyelamatkan kamu Sakura."

Muka Sakura bertambah merah saat mendengar godaan dari teman-temannya..

"Ja-ja-jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan…. Jujur a-aku tidak tega membunuh Naruko-chan."

Seorang anak gadis bersurai indigo sepunggung serta beriris lavender menundukkan wajahnya diserta rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya…

"Satsuki ini adalah pilihanmu…. Kami sudah mengambil keputusan."

Hime memandang Satsuki penuh arti….

"Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian tapi….. aku bisa saja aku akan mengahajar Naruto-kun."

Mereka semua tersenyum saat melihat sebuah senyuman diwajah Satsuki…. Merek sangat senang sudah enam belas tahun Satsuki seperti ini… bingung antara membalas atau memaafkan… membalaskan dendam pada orang yang sangat dicintainya… atau memaafkan orang yang dicintainya…

"Kupikir cintamu pada Naruto-kun itu adalah keabadian Satsuki…. Sudah sangat lama cintamu itu bersarang dihatimu."

Satsuki gelagapan… mukanya merah seperti tomat bahkan lebih merah dari tomat…

"Ohhhh ice queen kita merona… aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat pangeran neraka akan berujar seperti "Wahai ratuku…. Aku sudah lama mencintaimu dengan ini maukah kamu menjadi ratuku dinerakan menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku…. Maukah kau mendampinginku dan selalu berada disisiku" kkyyyaaa aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menantikannya."

Sakura dan ino berteriak kegirangan.. tampak wajah mereka benar-benar melambangkan akan keinginan dalam suatu hal…

"U-u-urusai… Ino Sakura bisakah kalian diam."

Muka Satsuki benar-benar merah sekarang… bahkan dikepalanya tampak berasap..

"Waw… tinggal disebuah istana yang sangat megah dengan dikelilingi oleh para pelayan…. Andai saja Naruto-kun menerimamu mungkin kau akan menjadi ratu yang sangat beruntung."

Kuroyukihime menambahkan godaan kepada Satsuki…

"Hhaahh sudahlah…. Yang lebih penting kepala sekolah memanggil kita… sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum kita mendapatkan hukuman."

Mereka semua mengangguk kecuali Sakura yang memberikan pernyataan….

Mereka semua meninggalkan taman itu dengah hati yang berseri-seri…

'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Naruto-kun..'

Senyum tulus mengembang diwajah Satsuki…. Senyum yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya.

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

"Semuanya diam… hari ini kita kedatang tiga murid baru… kalian bertiga perkenalkan diri kalian."

Freya…. Dia adalah wali kelas yang ditempati oleh Naruto, Naruko, dan Kamito… Freya memiliki tampilan memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Dia memakai sepasang kacamata berbingkai hitam hijau dan dengan setelan abu-abu gelap dengan jubah putih lengan panjang di atasnya.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki… aku adalah seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan… salam kenal."

Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada kesal… kejadia beberapa lalu sangat membekas dihatinya dimana Ellis memanggil dirinya dengan sebuta hime-miko

"Apa kamu percaya dia adalah laki-laki… lihatlah wajahnya dia tampak sangat cantik."

"Kau benar…. Aku bahkan sangat iri dengan kecantikannya."

Tampak urat-urat kekesalan diwajah Naruto….. dia hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dengan nasibnya..

"Namaku adalah Naruko Uzumaki… hal yang paling aku benci adalah orang-orang yang menganggap Onii-chan perempuan…. Dan siapa saja yang menganggap Onii-chan perempuan akan berurusan denganku."

Walapun wajahnya datar.. tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruko…. Benar-benar terasa seperti aura kematian…

"Namaku Kazehaya kamito salam kenal."

Kamito berujar gugup… matanya tak lepas dari seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah yang diikat twintail serta memiliki iris yang senada dengan permata..

'Kupikir dia masih kesal..'

" **Tentu saja.. Kamito perempuan mana yang tidak kesal jika dia diintip oleh seorang pria mesum."**

Kamito menghela nafas…. Terkadang dunia ini benar-benar aneh… pertama Est memiliki kebiasan aneh yaitu dia tidak akan malu bertelanjang didepan seorang laki-laki.. tapi dia justru malu jika ada orang yang melihat kakinya…

Kedua…. Dalam hidupnya terdapat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah seperti bidadari yang turun dari surga… dan ketiga.. dia melirik Naruko yang tengah tersenyum sadis…

'Dan ketiga dalam hidupku terdapat seseorang brother complex tingkat akut…. Hhhaahh kenapa hidupku dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang sangat tidak normal.'

Dia lalu melirik gadis yang menjadi perhatiannya beberapa saat yang lalu…

'Dan sekarang bertambah lagi seorang gadis yang berapi-api dalam hidupku.. seorang putri yang mmeiliki kepala sekeras batu permata…. Sepertinya aku sangat menyesal menerima tawaranmu Gabriel-sama.'

"Baikklah kalian bisa duduk dibangku kesukaan kalian."

Lamunan Kamito buyar saat mendengar intrupsi dari Freya….

"Onii-chan bagaimana jika kita duduk bersama…"

Naruko bergelayut manja dilengan kanan Naruto...

'Baru lagi dibilang… hhaahh selanjutnya apa lagi hal aneh dlam hidupku.'

Kamito menaiki tanggan dan menuju kebangku yang di…

"Kau mau kemana kuroi hentai!."

Kamito tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya saat sebuah tali cambuk mengikt lehernya dengan kuat… pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Claire.

"Lepaskan aku…. Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh…"

Nafas Kamito terputus-putus.. ekspresi kesakitan terlihat diwajahnya…

*jjrrassh*

Tali cambuk Claire putus saat sebuah pedang membelah tali cambuk Claire…

"Elemental waffe pedang…. Na-Naruto-san bagaimana bisa."

Semua orang melebarkan matanya saat mereka bisa melihat didalam genggaman Naruto sebuah gagang pedang berwarna biru dengan pemisah antara gagang pedang dan bilah pedang berbentuk garis lurus yang melengkun sedikit kearah bilah pedang… (Pedang Excaliburnya Saber)

"Gadis kecil bisakah kau melepaskan Kamito…. Lihatlah dia… dia sangat kesakitan."

Naruto tersenyum manis dan hal itu sukses membuat Kamito merona…

"Ba-baiklah…"

Suatu hal yang mengejutkan dimana seorang Claire Rouge mau meneruti kata-kata orang lain.

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

"Otou-sama ada apa kamu memanggil kami?…"

Tiga orang berjubah membungkuk hormat kepada Lucifer… wajah mereka tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh hody jubahnya…

"Anak-anakku… aku ingin kalian pergi kedunia manusia dan bawa saudara kalian kemari… aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal kepadanya."

Lucifer berujar dingin… dipandangnya ketiga anaknya dengan wajah datar…

"Baiklah otou-sama.."

Mereka berdiri…

"Sahatrael-kun diantara keempat anak-anakku hanya kaulah yang paling kuat… maka dari itu aku sangat berharap kepadamu."

Salah satu diantara mereka mengangguk…. Perlahan tubuh mereka terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya dan meninggalkanbulub-bulu sayap gagak yang berterbangan.

Perlahan tapi pasti… rencana Lucifer mulai terbongkar…. Apakah rencana dari Lucifer? Dan apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Azazel?... dan bagaimana tanggapan Naruto dalam menanggapinya?

To be Continued

 **A/N: Kembali dengan saya… sepertinya cerita saya mulai mencapai klimaksnya hehehe… oke tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya adalah pertarungan antara Gabriel dan Naruto dengan Azazel, Ramiel dan Danel… chapter selanjutnya juga adalah untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat eksistensi Satan…**

 **Disini saya membuat karakter female Sasuke atas saran dari kekasih dan adik saya… karakter Furcas disini sama dengan karakter Sora Kasugano dengan kekuatan penyembuh dan menguasai angin.**

 **Sebelum itu saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca cerita saya yang hancur ini..**

 **Balasan** **Reviews**

Jims001: Aku rasa DXD tidak ikut dalam cerita ini… maksudku aku hanya memasukkan karakter malaikat jatuh dalam beberapa sumber di internet… dan juga untuk karakter Michael bukankah itu sudah jelas bahwa dalam Alkitab Michael adalah tokoh yang paling penting dalam menyangkut makhluk-makhluk supernatural.. Aku hanya meminjam karakter DXD sama halnya dengan iblis lainnya.. seperti Phenex yang secara fisik dan kekuatan mirip dengan Shana dari anime Shakugan no Shana

Yami nugroho: Ini sudah lanjut

.94: Jio Inzagi akan tetap ada dalam cerita ini

shoibsmd: Ini sudah lanjut

Neko Twins Kagamine: Ya sama-sama

uchiha izanami: Pair Naruto adalah seirei yang dimilikinya

uchiha drac: ok.. Ini sudah lanjut

.3: Ini sudah lanjut

Rinnegan: Hihihi… maaf membuat anda kesal Rinnegan

: Settingnya di anime Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance

Draknamikaze ss: terima kasih..

Awim Saluja: Ya nyimakpun tidak apa-apa asalkan anda nyaman Awim Saluja

Fumoruki: Terima kasih

Yudi alfian: Terima kasih

Saikari Ara Nafiel: terima kasih anda mau menunggu cerita saya

: Gremori akan memiliki semua kekuatan Isse tapi tidak dengan armornya ohya apa kamu ada saran tentang iblis lainnya… adikku sangat membutuhkan saran dan dia sangat bingung untuk memasukkan karakter iblis dalam cerita yang dibuatnya.

Z irawan3: ya Naruto dalam cerita saya mempunyai kekuatan seperti Okumura Rin dari anime Ao no Exorcist…

: Terima kasih jika anda mau menunggu cerita saya

Z irawan3: hehehe… aku hanya berpikir bahwa bagaiman cara memasukkan beberapa cerita anime didalam sebuah cerita… dan saya memasukkan cerita Ao no Exorcist, Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, serta Naruto… saya juga memasukkan karakter-karakter anime lainnya… maaf jika oc membuat anda pusing..

Z irawan3: termia kasih

Lucifer: terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5

"Onii-chan… onii-chan bangun.. hiks… onii-chan."

Dibawah guyuran hujan.. tampak Naruko menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat… matanya sesekali melirik pandang kearah mayat Minato dan Kushina..

"Kenapa kamu menangis?."

Naruko tersentak kaget…. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara..

"Si-siapa kalian.."

Nadanya begitu ketakutan… matanya memandang takut kearah empat sosok berjubah didepannya…

"Tenang saja… kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok… ohya perkenalkan namaku Gabriel.."

Gabriel berjalan kearah Naruko…. Dia berjongkok dan mengelus hela rambut Naruko…

"Ga-Gabriel… bukankah itu nama malaikat.."

Naruko kaget… tampak tubuhnya bergetar…

"Aku bisa memakluminya jika kamu mengetahui siapa kami…. Naruko ikutlah dengan kami.. kami akan menyembuhkan kakakmu.."

Tanpa berfikir dua kali Naruko langsung mengangguk…

"Teria kasih Gabriel-sama… aku mohon tolong sembuh onii-chan.."

Gabriel tertawa kecil…

"Sandalphon dan Metatron bawa Naruto-kun dan kedua orang tuanya… setelah itu hancurkan gua tempat barang bukti bahwa Naruto-kun adalah anak dalam takdir…. Oh ya Naruko gantilah marga Kalian menjadi Uzumaki… nama Namikaze akan membuat orang-orang curiga kepada kalian.."

Tanpa membalas…. Naruko ambruk tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan…. Inilah awal dari cerita percintaan, pertarungan dan awal dari jalan anak dalam takdir dalam mencari kedamaian….

* * *

Title: Destiny of the Satan's Son

Disclaimer: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) dan Serieri Tsukai no Blade Dance (Yuu Shimizu) dan char yang terkait bukan punya saya

Paring:

Naruto x...

Kamito x...

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genre: advanture, action, Comedy, Ecchi, School, Harem, Supernatural

Warning : ancur, gaje, ooc, oc, typo, alur berantakan, etc.

"Okay." = bicara biasa

'Okay.' = batin/fikiran

" **Okay." = Seirei/ Monster**

' **Okay.' = batin seirei/monster**

 **[Okay] = jutsu**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dari dewa jahat gehenna. Tapi walapun demikian, jalan yang Naruto ambil bukanlah kegelapan melainkan jalan yang dipenuhi cahaya dan kehangatan. Bersama dengan sang adik dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mampukah dia membawa kedamaian. Kita lihat saja di TKP.

* * *

"Jadi Gabriel apa yang dikatakan oleh Kamito adalah kenyataan?."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya… dia memandang wajah wanita yang tengah memangku kepalanya dengan rona merah diwajahnya…

Gabirel sangat cantik dimatanya.. dengan kulit putih tanpa cacat serta dia memiliki rambut lurus sepunggung berwarna kuning keemasan, jangan lupakan sepasang iris merah delima yang begitu indah..

"Ya….. Yang dikatakannya memang benar Naruto-kun…. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau memanggilku malaikat pembawa nafsu.. Naruto-kun aku begitu sakit saat mendengarnya.."

Gabriel cemberut disertai wajah yang merona… hal itu menambah kecantikan tersendiri pada diri Gabriel.

"Kau sudah dengar alasannyakan jadi jangan cemberut terus."

Naruto mendengus kesal… tapi perhatiannya tak lepas dari wajah Gabriel.

"Tapi tak kusangka kau akan bernafsu kepadaku.. ne Naruto-kun mau melakukan itu denganku."

Gabriel tersenyum menggoda… dia membelai pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto bertambah pekat.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam kau bisa jatuh nantinya… lagi pula lihatlah lingkaran sakit mata itu dia seperti mata yang kelilipan…"

Naruto menunjuk sebuah lingkaran diatas kepala Gabriel… lingkaran itu adalah sebuah lingkaran yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah malaikat.. seorang malaikat yang kehilangan cahaya lingkaran itu dia akan menjadi malaikat jatuh…

"Ini bukan lingkaran sakit mata Naruto-kun… lagi pula kau memiliki tombak takdir yang mampu merubah takdir…. Bukannya kau perlu merubah takdirku supaya aku bisa berbuat dosa.."

Gabriel membuang muka…. Wajahnya merona seperti tomat...

"Oh… jadi kau ingin aku memakanmu ya.. fufufu bersiaplah untuk menjerit Gabriel-hime.."

Senyum mesum mengembang diwajah Naruto dia bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan memandang wajah Gabriel….

"Bu-bu-bukan seperti itu a-aku hanya… aarrgghh sudahlah lupakan saja."

Wajahnnya benar-benar merah sekarang…. Dia memandang kebawah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi itu tak lepas dari pandangan Naruto.

"Wajahmu memerah Gabriel…. Aku menjadi semangat untuk memakanmu…"

Gabriel menutup matanya dia sudah siapa menerima perlakun Naruto kepadannya…

Lama menunggu tapi tidak ada yang terjadi… secara perlahan dia membukan kelopak matanya… hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah sepasang iris layaknya seperti permata berwarna merah yang indah.

"Kenapa… apa kau tidak jadi melakukan itu?.."

Gabriel memandang wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya… bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan…

"Aku tidak ingin mengotorimu…. Lagi pula kau adalah seorang malaikat…. Ternyata kau sangat ingin aku melakukan itu denganmu.."

Gabriel menggeleng dia membingkai wajah Naruto dengan tangannya….

"Bukan seperti itu…. aku sangat ingin merasakan bagaimana berhubungan dengan manusia maksudku… ayah selalu mengajarkan kepada kami untuk mengasihi dan menyayangi manusia.. tapi sebagian dari saudaraku mencintai manusia.. mereka menyelinap diantara manusia dan berhubungan dengan manusia.."

"Aku bingung kenapa saudaraku yang sudah jatuh bisa mencintai manusia…. Aku tidak tahu apa enaknya.. aku selalu turun kebumi untuk mencari tahu kebiasaan manusia… aku begitu iri dibuatnya sampai-sampai aku hampir jatuh…"

"Manusia bebas memilih apa yang diinginkannya… mereka bisa melakukan dosa walaupun bayarannya adalah siksaan, mereka bisa menikah dan mempunyai anak. para manusia hidup dengan bebas tanpa ada yang melarangnya.."

Gabriel menangis…. Masih terekam dikepalanya bagaimana saudara-saudaranya jatuh hanya karena mencintai manusia… dia tidak tahu berapa saudaranya yang sudah pergi jauh darinya dan tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya….

*Ggreebb*

Naruto memeluk tubuh Gabriel erat… dia mengelus rambut Gabriel…

Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Gabriel… sama seperti perasaannya saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal tepat didepan matanya…

"itulah keistimewaan kalian… Gabriel kau harusnya bangga sebagai statusnya yang seorang malaikat.. kalian adalah makhluk yang sangat baik sampai-sampai dosapun sangat jauh dari kalian.. dan kalian sangat dekat dengan tuhan."

"Wahai tombak suci yang pernah menembus melalui celah tuhan."

"merubah takdir dan menghancurkan berkat dari ilahi."

"Tombak yang mengumumkan kehancuran dan pendominasi kesucian sejati."

"Kamu mengumumkan takdir dan berubah menjadi kutukan."

 **[Holy Spear of Longinus : Ragatana Malaka]**

kekuatan sejati dari Holy Spear of Longinus yaitu merubah takdir…. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Gabriel bertindak layaknya seperti manusia yang diinginkannya… bukan sebagai malaikat yang suci… melainkan seorang malaikat yang bebas melakukan dosa.

Naruto sekarang bukanlah iblis yang lemah pada benda suci melainkan dia kebal terhadap benda suci dan cahaya….

Kemampuan yang benar-benar hebat…. Kemampuan yang berada diluar akal manusia… membuat sebuah kemustahilan yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh manusia….

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son

.

.

* * *

"Kamito apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?."

Naruto bertanya kepada Kamito… beberapa saat lalu setelah sekolah selesai, Kamito menyeret Naruto kearah belakang sekolah.

"Begini Naruto aku ingin membil-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kamito di berikan pernyataan oleh Naruto dengan sebuah pernyataan yang teramat sakit dihatinya.

"Ka-Ka-Kamito aku tahu aku ini cantik bahkan melebihi perempuan ta-ta-tapi…. Aku masih menyukai oppai perempuan terlebih lagi lubang kenikmatan dunia… Kamito kumohon jangan lakukan itu."

Naruto menutup daerah kelaminya dengan kedua tangannya. Kaki Naruto bergetar dan ekspresinya begitu ketakuatn.

'Sial… aku dianggap seorang maho.'

Kamito berdecak dalam hati… kedutan kesal tampak dengan jelas diwajahnya

"Oi aku masih normal tahu dan juga aku masih menyukai apa yang kamu katakan itu… yang ingin aku bilang adalah apakah kau mengenal malaikat Gabriel?."

Naruto tertawa gerogi. Dia begitu malu, wajahnya memerah karena dalam pikirannya dia sempat membayangkan dimana dirinya akan melakukan 'itu' dengan Kamito.

'Membayangkannya sajah sudah membuatku ngeri… apa lagi melakukannya.'

"Ya aku mengenalnya… Kamito dari mana kau tahu malaikat pembawa nafsu itu?."

Kamito menaikan sebelah alis matanya bingung.. malaikat pembawa Nafsu? Apa maksudnya?...

"Apa maksudmu malaikat pembawa nafsu?."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Di tatapnya Kamito dengan bosan..

"Dengan wajah yang cantik dan ditambah dengan tubuh yang sangat indah… laki-laki mana yang tidak bernafsu jika melihat Gabriel."

Kamito sweatdrop dibuatnya.. satu catatan Naruto itu lumayan mesum..

"Baiklah abaikan itu… Gabriel-sama dulu memberitahuku bahwa aku harus menjadi pendampi-"

"Oh tidak Kamito jangan…. Aku tahu kamu tidak menginginkan ini dan aku juga tahu jika Gabriel memiliki sifat yang aneh. Tapi Kamito ada lebih baiknya yang menjadi pendamping hidupmu itu adalah pere- adaw."

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Kamito. Dia mengusap kepalanya disertai delikan tajam kepada Kamito.

'Sebenarnya apa isi dalam pikiran anak ini sih?.'

Kamito mengerang dalam hati… hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini karena pernyataan Naruto benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Naruto dengar aku tahu jika kamu cantik bahkan sangat cantik untuk seorang pria dan aku tahu sewaktu pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu aku sangat bernafsu kepadamu… tapi setelah mendengar gendermu perasaan itu hilang…."

Naruto menjaga jarak dengan Kamito. Dia melangkah mundur, langkahnya terhenti karena terhalang tembok.

"A-a-ahahaha Kamito lebih baik kau katakan apa maksudmu mengajakku kesini."

Kata-katanya terbata karena ketakutan. Iris merahnya bergerak liar untuk mencari jalan untuk keluar dari situasi yang dihadapinya…

"Terserah kau mau menganggap apa…. Yang pasti aku akan mendampingimu untuk menjalankan takdirmu."

Iris Naruto berhenti pada Kamito… wajahnya mengeras, ekspresi kemarahan tampak jelas dimatanya.

"Kamito kamu tahu…. Aku sangat menyalahkan tuhan yang telah memberikan takdir ini kepadaku… bilang kepada malaikat Gabriel aku tidak butuh bantuan… jika dari lahir takdirku sudah ditetapkan maka-"

"Naruto dengar aku memiliki prinsip hidup yaitu… takdir itu tidak ada. Takdir kita adalah jalan yang kita ambil, sebelum makhluk hidup lahir. Tuhan telah mencatat bagaimana kehidupan kita nantinya. Takdir sangat sulit untuk dimengerti, bisa saja sebelum akhir kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya kau sudah mati. Ingatlah suatu hal… didunia ini sangat banyak makhluk hidup yang menguasai takdir… "

Naruto diam membisu. Pernyataan Kamito benar-benar telah menyadarkannya.. dia membetulkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kamito…

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau melakuakan ini tapi…. Aku ingin membebaskan dunia ini dari kutukan."

Kamito tersenyum getir, ingatan masa lalunya terekam dibenaknya..

"Hadiah dari Blade Dance adalah semua permohonan pemenang akan dikabulkan…. Ren Ashbell kenapa kau tidak meminta hal itu dulu…"

Keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata rubynya layaknya seperti seorang pemimpin, seorang pendominasi yang akan membuat orang-orang akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Naruto dengar aku dulu sangatlah naif dan selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang… aku meminta kebebasan bagi anak-anak yang menjadi korban dari kebangkitan raja iblis dan keinginanku terkabulkan…."

Kamito berjongkok layaknya prajurit menghadap raja… Kamito melafalkan syair untuk memanggil pedangnya…

"Naruto aku baru menyadarinya bahwa masih banyak kutukan yang terjadi didunia ini… maka dengan segala harga diriku aku merendah kepadamu… terimalah aku menjadi penjaga untukmu."

Kamito menancapkkan pedangnnya ketanah dengan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah… Naruto begitu terkejut dibuatnya.

Dia tidak menyangka ini… sungguh tidak pernah dia berpikir bahwa Kamito mau melakukan hal ini…

"Terserah apa katamu…. Kamito aku ingin pergi sebentar.. jika kamu bertemu dengan Naruko bilang kepada dia aku pergi sebentar saja…. Oh ya satu lagi jangan kau apa-apakan Naruko jika kamu tidak ingin nyawamu melayang."

Naruto memandang tajam Kamito…

"Ya..ya..ya… sana pergi tuan siscon…"

Kamito tersenyum mengejek… dia menekankan kalimatnya pada kata siscon….. tapi walaupun begitu dia tersenyum dalam hati karena Naruto mau menerimanya.

"Dari pada kau seorang lolicon.."

Senyuman Kamito menghilang digantikkan dengan wajah tak bereskpresi… matanya kosong seperti tidak memiliki jiwa… tapi dalam hati dia menyimpan sejuta penderitaan.

'lolicon….. TIDAK AKU BUKAN LOLICON'

Melihat eskpresi Kamito ingin sekali Naruto tertawa… tapi ada yang lebih penting dari ini…

"Ja ne… pengidap Lolita complex."

Naruto menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Kamito yang jatuh terduduk lemas..

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

"Ohhh… lihatlah apa yang aku temukan seorang malaikat tercantik disurga tengah berpelukkan mesra dengan seorang putra Lucifer.."

Gabriel dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka saat indra pendengaran mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang asing.. mereka melihat ada tiga sosok yang tak jauh dari mereka…..

"A-Azazel kaukah itu?... dan Danel Ramiel.. aku sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Gabriel melebarkan matanya…. Azazel dia masih ingat betul Azazel… Azazel adalah seorang malaikat yang dulu sering bersamanya.. malaikat yang begitu dia sayangi. Sosok kakak yang tak pernah tergantikan. Sedangkan kedua malaikat jatuh yang bersama Azazel adalah saudaranya disurga dulu..

"Oh Gabriel… kau semakin cantik saudaraku… tapi sayang kau malah mencintai putra Lucifer.."

Lingkaran sihir terbentuk disamping kanan Azazel… dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar sebuah pedang besar berwarna hitam…

"Mau apa kau dengan pedang terkutuk itu?."

Tatapan Gabriel menajam… dia sadar apa maksud dari Azazel. Cemburu dan ingin melampiaskannya pada Naruto, dia mengerti kenapa… Azazel jatuh karena mencintainya.. dia mengetahuinya sudah sangat lama… semenjak peristiwa dimana dia hampir kehilangan kesuciannya.

Terkadang cinta itu sangat menyakitkan…. Mungkin bagi Azazel cinta itu adalah kutukan baginya… karena cinta dia menjadi seperti ini.. karena cinta dia rela melakukan apa-pun….

"Kau tahu Gabriel aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan waktu disurga aku sangat ingin bersamamu dan menikah denganmu. Tapi kau malah mengangagap aku sebagai kakakmu. Sekarang kau malah memilih putra Lucifer sebagai kekasihmu…. Kau benar-benar membuatku muak saudaraku…"

Azazel berujar sinis.. di ambilnya pedang dari lingkaran sihir…

"Niat awalku adalah bermain dengan putra Lucifer tapi…. Saat aku kesini aku malah melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan aku berubah pikiran… Danel Ramiel kalian urus bocah itu biar aku yang mengurus Gabriel…"

Ramiel dan Danel mengangguk… mereka mengeluarkan lima pasang sayap gagak mereka dan terbang mendekati Naruto..

"Gabriel apa mereka yang disebut malaikat jatuh?."

Naruto bertanya bingung…. Tapi dia tahu bahwa orang didepannya adalah musuh..

"Kau pasti baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya… ya mereka lah malaikat jatuh.. Naruto-kun kau harus hati-hati. Laki-laki yang bernama Danel memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan prajurit roh orang mati sedangkan wanita disampingnya bernama Ramiel dia memiliki petir suci… tapi karena kau sudah kebal terhadap benda suci maka aku rasa aku tidak perlu khawatir kepadamu."

"Naruto kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk bertarung dengan kekuatan maximalmu… tempat ini sudah terlindungi oleh penghalang yang kuat…. Tapi yang paling aku takuti adalah Azazel… dia adalah pemimpin malaikat jatuh."

Gabriel berujar serius… dia memandang tajam Azazel, Danel dan Ramiel….

"Aku mengerti Gabriel.."

Naruto meleset maju…. Dia melemparkan tombaknya kearah Danel dan Ramiel

"Holy Spear of Longinus gandakan dirimu.."

Tombak Longinus yang dari satu menjadi sekitar lima puluh…

"Kekuatan yang menarik… Ramiel lakukan tugas mu.."

Ramiel mengangguk dia merentangkan tangannya kearah tombak suci Longinus..

Lingkaran sihir berwarna emas terbentuk didepan Ramiel.. dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar tombak-tombak yang terbuat dari petir… tombak itu meleset maju kearah tombak Longinus

Tapi hal itu tidak mempan terhadap tombak Naruto… itu terbukti dengan tombak petir Ramiel tidak mampu menghalau laju tombak Longinus..

"Waw kamu kalah Ramiel… ini benar-benar akan menarik.."

Mereka berdua terbang tinggi dengan lima pasang sayap mereka untuk menghindari tombak-tombak Naruto…

"Wahai dewi pedang yang duduk ditahtah taman Eden."

"Dewi kesucian yang memegang kemustahilan dari tuhan."

"Datanglah padaku dan tunjukkan apa itu kekuatan pedang akhir dunia.'

Naruto terbang dengan enam pasang sayap iblisnya… tangannya memancarkan aura ungu… pancaran aura ungu itu perlahan berubah menjadi pedang Halvanhelev…..

Dia menebaskan pedangnya secara acak kearah Danel dan Ramiel.. dari tebasan itu keluar energy-energi ungu yang meleset cepat kearah mereka berdua..

"Anak ini benar-benar hebat… tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membunuh kita.. bukan begitu Danel.."

Danel dan Ramiel menembakkan bola-bola energy kearah serangan Naruto..

Saat serangan mereka bertemu… ledakan beruntun terdengar cukup keras disekitar area pertarungan..

Danel dan Ramiel dikejutan dengan kedatangan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba… ditangan kanan Naruto dia menggenggam tombak Longinus sedangkan ditangan kirinya dia memegang pedang Halvanhelev..

"Kau memiliki kecepatan yang bagus nak… tapi sayang kau terlalu memberikan waktu untuk kami.."

Pedang cahaya terbentuk ditangan Danel dan Ramiel… mereka bertiga saling beradu senjata masing-masing diatas langit..

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

Tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan… tiga sosok berjubah memandang pertarungan didepan mereka dengan serius….

"Asmodeus… apakah kita harus ikut dalam pertarungan itu?.. Naruto-sama tidak mungkin bisa menang dari mereka."

Salah satu dari mereka memberikan pernyataan yang mengandung kekhawatiran.. dari nadanya tampak bahwa suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan…

"Leviathan untuk sementara waktu kita lihat saja dulu pertarungan itu.."

Asmodeus berujar dingin…. Mata berbeda warnanya tak lepas dari pertarungan didepannya…

"Azazel terlalu ceroboh membuat penghalang ini…. Apa dia sengaja membuat penghalang ini tembus pandang untuk makhluk seperti kita…"

Salah satu dari mereka berujar kesal…. Dia merasa seperti diremehkan oleh Azazel.

"Entahlah… Beelzebub kau adalah iblis yang bisa menembus penghalan apa-pun jadi kau mengerti tugasmukan.."

Beelzebub mengangguk mengerti…

"Apa kalian hanya akan diam disini sementara saudara kami bertarung…"

Mereka bertiga mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat mendengar sebuah suara..

"Sahatrael-sama, Bael-sama dan Dantalion-sama… kenapa kalian disini?."

Mereka bertiga terkejut saat mereka melihat ketiga anak Lucifer berada didepan mereka..

"Itu tidak penting… bukannya kalian bertiga ditugaskan oleh otou-sama untuk menjaga dan melindungi Naruto.."

Aura membunuh begitu terasa dari ketiga orang itu…. dan hal itu membuat Beelzebub, Leviathan dan Asmodeus takut.

"Ka-kami tahu tapi…. Kami hanya ingin melihat kekuatan Naruto-sama.."

Keringat dingin membasahi wajah mereka… ketakutan begitu terasa dihati mereka…

"Baiklah kami mengerti.."

Beelzebub, Asmodeus, dan Leviathan bernafas lega… setidaknya anak dari Lucifer tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini..

"Kami disini karena otou-sama meminta kami untuk membawa paksa si adik merepotkan itu.."

Bael berujar kesal….. ekor iblisnya bergerak dengan liar..

"Begitu ya kami mengerti…"

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

.

* * *

"Gabriel sebaiknya kamu menyerah… bagaimana jika kita menikah saudaraku.."

Azazel tertawa keras…. Dia memandang Gabriel dengan nafsu membunuh yang begitu pekat…

Kondisi Gabriel tampak kurang baik… baru beberapa menit dia bertarung dengan Azazel dia sudah sangat kelelahan…

"Jangan harap malaikat sialan… lebih baik jika aku memilih Naruto-kun dari malaikat brengsek sepertimu.."

Gabriel berteriak keras… dia merasa diremehkan sekarang… tampak keringat membasahi wajahnya…

"Jika kau seperti itu kau bisa jatuh loh… setelah jatuh apa yang akan kamu lakukan?... oh tentu saja menikah denganku…"

Hilang sudah wajah lembut Gabriel… senyum yang selalu berada diwajahnya hilang digantikan dengan tatapan membunuh.. dia sadar jika kekuatan Azazel jauh berada diatasnya tapi…. Dia tidak suka diremehkan.

'Beruntung Naruto-kun tadi membuatku bisa melakukan dosa kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah jatuh dari tadi.'

"Jangan harap gagak jelek.."

Tawa Azazel berhenti seketika…. Dia memandang datar Gabriel..

"Cih kamu yang memintaku untuk berbuat kasar Gabriel…."

Dia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri..

"…. Dan kau harus menerima akibatnya.."

Gabriel terlempar kelangit karena pukulan Azazel yang sangat kuat…

Azazel membentangkan keenam pasang sayapnya lebar… dia meleset terbang dengan cepat kearah Gabriel..

"Karena aku tidak bisa memilikimu maka….. aku akan membunuhmu.."

*JJrraasshh*

Gabriel tertusuk oleh pedang Azazel… pedang itu menembus tubuhnya…

"Aarrrgghh"

Gabriel berteriak kesakitan…Nampak darah keluar dengan deras dari luka diperut Gabriel..

"Sampai jumpa saudaraku.."

Azazel menendang tubuh Gabriel dengan keras sehingga Gabriel terlempar jauh….

"GABRIEL!"

Naruto berteriak terkejut… kelopak matanya terbuka lebar.. iris merahnya bergetar tak percaya. Dia takut… takut jika orang yang disayanginya pergi seperti kejadian tiga tahuhn yang lalu..

Dia bisa melihat dimana mata Gabriel perlahan tertutup…. Sayapnya yang enam pasang perlahan menghilang meninggalkan bulu-bulu sayap merpati yang berterbangan bebas di langit

Iris matanya perlahan kehilangan cahayanya… luka dihatinya yang selama tiga tahun ini dia tutupi perlahan terbuka dan menunjukkan pada dunia betapa dalam luka dihati Naruto….

Naruto tidak tahu mengapa…. Dia hanya bingung dengan takdir. Tidak cukupkah kedua orang tua angkatnya meninggal karenanya..

Sekarang mengapa… mengapa dia kembali melihat pemandangan dimana orang yang disayanginya terluka… kenapa dia selalu merasakan kehilangan…

Apakah dia akan selalu begini.. selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir… tidak. Dia tidak ingin selalu dipermainkan seperti ini.

Dia sadar jika dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak… tapi tidak bisakah dia memiliki impian untuk membuat takdirnya bahagia..

Apakah akhir hidupnya juga menyakitkan… apakah dia akan selalu berjalan dalam kegelapan dan kematian.

Dia hanya berharap jika hidupnya selalu dipenuhi canda tawa dan kebahagiaan… dia hanyalah makhluk ciptaannya yang berharap jauh dari kegelapan..

"Satu kalah sekarang kau boc- A-a-astaga energy gila macam apa ini"

Danel berujar tak percaya… dia melebarkan matanya saat dia merasakan energy kegelapan menguar dari tubuh Naruto… energy ini sangat pekat bahkan lebih besar darinya…

"Kenapa….."

Suara Naruto begitu pelan… tampak seperti tak memiliki jiwa… kehampaan melanda hatinya.. cahaya merenggut hatinya… jurang kehampaan begitu dalam bersarang dihatinya…

"…. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang yang kusayangi sekali lagi…"

Tampak langit yang semula terang digantikan dengan awan hitam yang mengeluarkan ribuan petir yang menyambar dengan ganasnya… angin bergerak dengan liarnya dan menerbangkan pohon-pohon disekitar mereka. Alam seperti mengambarkan betapa hancur hati Naruto kini…

"…. KENAPA AKU HARUS MELIHAT ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI TERLUKA.."

Ledakan energy besar terjadi… pusat dari ledakan itu adalah tubuh Naruto… energi itu membumbung tinggi kelangit.

Awan hitam berputar mengelilingi energy kegelapan Naruto… energy itu memancarkan aura merah bercampur dengan hitam…

Tanah bergetar layaknya gempa… kebencian telah merenggut hati putra dari pembawa cahaya dan waktu… dendam telah berkobar dengan ganasnya dihatinya..

Fisik Naruto secara perlahan berubah… matanya berwarna merah menyala… api hitam membakar daerah sekitar Naruto…. Fisik Naruto sekarang benar-benar tampak mengerikan…

Tapi itulah dia.. sosok anak kegelapan yang selalu akan berjalan pada kegelapan.. tapi bagaimana dengan takdir yang sangat dipercayai oleh klan Uzumaki… takdir yang telah diberitakan secara turun temurun dari klan keturunan dewa…Takdir yang disampaikan dari mulut kemulut….

Tuhan selalu menciptakan semua hal dalam berpasangan. Dimana ada kegelapan disitu ada cahaya, hal itu tidak bisa dihapuskan walaupun sekuat apa-pun makhluk hidup…

Takdir Naruto adalah membawa kedamaian. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto akan membawa kedamaian, kedamaian itu banyak pengertiannya…

Kedamaian bisa kita raih dengan menghancurkan dunia dan membentuk dunia baru, kedamaian bisa diraih dengan menjadi penguasa, dan kedamaian bisa diraih dengan kasih sayang dan cinta…

Tapi apakah opini ketiga itu bisa terjadi. Dunia ini adalah kutukan, sebaik apa-pun manusia pasti didalam hatinya dia menyimpan kegelapan…. Tidak ada namanya kebaikan sejati… banyak orang-orang yang memiliki kebaikan yang semu….

Kehidupan ini bukanlah seperti film yang akan membawa happy ending pada ceritanya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dimasa depan. Bisa saja akhir hidup kita kita akan mengalami kebahagiaan… tapi apakah akhir cerita selalu dalam kebahagiaan.

Tapi seperti yang sudah dijelaskan bahwa semua hal diciptakan selalu dalam berpasang-pasangan… makhluk hidup selalu berharap bahwa akhir dari kehidupannya bahagia bukan kesedihan..

"Da-Danel energy ini.."

Ramiel melebarkan matanya terkejut… perasaan takut menjalar didalam hatinya. Hati yang semula sangat percaya diri dalam melawan Naruto sekarang dalam keadaan sebaliknya…

Hatinya dicengkram oleh perasaan takut… matanya tak lepas dari Naruto… dia seperti mengenal hawa energy kegelapan ini..

*deg*

Matanya terbelalak.. energy ini.. hawa kegelapan ini…. Dia mengerti sekarang..

Naruto adalah putra Lucifer dan dia bisa memaklumi hawa kehadiran Lucifer ada didalam diri Naruto…

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sembilan hawa energy yang lainnya… bukankah hawa ini adalah hawa jendral-jendral neraka…

Apa lagi dia merasakan hawa kehadiran iblis yang paling ditakuti didunia… hawa dari sosok monster yang sangat kejam… sosok yang dijuluki sebagai pangeran kegelapan..

"Danel aura ini…. Bukannya.."

Dia tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.. terlalu takut kepada hawa kehadiran yang berada didalam diri Naruto…

Mereka berdua terhempas karena ledakan energy Naruto… mereka berdua menabrak dinding penghalang dengar keras… hal itu menyebabkan penghalang itu pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya….

Bagaiaman dengan Azazel?... apa yang terjadi pada dirinya….

Azazel saat ini tertawa dengan keras… dia seperti menemukan kesenangan tersendiri…

"Kekuatan ini?... perasaan ini?... bocah apa aku perlu bersedih karena membunuh Gabriel atau bahagia karena menemukan mainan yang sangat bagus?."

Azazel menjilati darah Gabriel yang masih membekas pada bilah pedangnya…. Apakah dia memang mantan malaikat?... Azazel seperti iblis yang tidak memiliki perasaan… bahkan dia adalah sosok mutlak dari iblis..

"Hhuuummm… ah~ darah Gabriel begitu manis…. Aku menjadi sangat bernafsu…. Tapi sayang dia sudah mati.. hahahaha ayo hibur aku putra Lucifer"

Azazel tertawa kesetanan… aura kegelapan menguar dengan pekat dari tubuhnya…

Tawanya berhenti…. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat secara tiba-tiba wajah Naruto sudah ada didepannya…

Wajah itu dan senyum diwajah Naruto…. Dia merasa diremehkan… tapi saat memandang mata merah tampa pupil didepannya terbesit sedikit rasa takut dihatinya… Naruto sekarang seakan lebih iblis dari Lucifer dan lebih kejam dari sosok pangeran neraka (Belial)…

" **Hahahaha… kau benar Karasu-chan dari pada seperti ini lebih baik kita bermain."**

Azazel menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan untuk menahan tendangan Naruto…

'Sial tendangannya sangat menyakitkan…'

Dia mendecih dalam hati… tapi apa dia akan merasa takut… jawabannya tidak..

Dia sudah pernah melawan Lucifer dan Michael.. bahkan untuk hal yang lebih gila.. dia pernah membangkang ayahnya dan berniat untuk meniduri Gabriel sehingga semua malaikat memburunya dan bertarung dengannya…

Mereka berdua bertarung tanpa memandang sekitar…. Tempat sekitar mereka benar-benar hancur sekarang...

*dduuuaaarr*

Ledakan energy beradu dalam satu pukulan… kedua energy itu menciptakan hempasan angin yang begitu kuat… tampak tanah dibawa Azazel dan Naruto berterbangan dan membentuk kawah yang sangat lebar…

" **Oh Karasu-chan tidak pernah aku merasakan kenikmatan ini…. Bagaimana jika aku bertarung dengan malaika bishounen dan ayah menyedihkan itu ya…. Azazel pemimpin malaikat jatuh, Satan sebagai raja para iblis dan Michael sebagai malaikat terkuat disurga…. Betapa nikmatnya jika aku bertarung dengan kalian bertiga.."**

Hidup ini bagaikan sebuah rekaman yang terus terulang…. Rekaman dimana kita akan melihat hal yang akan sama setiap saatnya… seperti kasusnya dalam cerita hidup Naruto…

"Jangan sombong kau bocah sialan."

Aazel memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras…. Hal itu membuat Naruto terlempar jauh bahkan manusia memerlukan waktu seharian untuk berjalan kearah tempat Naruto…

Tubuh Naruto berhenti saat tubuhnya menghantam sebuah gunung…. gunung itu hancur lebur layaknya seperti gunung itu dibentuk oleh anak kecil dan dihancurkan dengan pukulan orang dewasa..

Lava berkeluaran dengan derasnya dari gunung itu… hewa-hewan berpergian demi menghindari sebuah pertarungan…

Keadaan Naruto benar-benar menyedihkan.. dengan tulang lehernya yang patah serta wajahnya menghadap kebelakang…

Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Naruto mati.. dengan gerakan pelan dia menggunakan kedua tangannya yang dihiasi dengan kuku hitam panjang untuk memutar kepalanya kebentuk awal..

Seperti iblis difilm horror… seperti hantu yang tidak akan mati walaupun dia kehilangan kepala maupun bagian badannya yang lain..

Naruto sudah berubah menjadi iblis sepenuhnya…. Iblis sejati yang bahkan lebih iblis dari pada Satan….

" **Khukhukhu…. Pukulanmu sangat enak Karasu-chan…. Kurasa aku akan mendesah sepanjang hari.."**

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

.

* * *

Ditempat lain…. Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang sangat indah… langit ditempat itu yang semula terang tergantikan dengan langit berwarna hitam kelam….

Malam adalah kegelapan yang tak terkalahkan… tapi bagaimana dengan kegelapan ditempati ini… bukankah kegelapan itu lebih pekat dari malam…

Ditempat itu terdapat sepuluh singgasana yang diduduki oleh sepuluh gadis yang memiliki wajah yang begitu rupawan….

Mereka semua layaknya seperti bidadari… begitu indah dan tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata…

Mereka bersepuluh duduk manis layaknya seperti putri kerajaan… mereka tidak mengenakan apa-pun ditubuh mereka sehingga kulit mulus dan lekukan tubuh indah mereka terekspor dengan jelas…

Perlahan mata mereka yang semula tertutup perlahan terbuka…. Iris yang begitu indah menunjukkan eksistensinya pada dunia…

"Sudah tiga tahun kita berada ditubuh Naruto…. Tapi baru kali ini kita bertemu dengannya.."

Mereka semua memandang tubuh Naruto yang tertidur di atas sebuah kasur yang begitu besar dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya..

"Tapi dia begitu hebat maksudku… dia memisahkan kekuatan kegelapan dan cahaya ditubuh kita… yang lebih hebatnya dia menyerap energy kegelapan itu tanpa sedikitpun energi suci yang ikut teresap."

Mereka semua berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto kecuali seorang gadis berambut raven dan bermata merah…

"Kalian mau kemana?."

Gadis itu bertanya bingung… tampak dimatanya dia memandang benci kearah Naruto…

"Akame… aku bingung kenapa kau sangat membenci master."

Akame memandang Saber dengan malas… dia mengerti dan sangat mengerti bahwa apa-pun argumennya pasti tidak didengarkan oleh mereka..

"Laki-laki itu seperti hewan buas…. Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya… bukankah bocah itu sangat suka mengotori perempuan… seperti wanita iblis yang sering bersamanya.."

Akame berujar penuh benci kearah Naruto…. Tubuhnya bersinar berwarna merah…. Sebuah Kristal merah terbentuk di punggung tangan kanannya… Akame yang semula tidak mengenakan apa-pun kini berganti… dia sekarang mengenakan sebuah pakaian hitam dengan sebuah dasi berwarna merah (pakaian sehari-hari Akame di animenya)

"Setidaknya tanggapanmu itu salah Akame…. Bukankah iblis-iblis itu yang menggoda Naruto dan menyerahkan tubuh mereka kepada Naruto."

Kukuri membelai wajah Naruto dengan lembut… dia duduk disamping kanan kepala Naruto… mungkin keadaan Naruto kali ini sangatlah diimpikan oleh kaum adam…

Dikelilingi oleh Sembilan gadis cantik tanpa busana… apa lagi mereka duduk didekat Naruto…

"Bangunlah master…. Kami disini menunggumu."

Layaknya seperti mantra yang sangat ampuh… perlahan kelopak mata Naruto terbuka.. dia sedikit meringis saat sakit kepala melanda dirinya…

"Diman—ASTAGA APA YANG TELAH AKU LAKUKAN?."

Matanya terbelalak kaget… dia memandang Sembilan gadis didepannya dengan ekspresi syok…

"Naruto apa mak—"

Asuna terpaksa menghentikan ucapnnya saat secara tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri diatas kasur dan membungkuk…

"Tolong maafkan aku.. aku tidak tahu siapa kalian… maafkan aku yang telah meniduri kalian.."

Mereka semua terkikik geli saat mendengar penuturan Naruto… benar-benar lucu..

"Tenang saja Naruto kamu tidak melakkan hal itu kepada kami.."

Naruto bernafas lega saat mendengar pengakuan dari Tohka…

'Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan hal yang bejat.'

"Oh ya ini dimana dan juga kenapa kalian eenngg… telanjang."

Wajahnya merona…. Bohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak terangsang pada gundukkan didada perempuan disekitarnya…

"Are…. Apa kamu masalah dengan itu NA-RU-TO-KU-N."

Restia tersenyum menggoda.. dia berdiri dan menggesekkan asetnya pada lengan Naruto…

"Restia tidak lagi…. Aku sudah cukup bosan dengan tingkahmu itu…"

Xenovia mendengus kesal…. Dia sudah cukup bosan mendengar desahan Restia tiap harinya… baik itu saat dia melakukan masturbasi maupun saat Restia dan Shinoa melakukan hubungan terlarang…

"Ngghhh nona bi-bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku."

Naruto berujar gugup… dia merasakan sesak pada daerah selangkangannya..

"master aku ingin mengatakan hal yang lebih penting dari semua ini…. Kamu sebaiknya cepat sadar dan kendalikan dirimu."

Saber berujar serius… Naruto memandang bingung Saber… apa maksu-

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu bukannya aku tadi bertarung.."

Dia baru ingat sekarang… dia tengah bertarung dan lepas kendali..

"Gabriel bagaimana dengan Gabriel…"

Suara Naruto begitu pelan… walaupun begitu mereka semua masih bisa mendengarnya…

"Apa malaikat yang sering bersamamu itu.."

Asuna berujar dengan tak suka… dia seperti ini karena setiap Naruto berada didekat Gabriel dia seperti merasakan ikatan.. seperti dia dan Gabriel itu sama…

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu hmmm?."

"Asuna… namaku Asuna Yūki…. Entahlah Naruto aku.."

"Tunggu dulu aku baru menyadarinya dimana ini dan kenapa kalian mengetahui namaku?."

Asuna sangat kesal karena perkataannya terpotong… sedari tadi Naruto selalu saja memotong ucapannya..

"Kami semua adalah seireimu Naruto… dan juga tentang malaikat Gabriel kurasa dia baik-baik saja…. Orang sekaliber dia tidak mungkin mati. Aku sudah melihat dari dirimu bahwa luka Gabriel beregenerasi dengan sendirinya."

Hitomi tersenyum lembut… setidaknya itu mampu membuat kekhawatiran Naruto menghilang

"Jadi kalian seireiku… tapi kenapa kalian selama ini tidak menunjukkan diri kalian kepadaku?."

Naruto bertanya bingung…. Dia cukup heran dengan keadaannya saat ini..

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah menerima kami… Naruto selama ini kau selalu teringat akan bayangan masa lalu… bayangan dimana hanya karena kamu memiliki kami orang tua angkatmu harus mati."

Naruto tertunduk… matanya tak bisa terlihat karena terhalang poni rambutnya…

"Benar juga…. Aku selalu menyalahkan kalian… tapi akhirnya aku sedikit menerima kalian semenjak Michael membujukku untuk menggunakan kekuatanku."

Naruto mendongak… dia tersenyum kepada mereka semua…

"Apa kau tidak membenci kami."

Shiroi berujar takut…. Dia takut jika Naruto membenci mereka.. bagaimanapun Naruto telah membebaskan mereka dari pohon kehidupan…

"Kurasa tidak… kalian tidak salah… jika kalian seireiku maukah kalian membantuku untuk mengalahkan Azazel."

Mereka semua terkejut…. Bahkan Akame yang sedari tadi membuang muka menjadi memandang Naruto..

"Ka-ka-kau… apa yang kau katakan itu benar?."

Akame berujar tak percaya… dia yakin dia salah dengar….

"Apa pendengaranmu itu terganggu… bukankah sudah katakan aku tidak membenci kalian."

Mereka semua tersenyum senang… kecuali bagi Akame wajahnya saat ini sangat masam..

"Baiklah Naruto kami akan membantumu.."

Kebahagiaan terpancar diwajah mereka… tapi bagi Naruto dia masihlah bimbang…

Masih teringat betul betapa lemahnya dirinya sehingga menolong Gabriel pun dia tidak bisa… dia bingung bagaimana caranya melindungi mereka…

Tapi dia mencona bangkit…. Keterpurukan hanya akan membawa kehancuran pada diri sendiri….

'Ingatlah…. Tuhan memiliki sejuta rencana untuk membahagiakan makhluknya.'

Naruto bingung… dia yakin mendengar sebuah suara tadi… tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena dia yakin itu adalah sebuah pesan untuknya…

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

"Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Goshujin-sama bagaimana ini…. Asmodeus jangan diam saja bodoh."

Leviathan berujar panik…. Tampak dia begitu takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto… benar-benar gelap dan mengerikan… bahka Lucifer tidak semengerikan ini.

"Asmodeus jang-"

"Bisakah kalian diam…"

Mereka bungkam saat mendengar suara berbeda dari Asmodeus…. Suara ini hanya dikeluarkan oleh Asmodeus saat dia sangat serius..

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari beberapa hawa kehadiran yang begitu familiar dari tubuh Naruto-sama… "

Mereka bingung….apa maksud dari Asmodeus..

"Cih aku menjadi tak percaya jika kalian adalah orang-orang yang kuat di Gehenna…"

Kedutan kesal tampak diwajahnya…. Ekspresinya benar-benar kesal saat ini…

"Hei apa maksudmu…tunggu dulu hawa ini…. Lucifer-sama bukan ini.. hawa ini…. Aarggghh aku bingung aura ini sangat bercampur…"

Leviathan berteriak frustasi… dia merasakan hawa Lucifer tapi dia juga merasakan hawa seperti Samael, Asmodeus, Belial dan masih banyak lagi….

"Aku baru menyadarinya…"

Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Asmodeus…

"Naruto-sama jangan-jangan di dalam tubuhnya tersegel Kristal-kristal yang berisikan jiwa malaikat dan iblis…"

"Bisakah kau memberikan penjelasan yang bisa ditangkap oleh otak sekaliberku.."

Amodeus memandang datar Beelzebub… akhirnya setelah sekian lama Beelzebub mengakui kebodohannya..

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kebodohanmu Beelzebub.."

Kedutan tampak jelas diwajah Beelzebub…

"Stop jangan bertengkar lagi…. Asmodeus tolong jelaskan apa yang kamu ketahui."

Dengan berat hati terpaksa Beelzebub menyimpan kata-katanya dalam hati…

"Pada waktu peperangan antara kita kaum iblis dan malaikat… waktu itu Aku Lucifer-sama, Samael, Elseth, Lucifuge, Astaroth, Belphegor, Belial, Lilith, dan nehemah melawan sepuluh malaikat yang diantaranya Michael, Raphael, Metatron, Gabriel, Raziel, Tzaphkiel, Zadkiel, Camael, Sandalphon dan Haniel…."

"… kami bertarung satu sama lainnya disurga tingkatan tertinggi…. Waktu itu ayah menyegel sebagian jiwa kami semua kedalam pohon kehidupan… tapi pohon kehidupan tidak sanggup menahan kekuatan kami sehingga ayah menyegel jiwa kami kedalam sebuah Kristal dan ditanamkan kepada seirei yang langsung diciptakan dengan kekuatannya…"

"…. Aku menduga bahwa didalam diri Naruto-sama semua seirei itu ada didalam dirinya… sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Lucifer-sama sangat tertarik kepada Naruto-sama…. Pohon kehidupan hanya ada satu kelemahannya yaitu Sephira Crystal.. dulu Lucifer-sama sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi penguasa Surga, Neraka, dan dunia manusia…"

"Asmodeus jangan bilang selama ini Otou-sama hanya memperalat kami untuk menghancurkan pohon kehidupan… dengan Dantalion-kun yang memiliki kekuatan sejati dari otou-sama.. Bael-kun yang memiliki api biru yang mampu memusnahkan apa-pun. dan Naruto-kun yang sebagai pusat untuk menghancurkan pohon kehidupan.."

Sahatrael berujar dingin… tampak matanya menyiratkan kebencian dan kemarahan…

"Jangan bilang karena itu juga adik kandungku dibunuh oleh otou-sama dan dia menggunakan alasan bahwa adik kandungku memiliki kekuatan yang sanggup menghancurkan dunia…."

hawa membunuh begitu pekat keluar dari tubuh Sahatrael…. Aura membunuhnya membuat kelima orang disekitarnya jatuh terduduk…

"Sahtrael-kun kamu sangat pintar dalam menebaknya…."

Tubuh mereka bergetar kecuali dengan Sahtrael…. Suara ini adalah suara Lucifer…

"Otou-sama/Lucifer-sama."

Mereka berseru terkejut… dimata mereka. mereka bisa melihat seorang pria rupawan bersurai ungu dan bermatakan hitam sekelam langit malam…. Lucifer memiliki sepasang tanduk kambing yang berputar kebawah… kakinya bukanlah kaki seperti manusia melainkan kaki kambing…

"Jadi kamu membenciku ya Sahatrael-kun…. Khukhukhu Bael-kun Dantalion-kun apa yang akan kalian lakukan setel-"

"Aku akan melawanmu Lucifer…. Kau berkata bahwa kau ingin keluarga kita bersatu tapi nyatnya kau malah meperalat kami…"

Dantalion dengan tegas berujar kepada Lucifer… matanya perlahan membentuk sebuah bulatan dengan tiga ujung yang seperti ujung angka Sembilan…. iris birunya memancarkan dendam kepada Lucifer….

"Aku akan meng-"

Sahatrale, Dantalion dan Bael terbang kelangit karena pukulan Lucifer…. Tampak tubuh mereka terbakar oleh api biru…

"Mati saja kalian anak-anak brengsek…"

Lucifer memandang pertarungan antara Azazel dan Naruto dengan nafsu membunuh….

"Sekarang giliran kalian berdua kecoa sialan.."

Dia menghilang dengan sangat cepat….

"Leviathan Beelzebub apa yang akan kita lakukan.."

Asmodeus memandang kedua temannya dengan tatapan membingungkan…. Hari ini adalah hari terberatnya selama masa hidupnya….

"Sebaiknya kita pulang ke-Gehenna….. kita perlu bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi…"

Asmodeus dan Leviathan mengangguk mengerti…. Mereka menghilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir…

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son.

.

.

* * *

Azazel tak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi begitu cepat… saat sosok Lucifer berdiri angkuh didepannya dan menghanjar dirinya seperti bawahan… dia benci ini sangat membencinya… apa lagi keadaan Naruto saat ini membuatnya terpaku dalam keterkejutan…

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia membantai semua pasukan Lucifer dengan beringas dan tak kenal ampun… demi apa yang akan dia pertaruhkan untuk memenangkan Gabriel… Azazel yakin malahan sangat yakin jika sosok Naruto seperti seorang eksekutor yang beringas dan haus akan darah….

Ditambah lagi keadaan semakin memanas saat Michael saudara pria berwajah cantiknya itu turun dari surga dalam keadaan yang tenang tapi menyimpan sejuta amarah…

"Apakah kau sampai tidak memiliki hati hingga kau ingin membunuh keempat anakmu itu Lucifer onii-sama… Azazel ketahuilah Gabriel tidak pernah menyukaimu jadi bisakah kau membiarkannya bebas…"

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang dikepalanya… dengan sebuah pedang suci ditangan Michael dia melawan sosok Naruto yang sedang dikendalikan oleh amarah sehingga alam seperti terserang bencana alam yang mampu memusnahkan apa-pun yang berada diradius 2km…

Beruntunglah pasukannya dan pasukan malaikat serta iblis membuat sebuah penghalang yang sangat kuat untuk mengurangi kerusakan akibat pertarungan mereka….

"Lucifer onii-sama sadarlah akan apa yang ada disekitarmu…. Tidakkah kamu tahu ayah sangat menyayangimu sampai-sampai anakmulah yang ditugaskan untuk mendamaikan kita bertiga… ayah tidak ingin kita saling melukai satu sama lainnya… dia hanya ingin kita berjabat tangan dan hidup dengan damai…"

Michael memandang sedih sosok Lucifer… matanya sesekali melirik sosok Gabriel yang menangis pilu karena keadaan Naruto yang berada dipangkuannya begitu sekarat… fisik Naruto sudah berubah seperti Naruto yang dikenalnya… bukan sosok kelam yang membuat hatinya menjerit bahwa sosok Naruto bukanlah Naruto…

Disamping Gabriel tampak sosok Sahatrael, Bael, Dantalion tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang masih terbakar dibeberapa bagian… beruntung api biru itu bisa dipadamkan dengan energy suci walaupun itu menyebabkan mereka bertiga menderita…

"Simpan kata-kata menyebalkan itu Michael-kun… Azazel mari kita lanjutkan pesta kita… Michael adikku aku ingin kau ikut dalam pesta kami…"

Lucifer tanpa menunggu waktu Michael dan Azazel membalas… dia sudah lebih dulu meleset kepada Michel dengan api biru yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan liar… seperti menggambarkan kesenangan dalam hatinya…

*Trrannk! Ttrraankk! !trrannkk! *

Mereka beradu senjata masing-masing diudara… hempasan angin begitu kuat saat senjata mereka bersentuhan… menerbangkan apa-pun yang terkena angin dari serangan mereka… pertarungan dari ketiga anaknya yang membawa kekuatan yang bisa dikatakan gila…..

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son

.

.

* * *

Gabriel seperti merasakan bahwa dia akan semakin jatuh jika seperti ini…. Hatinya semakin banyak mengandung energy negative… berkah dari tomba suci Longinus sudah menghilang semenjak Naruto lepas kendali….

Sayapnya yang semula putih bersih kini tampak kusam… beberapa bulu sayapnya tampak berjatuhan ketanah… dia memang tidak jatuh tapi dia sangat takut jika dia menjadi jatuh… dia tidak ingin Naruto menjadi sedih karena kejatuhannya… Naruto lebih menyukai dirinya mempunyai sayap putih….

"Ayah haruskah aku merasakan rasa sakit ini… saat aku melihat orang yang aku sayangi tertidur tak berdaya dipangkuanku… melihat tiga sosok kakakku bertarung hanya karena hal sepeleh…. Ayah kumohon kurangilan derita batin ini… ini benar-benar sakit dan menyesakkan…"

Air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari matanya… membasahi pipinya yang terlihat begitu kotor Karena debu… luka karena serangan Azazel yang menembus perutnya tidak ada artinya dengan luka dihatinya… begitu sakit seperti ada sebuah pisau yang sangat tumpul mencoba untuk mencabik-cabik hatinya….

Gabriel merasakan bahwa pendengarannya seperti berkurang… matanya seperi berat…. Dan akhirnya dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri… kepalanya berada didada Naruto… bukan tanpa alasannya dia tak sadarkan diri…

Tuhan membalas doanya… Gabriel dibawah kedalam alam bawah sadar Naruto.. menemui sosok terkasih untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialaminya…

Disinlah dia.. terdiam dengan tubuh yang bergertar saat melihat Naruto tersenyum kepadanya… matanya tak lepas dari sosok Naruto yang dikelilingi oleh Sembilan orang gadis….

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun haruskah aku senang karena melihatmu… atau harus marah saat aku melihat kamu duduk diatas sebuah kasur dengan beberapa gadis mengelilingimu dalam keadaan tanpa busana…"

Gabriel berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat… dia tidak peduli jika dia jatuh karena tingkahnya ini… dia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala kekhawatirannya kepada Naruto…

"Gabriel aku tidak melakukan apa-pun sungguh… mereka hanyalah seireiku yang entah kenapa mereka menemuiku dalam keadaan seperti ini…"

Gabriel tidak membalas karena dia sudah mengetahui mereka adalah seirei Naruto… hal itu dikarenakan dia merasakan ikatan yang sama dengannya pada salah satu dari seirei Naruto…

"Kalian pasti bingung kenapa kalian tidak mengetahui diri kaliankan…. Terutama untukmu Asuna aku tahu kamu tidak menyukaiku karena kamu merasa aku menirumu… aku akan menjelaskan tentang diri kalian…"

Mereka memandang Gabriel dengan penuh arti… jati diri adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat ingin kita ketahui… saat ingatan seperti tertahalang oleh sesuatu… tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diri sendiri itu tidaklah menyenangkan…

Layaknya seperti sebuah sampah yang dibakar dengan sia-sia karena masih memiliki untung…. Percuma bangga akan diri jika kita tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan kita….

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son

.

* * *

Lucifer, Michael dan Azazel masilah bertarung dengan ganasnya… enam pasang sayap mereka tak henti-hentinya bergerak untuk membuat kecepatan terbang mereka menjadi sangat cepat… tak ada waktu yang terlewatkan hanya untuk mengambil nafas…

Setiap sedetik mereka habiskan untuk beradu senjata masin-masing demi membuktikan siapa yang berhak menduduki tahtah dalam pemimpin terkuat dari mereka…

"Michael berhentilah tersenyum saat kita bertarung…."

Azazel memandang Michael dengan perasaan sakit…. Dia masih ingat betul akan kebaikan Michael…. Dia harus mengakui bahwa Michael adalah malaikat yang sangat dia sayangi… jika saja dia tidak menjadi jatuh dan dicap sebagai pendosa mungkin dia dan Michael masih bisa bersama….

Dia masih ingat saat dimana dia menjadi gila karena cintanya kepada Gabriel… sampai hari itu terjadi…. Hari dimana dia menculik Gabriel dan membawa Gabriel kebumi… menjamah tubuhnya dengan penuh akan nafsu bahkan dia hampir mengambil kesucian Gabriel jika tidak Michael, Metatron, dan Raziel menemukan dirinya…

Dia takut saat dihadapakan dengan kemurkaan ayahnya sehingga dia bernasib sama dengan Lucifer… menjadi seorang gila bertarung tapi nyatanya masih menyimpan hati yang bersih… saat bertemu dengan Gabriel dia sangat gila Karena perasaan cintanya…

"Azazel bukankah ayah selalu mengajarkan kepada kita untuk tersenyum walaupun kita dalam keadaan kurang baik…. Aku sebenarnya masih merasa marah saat kamu memperlakukan Gabriel seperti wanita murahan dulu…. Ditambah aku masih memendam perasaan luka saat Lucifer onii-sama membentak ayah dan mengibarkan bendera perang kepada ayah…"

Michael melemparkan bola-bola berbasih cahaya kearah Lucifer…. Tapi Lucifer bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah…

"Aku sangat tersanjung jika kamu merasa sakit saat aku melawan ayah Michael…. Azazel ternyata kamu pernah hampir memperkosa Gabriel yah… mari kita lihat bagaimana rekasi kalian jika aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu Azazel…"

Mereka berdua terlempar jauh saat tekanan aura Lucifer semakin menggila… mereka memandang terkejut dengan kekuatan Lucifer… sangat berbeda dengan dulu kekuatan Lucifer telah meningkat dua kali lipat…

" **Menyerap habis kesucian dari para pengikut ayah… dan mengambil jiwa para pengikutku mampu membuatku menjadi sekuat ini…. Bagaimana menurutmu Michael, Azazel?."**

Suaranya memberat… Lucifer begitu mengerikan sekarang… benar-benar gelap walaupun tidak segelap Naruto… mereka harus mengakui bahwa Lucifer sekarang lebih kuat dari mereka…

"Jangan meremehkan aku Lucifer…"

Azazel bangkit berdiri… enam pasang sayap gagaknya kembali bergerak untuk memulai pertarungan mereka… tidak ada suara yang dihasilkannya saat dia meleset dengan cepat kearah Azazel… layaknya sebuah angin yang berhembus kencang…

*DDuuaarr*

Sebuah ledakan terjadi saat dua tinjuan beradu…. Mereka berdua mengabaikan fakta bahwa tulang mereka mengalami keretakkan… terutama bagi Azazel yang memang dari saat melawan Naruto keadaannya sudah mulai memburuk…

Semua yang menjadi saksi dari pertarungan ketiga sosok yang sangat terkenal diseantero dunia supernatural hanya bisa memandang kagum mereka… mereka bisa merasakan bahwa Lucifer, Michael, dan Azazel sangat jauh tingakatan dari mereka…

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son

.

.

* * *

Kenyataan yang mereka terima begitu hal yang sangat mengejutkan… terlahir dari sepasang jiwa yang berlawanan… tersandung dalam keadaan yang begitu menyakitkan karena mereka harus menempuh takdir yang begitu menyakitkan dan sangat sulit…

"Haruskah kami membantu dia untuk mendamaikan kalian bertiga… Gabriel-sama kami tidak bisa melakukan itu jika kalian sendiri yang tidak mau berdamai…"

Akame memandang bingung Gabriel… jangankan memikirkan hal itu… dia tidak sudi membantu Naruto dan meminjamkan kekuatannya kepada Naruto…

"Percampuran dari jiwa Camael dan Astaroth… kau sangat mirip dengan mereka berdua Akame… Camael adalah malaikat yang selalu waspada dan tidak terlalu menyukai orang yang dianggapnya berbahaya dan apa lagi dia sangat tidak menyukai manusia…. Sedangkan Astaroth sangat tidak suka melakukan hal yang menurutnya susah dan sangat sulit untuk meminta bantuan kepadanya… tapi tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kalian menjadi jalur perdamaian bagi kami…."

Gabriel tahu bahwa ini sangat berat… bahkan dia tidak tahu apakah dia mampu menjalankan tugas itu… mendamaikan sesuatu yang tidak mau berdamaian…

"Apakah aku harus merasakan kejamnya takdir ini Gabriel menjalankan takdir yang menurutku sangat susah… tapi jika kalian memang menginginkannya maka aku akan menghancurkan salah satu dari kalian dan mengambil ahli kekuasaan untuk mendamaikan kalian…"

Gabriel dan seirei Naruto begitu terkejut dengan deklarasi dari Naruto…. Menghancurkan sama saja dengan memusnahkan dan itu bukanlah membawa kedamaian yang dia harapkan…

"Gabriel dengan ayahku sangat membenci Michael dan gagak sialan itu…. sedangkan gagak itu pasti akan meminta dirimu sebagai imbalan untuk kedamaian… sedangkan Michael mungkin akan setuju-setuju saja… itu bertambah sulit karena kakakku hampir dibunuh oleh sialan itu…"

Api biru berkobar dengan liarnya dari Naruto… jarum pada iris jam emasnya berputar dengan cepatnya….

'Mata itu memang indah… Kurumi-sama haruskah aku sangat senang bisa melihat iris sepertimu pada diri Naruto-kun…'

Gabriel Nampak memandang kagum dengan mata Naruto….

"Haruskah aku sangat bangga jika anakku memiliki mata yang sama denganku…"

Mereka semua memandang keatas saat mendengar sebuah suara…. Tampak Gabriel memandang terkejut sosok itu.. kecuali dengan Naruto dan seireinya yang bingung dengan sosok itu….

"Apakah kau seireiku juga?… maksudku kenapa kamu bisa disini?..."

Wanita itu tertawa karena pertanyaan Naruto… dia tersenyum saat melihta Naruto dikelilingi oleh wanita…

"Sebaiknya kamu ubah dulu Gabriel menjadi seperti manusia Naruto-kun…. Untuk pertanyaanmu akulah yang melahirkanmu kedunia ini… kamu tahu aku sudah repot-repot menerobos pikiranmu ha-"

Wanita itu terhempas kebelakang saat Naruto dengan cepat meleset kearahnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada wanita itu… perasaan hangat menjalar disekitar tubuhnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia sangat senang sekarang…

"Dia Okaa-samanya Naruto… Gabriel-sama?.."

Gabriel mengangguk… tampak seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya… kegembiraan didalam hatinya bertambah saat melihat air mata kebahagiaan dari Naruto….

"Gabriel-sama kumohon tatap aku…"

Hitomi memandang Gabriel lama… hal itu membuat Gabriel kebingungan… tapi kebingungannya berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget saat secara tiba-tiba Hitomi mencium bibirnya…

"Apa yang kamu lakukan baka?... kamu tidak tahu bahwa kita ini sejenis lagi pula ciumanku hanya untuk Naru-uuppss aku keceplosan…"

Mereka semua tertawa saat mendengar penuturan Gabriel… benar-benar lucu apalagi Gabriel memerah wajahnya seperti kepiting yang direbus….

"Akukan hanya ingin merubah takdirmu seperti yang diinginkan Kaa-channya Naruto-kun.."

Hitomi memandag Gabriel dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya… tampak dia sedang menahan tangisannya supaya tidak pecah…

"Naru tak aku sangka kamu akan menjadi seorang pria yang nakal… memikat hati banyak gadis hanya untuk dirimu sendiri…"

Kurumi mengelus surai merah Naruto dengan lembut… senyum seorang ibu dia berikan kepada anaknya… sudah sangat lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto…

"…Lihatlah dirimu sudah sangat besar dan sangat cantik… bahkan kaa-chan harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memukulmu karena kesal… kamu tahu kaa-chan sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan tapi apa yang aku dapatkan… seorang anak pria yang memiliki wajah yang hampir menyamai Gabriel….."

"….Tapi sebelum itu ijinkan kaa-chan untuk menguasai tubuhmu… kita harus menghentikan ketiga orang itu sebelum pertempuran mereka membunuh kalian bertiga…"

Naruto memandang bingung Kurumi… untuk apa dia melakukan itu kalau Kurumi bisa saja memunculkan dirinya untuk menghentikan pertempuran yang dijalani Michael, Azazel dan ayahnya… tapi agaknya Kurumi mengerti akan tatapan Naruto…

"Ini hanyalah tubuh kaa-chan yang lainnya… tubuh kaa-chan yang asli tengah bertarung dengan mereka… kaa-chan tidak mungkin mampu melawan mereka… tapi dengan kekuatanmu kaa-chan yakin kita mampu melawan mereka…"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti… Kurumi memejamkan matanya untuk mengambil alih tubuh Naruto…

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son

.

.

* * *

Dentingan jam terdengar dengan jelas dari langit. Mereka semua terdiam terpaku saat seorang wanita yang merupakan dewi waktu turun dari langit dengan duduk manis diatas tempat duduk yang terbuat dari emas dan dihiasi permata yang sangat indah…

Kilauan cahayanya begitu terang… sangat terang dan menyinari gelapnya cuaca yang melanda bumi…

"Menyerang anakku dan hampir membunuhnya… haruskah aku menerima kenyataan itu?… Lucifer-kun sudah berapa lama kita tidak berjumpa **sayang**?."

Kurumi berujar sinis… iris mata jamnya berputar dengan cepat…

" **Fufufufu… lama tidak jumpa mantan istriku…"**

Kurumi memandang datar Lucifer yang sudah berada jauh didepannya… matanya sungguh membeku oleh perasaan yang sangat bercampur menjadi satu. Tak ada senyuman yang biasa dia tunjukkan jika melihat sebuah pertarungan…

"Ku-ku-kurumi-sama… maaf jika aku tadi menyerang anak anda."

Michael dan seluruh malaikat menunduk hormat kepada Kurumi… mereka semua meletakkan pedang mereka ketanah dan bersimpuh dengan perasaan bersalah…

"Kalian telah melukai anakku… enyahlah dari hadapanku iblis sialan… "

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit berdiri… tapi suaranya bukanlah suara Naruto melainkan suaranya adalah suara Kurumi…

"Saat dunia dalam keadaan yang membingungkan."

"Apakah ada yang bisa menyusun aksara takdir dari Ilahi."

"Saat semuanya bertempur demi kemenangan dan kekuasaan."

"Tak ada yang berarti dari semua itu."

"Tuhan menciptakan makhluknya untuk saling berjabat tangan."

"Maka… kenapa semuanya tampak lari dari jalur yang telah ditetapkan."

"Bukankah ilahi sangat menyayangi makhluk ciptaannya."

"Api penyucian diciptakan bukan untuk menghukum makhluknya."

"Api penyucian diciptakan untuk menyucikan dosa."

"Apakah kalian tidak menyadarinya pembawa terang, malaikat bala tentara tuhan, dan pengetahuan-nya."

"Akankah kemusnahan harus kalian jalani."

"Saat terompet suci berdering dengan kencang diatas tahtah ilahi."

"Tapi kasih sayang tak pernah pudar darinya… tak ada kebencian didalam hatinya."

"Maka takdir yang telah ditetapkan akan berjalan **walaupun kegelapan yang membawanya**."

Angin kencang kembali berhembus dengan kencang… mantra-mantra suci yang terus berkumandang lewat jiwa Kurumi dan menjadi perantara bagi Naruto… mantra yang mengandung makna yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh siapa-pun…

Cahaya begitu terang terpancar dari sosok Naruto… tapi dibalik itu juga terdapat kegelapan didalam dirinya… sama halnya dengan keadaannya semula… api yang selalu berkobar didalam dirinya seperti tercampur antara hitam dan biru…

Mereka semua menampilkan ekspresi berbeda… tak ada sepatah kata-pun terucap, mereka terdiam terpaku dengan perasaan ngeri saatmelihat kobaran api dari tubuh Naruto…

"Bersiaplah untuk mati **Ehyeh-Asher-Ehyeh**."

Sisi kegelapan dari Elemental Waffenya Yesod berada digenggaman Kurumi… (Dalam artian berada digenggaman jiwa Kurumi)… pedang raja iblis yang telah membunuh ribuan malaikat sewaktu perang suci…

Waktu terasa berhenti saat secara tiba-tiba puluhan kepala malaikat, malaikat jatuh maupun iblis telah terpisah dari tubuhnya… tak ada teriakan kesakitan yang diderita oleh banyaknya nyawa yang telah diambli oleh Kurumi…

Lucifer yang memandang perbuatan Kurumi hanya bisa tersenyum senang tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan Michael dan Azazel…

Azazel berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi… dia terlalu takut untuk melawan Kurumi… dia pernah mengalami saat Kurumi menggunakan kemampuan matanya untuk menghabisi lawan-lawannya…

Sedangkan untuk Michael dia hanya bisa berharap supaya amukan Kurumi segera mereda…

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son

.

.

* * *

Dialam bawah sadar Naruto… semuanya memandang takjub Kurumi yang tengah mengendalikan diri Naruto… dengan kombinasi kekuatannya dan kekuatan Naruto… tampak musuh-musuhnya tak bisa berbuat apa-pun…

"Okaa-sama ini sangat hebat!"

Naruto berseru semamngan… ekor iblisnya bergoyang-goyang seakan menampilkan wajah penuh antusiasnya…

"Ne Naruto-kun kamu tahu bahwa kamu memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan dimensi selain waktu… Kamu tahu Kaa-chan sengaja turun untuk menemuimu untuk mengajarimu cara menguasai waktu dan dimensi…"

Kurumi membelai pelan rambut Naruto… dia sesekali mencuri pandang kepada Gabriel karena sedari tadi Gabriel memandang Naruto dengan kesal…

'Dasar… namanya yang jatuh cinta sangat mudah cemburu… Gabriel kamu sungguh mencintai anakku rupanya.'

"Okaa-sama tolong ajari aku cara mengendalikan kekuatanku."

Kurumi mengangguk singkat… melihat bagaimana interaksinya dengan Naruto, dia jadi teringan kenangannya selama ini… selama hidupnya setelha menitipkan Naruto kesebuah panti asuhan..

Dia selalu menyendiri diistananya dan selalu memikirkan Naruto… tak pernah ada waktu untuknya selain memikirkan anak satu-satunya ini… terkadang dia takut jika nantinya kasih sayangnya malah bertumbuh menjadi perasaan lain seperti saudaranya yang mencintai anaknya sendiri…

"kekuatanmu sama denganku Naruto-kun… angka-angka yang berada diiris matamu memiliki makna tersendiri… mungkin yang kamu ketahui dari semua itu adalah Aleph, Bet, Dalet, dan Zayin dan beberapa kemampuan yang lainnya…"

"… tapi kekuatanmu lebih dari itu pada angka pertama terdapat Aleph yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mempercepat waktu lawan maupun dirimu sendiri…"

"…Bet yang memungkinkan kamu untuk memperlambat waktu, Gimel yang bisa membuatmu untuk mengetahui masa depan seseorang, Dalet yang mampu membuatmu untuk mengulang waktu, Hei yang mampu untuk dirimu menembus celah antar dimensi dan mungkin ini yang tersulit karena butuh pengorbanan untuk melakukan ini…."

"… vav memiliki kemampuan dimana kamu bisa mempercepat usia suatu benda atau makhluk hidup, Zayin untuk membekukan waktu untuk sementara, Het untuk menciptakan tiruan atau tiruan lawan, Tet yang memiliki kemampuan untuk dirimu membagi perasaanmu kepada seseorang dari dimensi waktu yang berbeda dan mungkin juga ini bisa disebut telepati…"

"…Yud mungkin ini sama dengan Gimel tapi ini membuatmu melihat masa lalu seseorang, Yud Alep dan Yud Bet, kedua kekuatan ini mampu untuk membawamu kemasa lalu maupun kemasa depan… apa kamu mengerti Naruto-kun?."

Mereka semua tercengan dengan penjelasan Kurumi… benar-benar mengerikan dan menganggumkan. Kira-kira itulah isi dalam pikiran mereka. Bagi Naruto tak pernah dia bayangkan jika dia memiliki kemampuan yang teramat mengerikan…

"Okaa-sama… bisakah kau mengajariku untuk menguasainya?."

Naruto memandang Kurumi dengan serius… dia sangat ingin kekuatan karena dia ingin melindungi orang yang dia sayang…

Melihat keseriusan yang terpancar diiris rubi Naruto… Kurumi memberikan senyuman yang teramat manis kepada anaknya…

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun… aku sebagai orang tuamu tentu akan mengajarimu.. bukan hanya aku mungkin mereka juga…"

Kurumi menunjuk kearah Gabriel dan seirei Naruto secara bergantian… mereka semua mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kurumi kecuali Akame yang Nampak tidak terlalu menyukainya (Tapi pada akhirnya Akame akan mencintai Naruto )…

"Tapi sebelum itu Naruto-sama ucapkanlah mantra suci bagi kami supaya untuk tunduk kepadamu…"

Hitomi berkata dengan nada tergagap… dia bersembunyi dibelakang Gabriel dengan muka yang teramat merah… sifatnya membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa dan melupakan kesulitan-kesulitan yang di alami oleh mereka…

Setelah beberapa saat mereka… (Semua seirei Naruto dan Naruto sendiri)… melafalkan mantra untuk mengikat kontrak yang sebenarnya… pada permulaan cerita mantra yang dibacakan oleh Minato hanyalah untuk bertujuan untuk menyegel mereka kedalam diri Naruto…

Tapi sekarang mereka ada satu kesatuan… mereka akan menempuh takdir dari ilahi untuk mendamaikan perseteruan antara ketiga anaknya yang tengah bersiteru…

Untuk pada akhir cerita Naruto akan berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan jubah yang terbentuk dari kekuatan suci ilahi, dia akan memerintahkan bangsa-bangsa dan membuat Malaikat, iblis, dan malaikat jatuh tak berdaya melawan mereka…

Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan mereka semua… anak yang merupakan berkat terkasih dari ilahi tak dapat dikalahkan, kegelapannya jauh dari pembawa terang, kesuciannya jauh dari Michael dan pengetahuannya jauh dari Azazel…

Sama seperti malaikat Raziel yang membawa misteri dari ilahi… begitulah Naruto yang tak bisa ditebak… mantra yang mengikat dirinya dan Saber…

"Ilahi telah memberikan pengetahuan kepada makhluk yang sangat mulia."

"Maka tatkala itu kejatuhan bagai bintang jatuh diangkasa."

"Dosa yang akan meraja lela dan merusak tanah yang telah diciptakan oleh ilahi."

"Tak ada apa-pun yang dapat menghentikan kemarahannya."

"Pengetahuan mistik ilahi tak selamahnya berada digenggaman malaikatnya."

"Apakah tak ada yang bisa menyamainya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerahkan semuanya kepada berkat yang terkasihnya."

"…"

Mungkin mantranya masihlah panjang dan itu adalah garis bersar dari mantra pengikatnya dengan Saber… mantra yang diambli dari realita hidupnya, Saber dan dunia… layaknya sebuah naskah yang telah tersusunkan oleh takdir ilahi…

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N : maaf lama updatenya karena saya tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk meng-update cerita ini…**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita saya kali ini?... untuk pertarungannya maaf jika jelek karena saya tidak bisa membuat adegan pertarungan yang keren seperti Author lainnya…**

 **Sebenarnya cerita ini masih panjang tapi saya menjadikannya menjadi dua chapter… untuk balasan Reviews saya akan membalasnya dichapter depan… terima kasih bagi kalian yang mau menunggu cerita saya yang gak jelas ini…**

 **Mohon Rev, Fav dan Foll-nya…**

 **Ok sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya….**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Destiny of the Satan's Son

Disclaimer: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) dan Serieri Tsukai no Blade Dance (Yuu Shimizu) dan char yang terkait bukan punya saya

Paring:

Naruto x Gabriel x Satsuki x Naruto x Sephira Crystal

Kamito x Claire x Ellis x Fianna x Rinslet x Est x Leonora

Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genre: advanture, action, Comedy, Ecchi, School, Harem, Supernatural

Warning : ancur, gaje, ooc, oc, typo, alur berantakan, etc.

"Okay." = bicara biasa

'Okay.' = batin/fikiran

" **Okay." = Seirei/ Monster**

' **Okay.' = batin seirei/monster**

 **[Okay] = jutsu**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak dari dewa jahat gehenna. Tapi walapun demikian, jalan yang Naruto ambil bukanlah kegelapan melainkan jalan yang dipenuhi cahaya dan kehangatan. Bersama dengan sang adik dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mampukah dia membawa kedamaian. Kita lihat saja di TKP.

* * *

Dentuman kekuatan saling bersahutan digelapnya langit karena ditutupi oleh awan hitam… percikan api karena tergeseknya antara logam sangat jelas terlihat diantara masing-masing tangan keempat ras berbeda itu…

Berpuluh pasang mata memandang pertarungan itu dengan ngeri dan kagum… mata mereka sesekali melirik kearah mayat-mayat yang berserakan ditanah layaknya seperti seekor hewan yang disembelih dengan sadisnya…

Tubuh mereka bergetar ketakutan saat merasakan pancaran energi yang begitu kuat diantara keempat sosok itu…

 **"Oh istriku kau sangat hebat sayang…"**

Satan tampak menyeringai keji saat melihat dengan lihainya Kurumi membuat dia agaknya terdesak walaupun dia sedikit bermain dengan wanita itu… tapi jika Kurumi menggunakan tubuh aslinya pasti dia tidak akan berdaya melawan ketiga pemuda didepannya…

Diantara merekea tidak ada yang namanya teman… semuanya tampak saling memperangi satu sama lainnya…

 **[Melekh ha-Melakhim]**

Pedang besar berwanra hitam itu tampak sangat menakutkan dengan aura kegelapan yang menyelimutinya… pedang Paverchlev… pedang itu sesekali mengeluarkan sebuah aura keunguan yang tampak memusnahkan apa yang disentuhnya…

"Pedang pemusnah masal milik Onii-sama… Kurumi-sama aku mohon jangan berbuat senekat itu, bagaimanapun kegelapan yang dihasilkan pedang itu membuat pemakaianya gila."

Michael tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kurumi… walaupun Kurumi adalah seorang dewi, tapi tak menutup fakta bahwa dia juga bisa gila karena kutukan pedang itu… lain lagi dengan Lucifer yang tampak sangat senang dengan kehadiran pedang yang dipegang oleh Kurumi… hatinya sangat bergejolak untuk memiliki pedangnya kembali…

Baru ingin meleset maju untuk menyerang Kurumi, Azazel terlebih dahulu menhadangnya dan melancarkan serangan berupa tinjuan berlapis aura suci yang begitu gila…

*Duakh*

Tapi nampaknya itu ditahan dengan mudah oleh Satan… adu kekuatan antara mereka berdua tak terelakkan, cahaya dan api biru saling menciba untuk mendominasi satu sama lainnya… senyuman iblis tak pernah pudar dari wajah rupawan Satan…

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son

.

.

* * *

Satsuki yang berdiri diatas gedung tempat dia menuntut ilmu tampak menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan… matanya yang senada dengan langit malam itu tampak meredup entah kenapa… matanya tak lepas dari langit yang menggelap karena tertutupi oleh awan hitam…

Walaupun sangat sulit untuk merkasakannya, tapi dia merasakan beberapa hawa iblis maupun malaikat yang seperti sedang bertarung… pikirannya selalu terbayang akan seorang pria pirang dan gadis polos yang selalu menghiasi hatinya...

"Apa kau memikirkan Naruto dan Naruko Satsuki?."

Tanpa melihatpun dia tahu bahwa yang berbicara itu adalah kepala sekolah akademi ini… dia hanya mengangguk lemah dan berbalik menghadap kepala sekolahnya…

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk Tsunade-sama… Naruto-kun memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa didalam dirinya, aku takut ketiga anaknya mengetahui tentang itu… maksudku bisa saja Azazel maupun Satan akan mengincar Naruto-kun… Satan adalah orang tua asli Naruto-kun dan aku takut dia mencuci otak Naruto-kun dan memilih pergi ke-Gehenna… jujur sampai sekarang Naruto-kun dan Naru-chan tidak bisa ditemukan."

Air mata tampak menggenangi mata gadis itu... hatinya perih jika tidak bisa menemui orang yang dicintainya lagi... sudah cukup dia kehilangan orang tuanya dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya...

"Aku tahu apa isi pikiranmu nak... kau adalah gadis yang mencintai cucuku dengan tulus, dan aku mengijinkanmu untuk pergi kesumber energi ini... berharaplah jika memang Naruto ada disana."

Tsunade menampilkan senyum lembut kearah Satsuki... dia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Satsuki dengan erat, dia sangat berharap jika nantinya Satsuki bisa menjadi menantunya... sikap Satsuki begitu sangat lembut dan sangat pas untuk menjadi seorang istri...

Dia menusap lembut punggung gadis itu... mencoba untuk membantu gadis didalam dekapannya untuk menghilangkan dilema yang hinggap dihatinya...

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama."

Senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya... dia mengecup pipi nenek yang tampak masih muda itu dengan sayang... dia berbalik dan meloncat dari gedung tinggi itu... tanpa diketahui bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan adegan didepannya dengan aura membunuh yang pekat...

'Naruto Namikaze... aku akan membunuhmu sialan.'

Dia pergi dengan mata yang begitu membeku akan dendam... rambutnya yang panjang itu berkibar pelan saat angin lembut menerpa wajahnya...

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son

.

.

* * *

Tampak disebuah kerajaan yang sungguh mega dan tak tertandingi... sosok yang tak tampak karena begitu terangnya sosok itu sehingga sangat sulit untuk melihat rupa sosok itu... sosok itu memandang kedepan dimana dia melihat ketiga anaknya bertarung dengan sosok yang ditugaskannya sebagai pendamai...

"Sudah saatnya kalian mengakhiri pertarungan kalian... bukan saatnya kalian saling membunuh anak-anakku..."

Suara yang begitu berwibawa dan mengandung kelembutan itu bergema disekitar istana itu... dengan perintah, awan yang menyelimuti tempat pertarunag antara kurumi dan ketiga anaknya tampak memancarkan cahaya... mereka bertiga memandang bingung awan itu...

Tapi kebingungan mereka tergantikan dengan ekspresi kaget saat aura suci begitu terasa melingkupi daerah disekitar mereka... para iblis tampak sangat ketakutan dengan aura suci ini... bahkan ada beberapa iblis yang tampak terbakar oleh api karena memang itu kelemahan mereka...

"Ayah... kenapa kau melakukan ini, menampilkan wujudmu sendiri kepada kami. Bahkan kami mungkin tak bisa melihat wujudmu yang sebenarnya ayah, jadi jika ini peringatan anakmu ini akan melaksanakannya."

Tampak Michael memandang sebuah tangga yang tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh didepannya, matanya yang senada dengan matahari itu tampak memandang lembut beberapa saudaranya yang berjejer rapi diantara sebuah cahaya yang teramat terang ditengah mereka... tapi dia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah kumpulan kekuatan ayahnya dan bukan yang asli... jika saja yang asli mungkin sudah binasa semua yang ada disini...

 **"Oh kau disini ayah... anakmu ini sangat merindukanmu."**

Satan berujar sinis walaupun tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat merasakan aura ayahnya... sayapnya tampak terkulai lemas dikedua sisi punggungnya tak sanggup untuk menunjukkan betapa kuatnya dirinya... jika dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan, dia ingin sekali lari dari pertarungan ini... tapi tidak mungkin dia lari diantara pasukannya berada disini...

"Tuanku... maafkan hambamu yang menggunakan tubuh anak emasmu ini seenaknya, tapi aku tidak tega melihat anak hamba terluka seperti ini."

Tampak Kurumi berlutut diujung bawah tangga itu... perlahan tubuh Naruto bersinar dan setelah sinarnya menghilang, tampak Kurumi mendekap tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto. Matanya memandang wajah damai Naruto dengan sendu...

"Tidak apa-apa Kurumi... Lucifer, Michael, Azazel. Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertarung, alam begitu hancur kalian perbuat."

Suara berwibawa itu menggema disekitar pertarungan mereka... tampak salah satu malaikat turun dan menghampiri Kurumi dan Naruto...

"Kurumi-sama... bisakah saya membawa tuan kepada ayah, Naruto-sama ingin diberikan berkat olehnya."

Malaikat yang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan itu tersenyum lembut... dia mengusap pipi Naruto dan menggendongnya saat menerima persetujuan dari Kurumi...

"Ayah takdir yang engkau berikan kepada anak Lucifer sangatlah berat maksudku... engkau tidak memberikan takdir apa-pun kepada kami bertiga dan membuat kami memilih sendiri jalan kami... tetapi engkau juga tidak memberikan takdir kepada anak itu dan kau memberikan tugas untuk mendamaikan kami... jujur saja, aku ingin kembali kesurga dan menghilangkan sikap tidak warasku ini, kegelapan yang menyelimutiku selalu membuatku berpikiran jahat dan gila."

Azazel tampak menitikkan air mata... jauh didalam hatinya masih ada seberkas cahaya malaikat yang bersarang diatas berjutah partikel kegelapan didalam hatinya... dia memandang sendu sosok Naruto yang dibawa oleh Raphael... dia memang gila, tapi jika dipertemukan dengan penciptanya sifat itu tak mungkin dia perlihatkan...

"Anakku... kau tidak tahu bagaimana kisah hidup Naruto-kun, bahkan jika dia berlatih dengan keras dia bisa saja melampaui kalian bertiga... kalian adalah kehancuran dan kasih sayang... sedangkan anak ini kasih sayang dan kepercayaan adalah kekuatannya dan kebencian serta dendam adalah kelemahannya... kalian berdiri sendiri untuk menjangkau tujuan kalian dengan memanfaatkan orang lain, sedangkan dia saling merangkai tali dan menghubungkan tali kepercayaan untuk menjangkau tujuannya..."

Tampak dipenuhi oleh teka-teki... tak ada yang memahaminya kecuali malaikat yang berdiri disamping sosok cahaya itu... serangkaian kata yang mengandung banyak arti dari pertemanan dan persaudaraan..

"Jadi hentikanlah pertarungan kalian."

Tak ada yang membantah jika dia memerintahkan... mereka semua berhenti dan mulai menghilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir, Kurumi memandang Naruto yang diselimuti oleh cahaya dengan sendu... luka-luka ditubuh Naruto memang sudah menghilang setelah disembuhkan oleh Raphael tapi yang dikhawatirkannya adalah jika dia dibawa oleh pencipta dan dijadikan malaikat seperti Metatron dan Sandalphone

"Tenang saja Kurumi... aku hanya memberikan berkat kepadanya untuk membantu tugas yang sudah lama aku berikan kepada keluarganya."

Kurumi menghela nafas lega... setidaknya dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi, nampaknya ada tiga orang yang juga harus diberikannya kasih sayang ibu... Sahatrael, Bael, dan Dantalion sekarang mungkin adalah anaknya...

Benar anaknya sekarang ada lima dan dia tidak mungkin memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Naruto karena bagaimanapun juga masih ada saudara berbeda orang tua Naruto...

"Jaga anak ini Kurumi... dia adalah kunci dibalik kedamaian dunia ini, aku tidak memerintahkan kuasaku dan mencampuri kehidupannya... Naruto-kun menjalani apa yang ingin dijalaninya dan dia menjalani apa yang menurutnya benar."

Perlahan tangga yang menuju kelangit itu menghilang dan diikuti menghilangnya semua malaikat dan sosok cahaya itu kedalam sebuah salib besar yang terbentuk diatas langit...

Dia menghela nafas lelah... mungkin setelah ini dia harus menjadi ibu yang baik, dan dia berharap jika nantinya ada kehangatan yang selama ini diimpikannya...

Kurumi menciptakan kloningnya dan membawa tubuh Gabriel dan ketiga anak angkatnya untuk pergi dari tempat yang sudah hancur it- oh tidak mungkin sudah kembali seperti semula... dan dia tidak mengetahui kapan itu terjadi, kuasa ilahi benar-benar hebat...

* * *

.

.

Destiny of the Satan's Son

.

.

* * *

Nampaknya dia harus menjelaskan kepada Naruko yang tengah menatapnya garang... baru tiba ditempat tinggal anaknya, dia sudah dihadiai oleh tatapan menusuk dari calon komandan iblis...(Menurutnya setelah melihat beberapa iblis yang berada disekitar Naruko)...

"Jadi anda adalah okaa-samanya Onii-chan dan kamu tadi menolongnya saat diserang oleh musuh serta Satan... tapi yang pasti, apa-apaan kesepuluh wanita ini dan kenapa kalian duduk disebelah onii-chan dan apa-apaan wajah merona kalian ini."

Ok bagi para iblis yang sudah lama mengenal Naruko dan Naruto, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat tatapan kecemburuan dari Naruko selain tatapan polos dan datarnya... terkadang mereka merinding ngeri saat aura membunuh begitu pekat menguar dari tubuh Naruko...

"Fufufu jelas karena tadi kami melakukan ini dan itu dengan Naruto-sama."

Shinoa tampak memancing amarah Naruko dan dia langsung tersenyum senang saat Naruko memasang wajah mengerikan serta aura hitam semakin besar menguar dari tubuhnya...

'Oh tuhan... apa yang terjadi pada bocah polos yang selalu membuat kami menahana mati-matian nafsu ini... dan hei kau kemanakan wajah imutnya itu.'

Ok saat ini mungkin iblis itu tidak mengetahui situasinya... karena apa, dia membayangkan wajah polos Naruko dengan wajah merona serta pakaian hewan yang berupa bra dan celana dalam yang dipakai oleh Naruko... temannya yang berada disampingnya tampak marah dan memukul kepala iblis itu...

"Mephisto berhentilah membayangkan hal yang aneh..."

Mephisto memandang Gremory dengan horor, ekspresinya benar-benar ketakutan...

"Sudahlah... aku merasakan bahwa Goshujin-sama akan sadar."

Mereka semua menghentikan kegiatan mereka... Kurumi bergerak dan mendekati keempat anaknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjang ruang perawatan Areishia Spirit Academy... tampak mata mereka yang semula tertutup perlahan terbuka... iris berbeda warna itu melirik sekitar mereka dengan lemah...

"Okaa-sama... bagaimana pertarungannya dan kenapa penglihatanku terhalang."

Memang benar... sewaktu kedatang sang panecipta. Hubungan antara batin dan dunia nyata terhalang oleh kuasa ilahi. Naruto memandang Kurumi meminta penjelasan, dia sedikit bernafas lega karena semuanya baik-baik saja...

"Gabriel aku senang kau selamat."

Gabriel tersenyum lebar... tanpa aba-aba dia langusng meloncat dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat...

"Jangan karena Naruto-sama kau menjadi jatuh Gabriel."

Gabriel tersentak... dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada saudaranya yang sedarah dengannya, Sytry dia tersenyum lebar kepada Gabriel... ah sudah beribu tahun dia tidak melihat saudara perempuannya itu dan harus dia akui jika saat ini Gabriel makin cantik...

"Ahha hahaha tenang saja Sytry-chan aku tidak akan jatuh karena aku sudah bebas memilih jalanku sendiri... dan kau tampak seperti seorang perempuan..."

Dia tertawa gugup... wajahnya merona merah karena semua pasang mata menatap dirinya dengan seringaian menghiasi wajah saudaranya... tapi dia langungsung memandang horor Naruko yang megacungkan pedang kearahnya...

"Naruko sudahlah jangan bersikap sadis seperti itu."

Ok kali ini Kamito tidak ingin merasakan hawa ini terlalu lama... setiap merasakan hawa kematian Naruko, dia jadi teringat dengan siksaan Naruko sewaktu pertama kali mereka bertemu... tapi dia sedikit ngeri saat memandang wajah Naruto yang tertidur itu karena Naruto tampak sangat cantik dan dia nampaknya harus memeriksakan kejiwaannya karena takut menyimpang...

"Diamlah homo... aku tahu kau memandang Onii-chan dengan pandangan hewan buas sewaktu dia pingsan sialan."

Nampaknya kakak dan adik sama saja... pernyataan mereka sama-sama menyakitkan, tidak adik yang menganggapnya maho dan tidak kakak yang menganggapnya seorang Lolicon...

"Naruko kenapa semua iblis yang kau kontrak berkumpul disini?."

Naruto memandang semua iblis diruangan ini... sangat jarang Naruko memanggil semua iblis secara bersamaan atau ada maksud lain, perang mungkin...

"Naruto-sama saat Lucifer-sama pulang kembali ke-Gehnna, dia memerintahkan kami untuk memburumu dan Goshujin-sama... dan kau tahulah jika kami memilih kalian berempat dari pada Lucifer-sama... saat ini iblis mungkin terbagi menjadi dua kubu yaitu Lucifer-sama dan kalian berempat... kami bermaksud menjadikan kalian pemimpin."

Mereka berempat mengangguk mengerti... Bael yang merasa bahwa tubuhnya sudah berangsur membaik, dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Dantalion dan Sahatrael...

"Onii-sama aku tidak ingin terlalu dalam mencampuri urusan ini jadi. Mungkin otakkulah yang paling digunakan, sephira crystal berada didalam tubuh Naruto dan aku pernah membaca tentang Sephira Crstal diperpustakaan Otou-sama... jadi intinya kekuatan yang paling utama antara kelompok kita adalah kau Naruto dan jiwa kepemimpinan paling besar dimiliki Sahatrael-nii-sama dan mungkin kau Dantalion memiliki kemampuan bertempur yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh..."

Bael berujar serius... dia menjadi merasa beruntung selalu masuk secara diam-diam keperpustakaan pribadi Satan... sedangkan yang lainnya tampak mengangguk tanpa membantah...

"Bisakah aku ikut dalam pembicaraan ini."

Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka... tampak Greyworth berdiri didepan pintu sambil bersidekap dada. Mata abu-abunya memandang semua yang ada disitu dengan tatapan serius...

"Naruto aku tidak menyangka jika kau memiliki darah seorang dewa selain iblis... para dewan Ordesia Empire tampak sudah menaruk perhatian lebih kepadamu... bagaimanapun saat Kurumi membawamu keakademi ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa disetiap sudut Areishia Spirit Academy terdapat beberapa pasukan Ordesia Empire... para dewan sepakat untuk memasukanmu kedalam pertandingan Blade Dance dengan anggota yang kau pilih sendiri..."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah... sejujurnya dia tidak ingin mengikuti pertandingan ini karena dia ingin lebih fokus untuk melatih kekuatannya, yah lawannya kali ini benar-benar bahaya... walaupun Michael mungkin bukan lawannya tapi Satan dan Azazel mungkin bukanlah lawan yang sebanding dengannya...

Ditambah lagi sebelum koneksi antara batin dan dunia nyatanya terputus, walaupun dengan kekuatan penuhnya yang dikendalikan oleh Kurumi... Naruto masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tidak berdayanya tubuhnya untuk melawan Satan, bahkan dia sudah mengaktifkan mode kegelapan Sephira Crystal setelah diberitahu bahwa Sephira Crystal terbagi akan dua sisi yang seperti dua cermin yang saling berhadapan...

"Mau bagaimana lagi... Greyworth aku menerimanya dengan Naruko, Sahatrael-Ue-sama, Bael onii-sama, dan Dantalion onii-sama satu tim denganku... dan Naruko mungkin bisa menggunakan mereka sebagai Seirei palsunya dan untuk kalian bertiga mungkin harus mencari Seirei."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah... perhatiannya jatuh kepada Naruko yang tampak memandangnya kesal. Ya mungkin dia harus sadar jika saudaranya itu pasti mengkhawatirkannya dan nampaknya dia harus membujuk Naruko supaya tidak kesal lagi...

"Naruko apa kau tidak ingin memberikan pelukan kepada kakakmu ini."

Naruto merentangkan tangannya dengan senyum paksa... wajahny menelitik ekspresi adiknya yang tersenyum menyeringai... dan itu berpikir bahwa dia harus mengambil nafas banyak...

"Tidak Onii-chan sebelum aku memukulmu tapi... aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

Naruko memeluk Naruto erat... bukan erat tapi mau membunuh Naruto, dan itu karena Naruko membenamkan wajah Naruto diantara belahan dadanya yang lumayan besar itu... bagi Naruto mungkin itu musibah tapi, sebagian laki-laki disitu malah menatap iri dan ada juga yang menangis anime melihat posisi Naruto...

"Naruko-sama aku juga ingin kamu pel-Ittai hei kenapa kau memukulku?."

Tanpa menjawab dia kembali memukul kepala iblis itu... sampai saat ini iblis yang dikontrak Naruko ada tujuh. Diantaranya adalah:

Sytry yang merupakan saudara sedarah Gabriel dan memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan air dan elemen yang berhubungan dengan air, jika dipikir Sytry itu dijuluki perwujudan dari air itu sendiri karena memang dialah yang membuat dasar Gehenna terendam oleh air dan menjadi dingin karena kekuatan es miliknya...

Phenex iblis loli pengendali api... Phenex berbeda dengan iblis lainnya yang berpikiran negatif atau apa, Phenex sangat ingin kembali kesurga dan dia begitu loyal kepada Naruto karena dia menganggap bahwa Naruto lebih pantas menjadi raja Gehenna dari pada Satan...

Gremory iblis penggoda dan pembuat nafsu naik jika melihat tubuhnya... mungkin dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Lilith yang merupakan istri Samael atau mungkin sudah menjadi mantan istri karena Samael tidak memilih Naruto dan mereka harus berpisah dan itu tidak masalah bagi Lilith karena memang suaminya tidak jelas, bayangkan dia sering ganti pasangan... jika Gremory memiliki kemampuan pemusnah maka Lilith mempunyai kemampuan untuk membatalkan serangan lawan ataupun mengembalikannya kepada lawan...

Mephisto iblis badut yang sangat memuja Naruko dan sangat menyayangi Naruko... sayang bukan seperti laki-laki dan perempuan tapi sayang sebagai kakak dan adik, hidup kelamnya membuat dia tidak mengerti akan perasaan tapi... setelah bertemu dengan Naruko, hidupnya lebih berwarna dan dia bisa tertawa yang mana sangat jarang dia lakukan...

Furcas adalah seorang iblis berambut perak dan mata abu-abu, sekilas dia seperti seorang boneka hidup karena wajah cantiknya kekuatan utamanya adalah angin dan kekuatan penyembuh...

Abigor iblis yang merupakan iblis kerpecayaan Naruto, iblis yang memiliki pasukan yang sangat tangguh dan sering dijuluki ksatria penunggang kuda karena setiap bertarung dia selalu menunggangi kudanya...

Sebenarnya banyak iblis yang dikontrak oleh Naruko tapi mereka lebih memilih Satan sehingga membatalkan kontrak dengan Naruko...

"Ok mungkin saatnya kita bersiap-siap... pertempuran mungkin akan segera dimulai. Onii-sama mungkin kita kekurangan anggota tapi, dengan kerja sama kita kita bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini."

Naruto tersenyum cerah... dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan itu diikuti oleh yang lainnya, senyum mereka diwajah mereka. Semangat juang membara dihati mereka, tak perlu banyak anggota jika mereka berkerja keras dan saling percaya... mereka bisa saja menang...

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

 **A/N : hhaaahhh selesai juga, ini adalah kelanjutan dari chapter kemarin, dichap ini sudah kelihatan anggota tim Naruto... ada saran untuk seirei keempat saudara Naruto. Awalnya memang aku tidak berniat mengikuti mereka berempat kedalam Blade Dance tapi yah banyak cerita yang dulu telah berganti...**

 **Bagaimana cerita saya kali ini?... kurasa sangat buruk karena saya sangat tidak memiliki semangat saat membuat cerita ini. Faktor utamanya adalah adikku sangat bawel untuk mempercepat mempublish ceritanya dan ditamabh dengan kekasihku yang melarangku untuk membaca atau membuat cerita karena dia merasa aku kurang memperhatikannya semenjak aku membuat cerita fanfic, tapi yah itu semua bukan menjadi halangan karena demi para pembaca saya selalu mencari waktu luang untuk melanjutkan cerita saya...Ok saatnya balasan Reviews**

Draknamikaze ss : Hahahah... ini sudha lanjut

Yami nugroho : Sebenarnya masil berlanjut kebeberapa chapter lagi... maksud saya, saya membagi cerita ini kedalam beberapa bab seperti LN dan ini baru Awal... mungkin tebakanmu benar, jika cerita awal disetiap bab adalah sepuluh Chapter tapi sekarang antara 9-11 chapter...

Hyuuhi Ga Ara : Tentu saja, Sasuke akan masuk pair Naruto...

Jims001 : Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih mau membaca fic saya...

fumoruki : Ok ini sudah lanjut

Rinnegan : Terima kasih...

Guest :Referensi... sebenarnya ini bukanlah Crossover antara Naruto dan Seirei Tsukai melainkan antara Date a Live dan Seirei Tsukai... dimana Shidou memiliki sepuluh Spirit (Kurumi, Tohka, Kotori, Kaguya yamai, Yoshino, Tobiichi Origami, Natsumi, Miku, Maria dan Marina)... tapi temanku menyarankan untuk menggantinya dengan Naruto dan aku menggantinya dengan Naruto memiliki kemampuan Satan dari anime Ao no Exorcist... aku tidak tahu bagaimana Referensi yang aku tahu itu adalah rujukan suatu informasi yang yang dilakukan oleh seseorang untuk membantu seseorang untuk mendapatkan informasi... maaf jika saya salah... karena saya tidak terlalu tahu tentang itu...

Lucifer : Termia kasih anda sudah mau menunggu cerita saya...

Z irawan3 : Furcas disini bukan dari anime beelzebub melainkan dia murni iblis yang saya ambil dari 72 pillar iblis solomon...

Guest : Saya hanya ingin menjelaskan secara detai dan supaya pembaca tidak kebingungan dengan seirei Sephira Cristal...

Neko Twins Kagamine : Terima kasih jika anda menyukainya...

Draknamikaze ss : Ok

TheFourtySeventh : Terima kasih atas pujian anda...

Jims001 : Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menyesuaikannya dengan anime Date a Live seperti Tohka yang mengatakan Adonai Melek, Kotori yang mengatakan Elohim Gibor, setelah aku cari ternyata itu adalah sebutan atau gelar tuhan dalam bahasa ibrani... mungkin dalam islam sama dengan Asmaul Husna nama tuhan...

Guest : Ok ini sudah lanjut..

fumoruki : ahhh... terima kasih...

Lucifer : Nampaknya penjelasan kemarin akan banyak diubah... karena saya sudah membuat cerita yang baru untuk fic ini...

KebolblacK : Ahh terima kasih karena anda sudah mengatakannya kepada saya...

Sederhana : Maaf nampaknya saya akan lama update karena saya memiliki kesibukkan tersendiri didunia nyata, selain untuk sekolah, saya juga harus berkerja... maaf ya...

zan ver : akan saya usahakan... tapi sebelum itu maaf karena saya juga tidak bisa update cepat tapi saya akan berusaha...

The KidSNo OppAi : ok ini sudah lanjut..

Win Froh : Ah baiklah saya akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita saya serapi mungkin...

Amzah520 : Ok terima kasih anda sudah mau menunggu...

Antoni Yamada : ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih anda telah mau menunggu cerita saya...

Rei : ya sebagai permintaan maaf karena lama update padahal banyak yang meminta cepat...

: Alasannya Kurumi adalah dewi waktu dan dia juga sama dengan malaikay yang menjadi tangan kanannya pencipta... tapi berbeda tingkatan dimana seorang dewi/dewa memiliki kekuasaan untuk suatu hal seperti pohon, air, waktu maupun dimensi...

Z irawan3 : saya sehat saja. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?... untuk karakter anime saya mengambil Shinoa dari anime Owari no Seraph, Sytry dan dantalion dari anime Makai Ouji : Devil and Realis, dan masih menjadi rahasia saya...

Yami nugroho : Ya terima kasih anda mau menunggu...

Hyuuhi Ga Ara :Gabriel tetap masuk dan mungkin Gabriel adalah kekasih pertama Naruto...

Ok sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya...


End file.
